Best Intentions, Gone Wrong
by JackFan2
Summary: A continuation of Best Intentions by Rat. Jack survived the torture that Granger subjected him to, so now what? Jack reveals to Ana the past he, Molly and Granger share. And who is Lucette? CHAPTER 14- part 2, IS FINALLY UP (COMPLETE)! Jack & Ana
1. Default Chapter

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_**Hey! These notes are mine and I am the author... oh soooo weird that is. Never thought I'd see my words next to "author's notes" *shakes head*. Well, you wanted the answers, so here they are. Are there more questions to be pondered from here…? Oh, but of course. This is not the last chapter, or the end. Read and then see chapter 2 when it comes out. Soon. __

**_Best Intentions..._**

In all things now, Jack failed.  He lost Ana, lost her trust and lost her life.  The trust part he lost long ago.  Lost it in Ana, and lost it in Will Turner.  The only two people who ever thought to reach out to him for friendship, he betrayed.  He'd thought there'd be time to gain back the trust he lost, but Granger changed that with one bullet.  

The ship grew quiet as the last able-bodied crewman on board jumped overboard into the water.  He turned and caught sight of one more man standing silent by the gunwale.  Jack blinked.  Will Turner held his sword ready to defend himself if need be, and Jack knew that if justice existed in the universe, this would spell his end.  He wanted it to end.

**_Best Intentions gone wrong..._**

Chapter 1 

Ana groaned and rolled her head slowly, gradually swimming back to consciousness. She heard the shouts and yells, some distant, some close. Smelled the gunpowder and heard the noise of gunfire. She felt the vibrations on the ship as people obviously moved about. 

Carefully opening her eyes, objects began to come to focus, still hazy and dim, but gaining focus rapidly. Was that the sound of two swords clashing…yelling…voices…a voice…like Jack's? Her thoughts suddenly slammed home. JACK!

She lifted her head slowly, that effort alone caused her world to tilt violently. She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, then slowly opened again. From her place on the quarterdeck, she could see nothing, but could hear the fracas was coming from the main deck. 

With a struggled effort to sit up, she attempted to put a hand out to grab the nearby railing. Her efforts halted by the bindings that restrained her hands behind her back. Her thoughts screamed to find Jack… along with the pain that pulsated in her head. 

Driven by an urgent demand that echoed in her mind, she was able to get to her knees. Slowly, very slowly, she managed to get first one foot, then the other underneath her. Taking a deep breath, she carefully straightened, while relying heavily the nearby rail for support. Eyes shut tightly, until another wave of dizziness passed.

Feeling steadier, she moved with care to the edge of the quarterdeck, toward the noise below. If the tethered rope hadn't stopped her, what she saw would have brought her up short.

What she saw, or thought she saw, looked to be a demon.  A bloody, dark haired wraith, clashing swords with another man.. no, make that three others. The one went down in a heap; his neck cleanly severed. The dark, bloody form moved on.

Ana watched, the sun caught twinkling trinkets in the hair of the crazed man. A red bandana peaking out from under the black and mangled hair. Recognitions screamed in her mind as Ana felt like she'd just been punched. It was Jack, in what she could only categorize as a crazed state; wild-eyed and animalistic. However, what he did in that condition, terrified her. 

She stood rooted, still leaning on the railing, only not so much for balance now, as for fear. He seemed possessed of a force she had never observer in him before.  'Jack doesn't kill…' she remembered saying those words, vaguely. Now she was left to reconcile those words to what indeed she saw before her. 

He moved with efficient grace and decisiveness, never wavering from one man to the next.  Not hesitating for an instant as he swiftly dispensed, with cutlass, each crewman that braced him. If indeed rage knew grace, Jack embodied it. He defined it. 

Granger's men shouted at him and around him, but the constant rushing sound in his ears drown out their voices from registering. The only intelligible request in his pain-seared mind echoed over and over, 'Ana's dead. Granger, kill Granger.'

When all was said and done, only three members of Granger's crew remained. Rather than brace the bloodthirsty pirate, the three opted to the prospect of facing the shark-infested waters of the Caribbean to be much safer, and hastily jumped over-board.

She didn't want to believe what she was seeing… She could chalk it all up to her mind that was still suffering the effects of the concussion she'd received when the bullet grazed her skull. Therefore, she was hallucinating. Her head pounded unmercifully in agreement with that logic. However, her foot caught and she stumbled. She looked down at the cause. A body, two, three…numerous bodies littered the ship, thusly; they gave evidence to the contrary.  

This had really happened. And, the only one still standing was Jack. Her heart afraid to conceive of what she'd never conceived Jack capable of doing. Single handedly ending the lives, of what appeared to be, nearly an entire crew. 

Her mouth opened to speak several times, before finding the courage to put some sound to her voice. She called out to him, but her voice, still weak from her own ordeal, came out horse and low. She watched for some type of reaction. If only he were at least facing her, surely she could get his attention. 

She began to pull more at the ropes binding her to that spot. Cursing them under her breath. She had to get free. She had to go to Jack. She was sure now that even if her voice had strength, he'd not hear her. He had retreated somewhere deep in his mind. Probably the same place he had been during Granger's torture. He had never once cried out, and the things Granger did, would have made any normal man scream so loud the entire ship would have trembled. The hold was just not that far down.

Ana began looking around for anything within reach that would cut the bindings. Glancing at Jack, the sword still in his hands, the tip now pressed into the ships deck. Seemingly keeping the pirate propped up as his weight shifted into it occasionally. 

…Jack stood there, sweat and blood mingling on his shirtless form. In the aftermath of his deed, blood, still warm and sticky, coated his cutlass. The copious amount of it dripping from his own body, while not all of it his own, still made him a sight to behold, and a sight to be wary of too. 

With no one left to pursue, Jack stood still, however, the steadiness he'd possessed when he'd first started, began to dissipate as he started to swayed. Other than that, he'd shown no movement that indicated that he had even heard her Ana's call

His tilting sway became more precarious.  Breathing seemed to become a gasping, laborious struggle for air. Standing there, he seemed uncertain what to do next. Or perhaps just out of steam. 

His mind struggled to grasp a singular thought. " Granger…..where.… you…." the words were incoherent, mumbled. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd heard Ana's voice calling out to him; cutting through the haze of rage that only now, began to recede. 

Ana. She was dead and Granger was to blame. "Damn… him…" he continued to mutter, his eyes squeezing shut at the emotional pain of loss. 

Then the blame twisted and turned back inside him. No, not just Granger, he, himself was to blame, more than any other. If he had not turned her down, she would never have left. Never have run into Granger, never tried to help him. Never have died. And to top it off, he'd not yet found Granger and he himself was still alive. He had failed her in all things.

With the agony of his thoughts, his own ill-conceived reality was beginning to sink in. Then all the rage and frustration poured forth again, this time, with no one else to strike out at. Jack's head dropped back and let out a cry of anguished release.

A cold chill of dread snaked down Ana Maria's spine at the sound. It was a resonating cry, so chilling, so baleful, so full of sorrow. She didn't even realize the tears as they began to cascade down her cheeks. 

Sword drawn, Will stood stunned by what he saw. His mind was awhirl with the scene displayed before him. Before getting close enough to climb aboard he heard a keening wail, a soul piercing, gut wrenching sound. His skin crawled at the barrenness of it.

Surveying the dead, his eyes traveled to the only remaining souls still standing on deck. He couldn't help but feel relieved. Yet, seeing Jack, this quickly turned to worry.

In his mind he attempted to piece together what had happened, based on what little he saw. From the deck of Hastings boat, as it drew closer, they caught glimpses; bursts of light as the sun's light would glance of the swiftly wielded metal cutlass. The crew watched the battle upon approach, as the quickly moving form of, what the crew gathered at the rail believed to be that of Jack Sparrow. His wild, black hair, flowing in the Caribbean breeze as his form moved swiftly over the deck of the ship. One minute he'd be there. Next minute he vanished from sight; each time brandishing the cutlass.  A couple of times, each observer could have sworn he could see blood flying in wake of the motions the blade took.

Will now stood in the midst of what had taken place, and it astounded him. Will moved slowly in his approached to Jack's side. Stepping over bodies and dropped weapons. So engrossed in staring at the pirate, he had to draw up suddenly as he nearly walked into the main sail. As he moved closer he continued to look Jack over from head to toe.

No longer looking at Will, the pirates gaze had returned down cast in front of him, the jet-black hair blocked any view of his face.  With his blood-coated body, he looked, for all the world, like a madman. As Will neared, what he saw brought him up short yet again. He registered with shock Jack's condition. He noticed for the first time, the numerous cuts and punctures that riddled the pirate's upper body. They were oozing their own steady flow of blood.  

He dragged his eyes away from the site that was Jack Sparrow, with great difficulty, to settle on Ana Maria. She was trembling so fiercely that he could see it, even from where he stood. 

Her head turned suddenly and their eyes met. His look questioned her condition, though visibly she appeared none the worse for ware.. especially compared to Jack.

She shook her head slowly, giving assurance that she was fine. Nodding her head towards Jack's still standing form.  Her look pleaded for Will to help him, as her eyes darted back and forth between the two men.

Looking back at the bloody pirate before him, Will hesitated only another moment, and then braved the first few steps that would put him directly in front of the spectacle of a pirate, that was Captain Sparrow. 

Not sure how the pirate would react to him, and amazed that his friend was still standing, Will did not yet attempt to get much closer. The scene around him and before him screamed caution in approach. The cutlass, while becoming more of a crutch than a weapon, Jack still grasped tightly in his hand, that too, decided Will to err on the side of discretion.

….Jack eyes still cast downward, hair haphazardly draped over his face, made no indication that he even knew Will was there. He remained glued to one spot; short of the ever-increasing sway. His left leg, which bled profusely now, still contained a dagger, which protruded from rear of his left thigh. 

He'd not hesitated though, throughout his tirade, to put weight on it. Now, however, the knee was slightly bent, obviously to ease the onslaught of pain, which now made its presence evident… Whatever shock he had been experiencing, enabling him to remain upright, seemed to be abating. His swaying now produced a hobbling attempt to remain upright.

Not touching the pirate, but acting on reflex, Will's arm shot out to steady the man. Grabbing air, he knew it was time to ascertain Jack's mental state before he attempted to assist him in any way.

Moving to stand in front of him, Will dipping his head in an attempt to see underneath the tangled, bloody hair that draped his face. Perhaps to even catch his eyes to glimpse the thought process the man was churning. After what they'd all just witnessed, he didn't want to startle the man. Jack still clutched the bloody cutlass thus triggering an air of caution in Will, else the same force that driven him earlier, and the same force that kept him standing now, might be triggered again. Will didn't think he could bring himself to hurt his friend. He'd suffered enough, for all of them.

"Jack?" Will whispered.

Silence.

No. Wait, he could just make out some sound. Jack, mumbling something. Something unintelligible.

Will leaned in closer in an attempt to hear.

"I gave ye reason not to trust me Will…" the pirate muttered thickly, still gazing down.

His brow furrowed, in an attempt to better understand what he had said. "What?" he shook his head in argument and confusion.

His next words came out in so soft a whisper, so much so that Will had to lean even closer to hear, "Bootstrap... the lamp… I betrayed your trust…you… Ana …" his voice trailed off.

Understanding dawned and Will straightened abruptly. "No!"  He shook his head, slowly at first, in disagreement. More vehemently as he replied, "No, Jack- you did what you thought you had to do. You took a chance for me to see my father. I consider that you did so, on my behalf."

Stepping closer, Will bent his knees to almost kneeling, in attempt to see Jack's face and make him understand, " Jack…?" His voice trailed off as the pirate's head slowly started to straighten. 

His heart clutched with fear at what he saw. Never before had he seen, nor did he think he ever would, see that look in Jack's eyes. Not the physical agony; while evident, but this, more the emotional; self-deprecating, self-disparaging, and utterly profound sadness. He saw all these things in that afflicted look. And it shook him deeply.

Jack tilted his head to the left, as if listening for something. He blinked slowly, so slowly his eyes were closed for almost a full minute. His brows arched as if to drag his eyelids open. Then his eyes squinted in puzzlement.

"Will? " speaking as if he just realized Will was there. The cutlass went clattering to the deck of the ship.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Catch." With that last breathed word, Jack's eyes rolled up into his head, his good leg buckled, and he fell face forward. Will jumped to close the distance between them, in an attempt to acquiesce to his request. He was able to catch his pirate friend before his body connected with the ship's deck, lowering him down gently.

Blissful oblivion, sweet surrender finally found the captain's afflicted state. His world now faded to black.

A/N: _Did you like? There are more chapters planned.. This will become a story all of it's own. You will even get to see how Jack meets Molly and Granger for the first time. That is, if you wanna keep reading. Oh, and will we finally see Granger meet his demise…? Hmm…. maybe. You'll just have to read and find out!_

TO RAT: _You are indeed SUPER RAT!! Working with you has been a true pleasure and a real discovery. Writing is indeed a curse and a blessing. It's a joy and a fear. Writing is fun and fascinating and purely great exercise for ones mind. Thank you for showing me all that it could be and has been. See ya in Texas!_


	2. House Calls

_Author's Notes__:_ Well, my apologies, first off, for not explaining earlier… If you really want to understand some of the more subtle exchanges between the characters, in the first chapter and this one, read the following stories; first, read **Red Sky in Morning, second, read ****Best Intentions _both by** Rat, **author extraordinaire. Once you've done that, things will be ever so much more clear. You'll know what it was Jack did that gave Will cause to not trust him, or Jack perceived that lack of trust. The bit about the lamp too you'll find in **Red Sky**. If that doesn't clear things up, e-mail me and I shall attempt to do so. Sorry for the homework, but those two stories just lead perfectly, one to the other and, as this is a continuation of Best Intentions, I had to bring some of it here. Of course, since Granger and Molly are going to be a big part of this fic, they will continue to breathe into my story… Hmmmm… did I just give something away!?_**

Chapter 2: House calls…

The doctor froze upon entering the Turner's guest room. He stared at the two figures he assumed would be his patients. One, a dark man lying still in the bed, deathly still, save for the shallow rise and fall of his chest. What he lacked in a shirt, he more than made up for in the massive amounts of makeshift, red-stained bandages covering his torso. His other patient, a woman, sat on the bed, with the other patients head cradled in her lap. Dried blood caked one side of her head, thus marking her as his other patient. 

She looked none to friendly, however, as she sat glaring at the doctor, daring him to come near. She looked positively ready to pounce, if he attempted to approach. He had no intentions of doing so, as he valued life; he was a doctor after all.

"Elizabeth?" the doctor searched the room for assistance.

Moving over to the bed, Elizabeth lay a hand gently on the shoulder of the female patient, "Ana, the doctor is here to help. We must let him look at Jack."

Tearing her challenging glare from the man for only a minute, she turned to Elizabeth. "I won't leave him."

"No one's asking you to. He just needs to be able to get close enough to examine and treat him. I told you, we can trust him. This is the best chance Jack has of living."

Reluctantly, Ana gently placed Jack's head from atop her lap to the pillow. Placing a soft kiss on his still lips, she moved away… albeit, not far away. When she stood, however, she swayed and lifted a hand to her forehead. Her other hand reached for the nearest wall. She closed her eyes and winced at the headache that persisted.

"Ana?" Elizabeth pressed a steadying hand to her shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned toward Elizabeth and shook her head slowly, "I'm fine."

The doctor looked at her with a degree of concern, but went to the man's side first. In his orderly mind, triage had been established; the man was hurt the worst, thus he came first. The woman appeared to need only secondary care. Besides, he had a distinct feeling that she would bite off his fingers should he attempt to minister to her wounds. 

"Have her sit before she falls." With that he dared to step up and examine the more seriously wounded patient. He carefully lifted the bandages, examining his arms, chest and sides. Then gently rolling him to his side, he gazed seriously at those on his back.

He offered no more than a grunt as he moved around checking the pirate. The leg was the place he ended his examination. He needed to be careful there as the blood now appeared clotted and slowed. Once he removed the bandage and the pressure, he needed to be ready to deal with the possibility that an artery might be nicked.

Looking at Elizabeth, he declared, "Pick a sturdy table in your house; clear it off and scrub it well. Once you are ready, we'll move him there. That leg requires immediate surgery. The rest of his wounds need to be cleansed deeply, to remove the putrid fluid's building up and proper medicine applied."

She left the room. Molly moved to follow, but halted when he called out again."Oh, and make sure that plenty of broth is prepared. Once I'm through, it will be necessary to get him to drink as much as possible, to build up his blood."

Turning to Will, the doctor concluded, "I will need buckets, many buckets of clean water. Boil it first for purification; a change of britches for after. Oh, and plenty of towels and blankets to warm him. Fever is one thing, don't want to risk shock."

With his assigned task, Will left the room in a hurry.

Sitting in the chair next to Jack, Ana never moved. She merely stared at the pirate captain, her inner voice shouting, screaming, willing him to wake and to be well.

Turning he realized that he was now alone with the very conscious, very menacing female pirate. A tense, uncomfortable silence settled in the room. The doctor thought it a good opportunity to try to talk to the young woman. She obviously cared very deeply for him the unconscious man. It was evident in her protection of him and the desire of contact. If he could only allay her fears…

"You are Ana Maria, am I right?"

She made no effort to respond to him, nor turn in his direction.

"I'm Dr. Walker. I'm a good friend of the Swann's." He paused looking for some visual sign of response. Receiving none, he continued. "You and your captain are safe here, for the time being. I know what Jack Sparrow did for Elizabeth and Will on that island. I'll not bring the Navy to their door, nor trouble to you and yours. I only ask that you trust me. This man needs your help, as well as mine, if he's to survive."

Ana turned a vacant expression to the man. "I do trust you." A small, slow smile spread across her face, but that smile never quite reached her eyes. It looked more like a snarl; like a tigress baring her teeth in warning. Then the warning came. "Because if he dies here, so do you."

Dismissing him, she returned her gaze to Jack.

The words were spoken so matter-of-factly, so devoid of emotion, that the good doctor never doubted, for one minute, that she meant every word. He swallowed hard and nodded in response. "Yes, um, well…." He took a deep steadying breath before continuing, in what he hoped was a voice that sounded light and unaffected, "I shall do every thing within my power to see that _that_ does not happen. You see I have a wedding to attend in another week. My sister would be ever so upset with me, were I not there."

Anna was not amused.

***

After spending hours on his patient, with the help of the Turner's and their guest, they were all exhausted. Now, Jack lay on a freshly made bed. His torso draped in clean bandages. Ana maintained her post at his side, never once abandoning him. She too sported a fresh white bandage around her head.

All arguments from friends, encouraged her to rest, had long since died. She was alone with him and she would not leave. For her, resting meant laying her head on the bed, next to Jack, and dozing.

***

"I've done all I can for now. The rest is up to him. Or them."

Elizabeth handed the doctor a towel to dry his hands. Molly and Will bustled around behind them, cleaning up the surgery area. Both of them stopped working at Elizabeth's next words.

"Do you think he'll……?"

"Elizabeth, I'm a doctor, not God." Seeing her distressed look, he continued, "Just keep an eye on him and watch the fever. Get that medicine in him at the times I specified and keep him sponged down to tamp the fever as much as possible. And the woman, Ana Maria, keep an eye on her as well."

Handing him his hat and coat, Elizabeth accompanied him to the door.

"I'll return on the morrow to check up on him. Keep him as still as possible, though with the fever, it will be difficult. Try to keep him cool, but don't let him catch a chill. I'll bring the extra medicine when I come by."

He turned back as he was leaving, this time with a more serious face. "I know you know what you're doing and I'd do the same thing, in your place. Assuming he still lives in 4 or 5 days from now, he should leave Port Royal as soon as possible."

"It would be dangerous to his health Lloyd."

"Staying to long in this port, well known as he is, could prove more so."

Placing a hand on her arm, he added, "He's a sick man Elizabeth, no doubting it. What he's going to suffer just getting well, has only begun. If indeed getting well is his fate. Listen to his fever ramblings. Discern what you can. The fevered mind often reveals much of a tortured soul, as well as the physical body."

Elizabeth nodded, knowing they would have to keep vigilant. She knew the Pearl was anchored near Alligator shoals, only 20 miles due west. The crew would not blend well in the community, should they tire of waiting word on their captain, thus come inland.

Worry began to consume her thoughts as she chewed the inside of her lip, closing the door to the night air.

***

Opening the door to the Turner's house Molly startled when she came face to face with a young man, hand extended ready to knock.  

"Oh…I …. um… can I help you, sir?" Awaiting his reply, Molly took an appraising look at the man. _Tall_, she thought, _so very tall_. His jet-black hair glistened in morning sun. _Goodness, he's smiling_.. Looking above that smile, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were the color of the sky.

She found herself smiling back, as they stood there staring in mute silence.

Blushing furiously, he lifted his hat. "Sorry, uh, forgive me, I'm-- " 

Before he could finish realization dawned that the man before her was a young, carbon copy of the doctor who had been here the night before. Eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat…

"Oh, you're the doctor's son, aren't you?" 

He opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he was about to say, was quickly left on the front door step. Molly reached out and, grabbing his arm, bodily yanked him inside. He stumbled into the room a good five feet before managing to stumble to a stop.

Slamming the door she reclaimed that arm and literally dragged him to the location of his patient. Once inside he took in the scene. The pirate captain, just as his father had described, lay in the bed thrashing feverishly. Will sat on one side holding tightly to the covers, apparently to keep tension on the blankets to press the pirate down to the bed. 

Elizabeth halted to see the newest addition to their guest room. "Gabriel" she sighed in greeting. 

The younger doctor merely nodded as he took in the scene before him. All the occupants looked exhausted. 

"Will, Elizabeth… Looks like you've had your hands full." 

"You could say that." Elizabeth looked down at the captain. "He's been so sick, Gabriel." 

From his place next to the pirate, Will continued, "Your father said to keep him still. I don't think he knew how difficult that would be." One hand rubbed gently at his bruised jaw, "I've been hit three times, and called, what I think are bad names, in more languages than I knew existed." 

Approaching the pirate, the doctor realized, for the first time, the other occupant near the bed. She looked about ready to drop. His father had mentioned the feral female and something about being wary of her. Well, she certainly didn't appear to be much of a threat at the moment. 

In fact, as Gabriel was setting down his bag he saw her tilt toward the floor. Quickly rushing to her side, he was met by the Irish girl. He scooped Ana Maria up, as if she weighed nothing, and stood up to his full height. Molly stood up with him and found herself staring. He was still gaining height, when she had long finished straightening. _Merciful heavens, he's tall._

"Where can I put her?"

"Follow me."

She led him to a second room, just next door. The doctor laid her in the bed and carefully covered her with the quilt at the foot of the bed.

Molly approached the doctor and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'll stay with her."

His father had mentioned the young Irish girl, but had failed to mention her being so…..strong. He rubbed absent mindedly, at his bruised arm where she had grabbed him, twice. 

"Oh.. good.. thank you.. um, I'm sorry, I don't recall your name, Miss?"

"That's because I've yet to be givn' it to ye, lad." She jutted her chin upward and pulled a chair up next to the bed.

Knowing the urgency of his visit, he turned to leave. At the door he halted when he heard the young lady speak.

"Molly. M'names Molly McBride"

"Nice to meet you Molly McBride. I'm Gabriel Walker."

"Doctor, please. M'friend, you must hurry t'him." she looked about to say more, but not trusting her voice, she turned back to Ana and swallowed hard. Managing at last, "He's so sick." 

Not wasting a moment more, Gabriel hastily exited the room.

***

_A/N's__:_ Thank you to all who read and reviewed, and to those that read and maybe didn't review. I'm utterly and completely blown away..! Honestly, it's only because of you that I finished and posted this 2nd chapter so quick. I hope you enjoyed glimpsing a little more of Molly. Jack and Ana will be more the focus in Chapter 3. Sorry, it took so long to post this chapter. Actually it was ready to post yesterday, but my nerves got the better of me. This really is a new place for me to be. I'm much more at home doing the reading and reviewing. Rat still isn't listening to me where that is concerned. All she says to me is "Where's the next chapter?" I can just hear the whip cracking over my head!!! Why didn't someone tell me writing was so nerve wracking?!?!?!?

***


	3. Dreams and Premonitions

**CHAPTER 3: DREAMS AND PREMONITIONS**

Fog closed in on her… heavy, oppressive, sound numbing fog. Voices... she heard them faintly, muffled. Swords clashing, men grunting, moving about… she could feel fear. Each clanging, clashing sound caused her to wince in response. 

She heard the sounds of a duel, muted, but definitely there. _That noise, who..? _She wondered, squinting into the fog, searching out the source.

The fog receded enough for her to see more clearly only her immediate surroundings. 

_A ship…_ she surmised…She looked around and wondered_…what ship?_ Spying the helm, she noted.._…I'm on the quarterdeck …but… not the Pearl…_

A loud grunt brought her back to the skirmish she heard earlier. Barely making out forms moving about, she realized the ongoing battle came from the main deck below. 

Eyes widened with recognition at the scene, _GOD THIS IS GRANGER'S SHIP!!_

Straining. Her mind raced frantically. She felt something.. fear... panic… rage, intense rage. She was at a near panic state. From her position at the left railing she began making her way to the stairs.

_JACK!_, her mind screamed as two forms emerged from the fog. He was there, locked in battle with one of Granger's men, his bloodied form dodging and moving swiftly about the ship. Dead bodies of the other crewmen littered the deck.__

_'JACK. Hold on, I'm coming…!' _She called out. Looking down, she moved to scoop up a dropped cutlass and stopped suddenly, eyes widened.__

Disbelief mingled with the other emotions swirled within her as she stared. She was looking directly at a body lying on the deck near the far railing, arms tied behind her lifeless form. Blood covered one side of her face. But Ana knew. _'THAT'S ME!' _

A loud grunt from her left brought her attention back to the fierce fighting below._ God, this is happening and I'm- _She couldn't finish the thought.

Disappearing into the fog, Jack was retreating at the insistent blows from his aggressor. She could now see only the back of the one he fought. Suddenly, the man backed up and fell, hands clutched to his chest.

Jack moved forward with the motion of his thrust, stepping out of the fog. He stood over the felled man, his black hair hanging over his face. Staring down at the man he just killed; his chest heaved with the exertion of his efforts.

She looked around frantically for other challenger's and seeing none, she breathed a momentary sigh of relief. _'Jack, over here!'_ she yelled, waving an arm. Confused at his lack of response, she continued louder, _'LOOK AT ME! I'M HERE! IT'S… IT'S ANA!'_ He didn't seem to hear her. 

He looked up at the quarterdeck, but not where she stood. Her eyes followed the path his gaze traveled. She realized he was looking at her own dead, lifeless body. She looked back at Jack and was stunned._ Tears? Oh my god, are those…?_

Slowly she shook her head. _No.. he thinks that I'm dead. He thinks that's me…._

She moved to put herself between him and the form that looked like her. _'Jack', _slowly shaking her head_ 'Jack, I'm here… Don't you see? I'm fine... it's me! _What she saw in his eyes filled her with dread. Death stared back at her. 

Then, she caught movement from her peripheral and turned to look. She stared in wretched fear as Granger emerged from the fog, coming up behind the pirate captain, sword drawn, his intent apparent.

_'GRANGER. JACK, LOOK!' _She yelled pointing.

Jack didn't seem to notice Granger's approach. He simply stood.

Suddenly, with a feral growl, Jack turned to brace him. Swords clashed, their noise caused an echoing pain that resonated in her head. So palpable in her, she could feel the vibrations of the swords as they collided.

She clenched her hands into the gauzy material of _…a dress?_ her eyes traveled down to stare at what she was wearing. _This is NOT happening,_ her mind screamed.

Unable to stand it any longer, she bolted forward, _'I'm coming Jack'_ But her forward progress halted at the top of the steps. An invisible barrier cut short her progress, not allowing her to descend to the main deck.

Thicker fog began rolling in, swirling around the combatants, making the duel harder to see. Terror seized her, and she began to tremble, a trembling so intense that she felt sure her body would shake to pieces.

The sounds of the battle brought her head back up. Jack parried the first blow, spinning out of its forward path. Granger was off balance and leaning forward from the missed contact of his weapon. Jack, in completing his spin, brought his sword around and buried it deeply in the man's back. Granger fell face first to the deck of the ship. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ana relaxed her stance. Leaning against the rail, she closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes again, they widened in stark terror! 

Granger rose from his death still, and moved with a persistence Ana had only seen in those under the Aztec curse. He pulled the sword that Jack had left embedded in his body. It slid out with a sickening grinding sound of metal and bone. He staggered, drawing near to loom over the unsuspecting pirate.

Jack, panting with great effort to remain upright, finally gave in and sagged to his knees. He looked up, and spoke, not to her, she realized, but in the direction of her dead body lying on the quarterdeck. _'Sorry, God I'm so…I failed you Ana. You were ...only reason…without ye…Hurts t'breath. Don' wanna…'_ his voice trailed off.

He was looking at the dead form of his Ana lying in a pool of blood on the ship. She saw an impenetrable sorrow, a blankness, a void, complete capitulation and sadness. 

_'WHAT? No,_' she whispered and began vehemently shaking her head. Unable to go to him, her hands rose, pushing at the invisible barrier separating them._ 'Jack I'm right here! I'm not dead. God Jack, FIGHT, FIGHT HIM!!'_ She screamed.

He lowered his head in acceptance as Granger's sword arched downward to deliver the final deathblow…

_'NOOOOOOOO!' _ She heard her voice from far away. 

***

Gasping, Ana shot bolt upright. She raised a tremulous hand to her aching head, encountering tears on her face… the dream.. it was… a dream. She searched the room for the object of her dream..  Disoriented, she wondered momentarily where she was. She remembered sitting next to Jack, trying to help Will hold him down. Her eyes widened_…_

_JACK!_

Swinging her legs quickly off the bed she moved as fast as she could. Flinging open the door, pausing only a moment to grab hold of the wall for support, she moved on.

Standing in the doorway, she paused a moment more. Elizabeth was attempting to spoon something into Jack's uncooperative mouth. Will was attempting to keep him propped up and keep his arms still. 

She breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the doorframe. _He's still alive_; the dream had only been a dream. Then she stumbled over to the bed. 

"What are you doing? Stop!" Ana Maria moved to take the cup from Elizabeth.

"We are trying to get this stubborn, pig-headed, pirate to take this medicine the doctor perscribed. Honestly, he's so feverish he fights us every step of the way."

Ana noticed dried blood on Will's lower lip. "I see he took it out on you again."

Will winced as he attempted to gently lower the thrashing form back to the bed. "You should still be resting."

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly 24 hours. Had us a little worried there." Will stood dabbing at the dried blood on his lip. "We can't seem to get him to take in any of the broth, nor the medicine the doctor left. When it goes in, he spits it back out."

Ana reached over to Elizabeth and took the cup. Next, she cast a meaningful gaze at them both, "I'll stay with him now. You two should go rest."

"You sure you're up to this?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly.

She nodded and looked down at Jack. "Oh yes, very certain."

Exchanging worried looks, Will and Elizabeth moved toward the door. Will stopped and turned, about to say something. Elizabeth stopped him by placing a staying hand on her husband, and spoke, "I'll bring you some food Ana. You must keep up your strength. One of us will come in to check on you every hour, but call if you need us. We'll be here to help with medicine or bandages."

Nodding but her eyes never leaving Jack, she reclaimed her chair at his side. She would not leave him again. She would make sure he knew she was there for him. 

***

Two days now since she awoke from that horrible dream. Here she sat in the chair by his bed, Ana wringing out the cloth for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight. His fever was back with a vengeance, burning him up inside and out. He seemed cold sometimes, yet the fever burned his skin hot to the touch. 

He didn't seem to be getting any better and she didn't understand why… none of them did.

He was draped in almost mummy-like appearance. The wounds still oozed some of the infectious liquid, therefore, requiring constant attention. This meant the bandages had to remain lose. Many of the wounds were red and putrid smelling from the infection. The smell soured her stomach.

***

On the second day after Jack was brought to the Turner's, Gibbs showed up at their doorstep. The Pearl had come to claim her captain. Gibbs, distraught at seeing the physical abuse suffered by his friend, his captain, fumed with rage. Not trusting his own voice, he stomped from the Turner house. 

Catching up with the older pirate before he retreated completely, Will encouraged Gibbs not to endanger the Pearl. "Jack will not be happy to know you've brought her to Port Royal risking her to the Royal Navy. Anchor near Alligator shoals, if you must remain close. Come to port only to get word of Jack, and come alone, but keep the Pearl hidden."

Before the crew of the Pearl left, they burned Grangers ship and watched it sink to Davy Jones Locker. Watching the burning wreckage, they felt a small measure of redemption for the captain they felt sure was dying.

***

He was losing his battle… No, her mind corrected, one has to fight in order to lose. Jack was no longer fighting, he was surrendering. He was surrendering his life.

Ana's dream, so real… so terrifying… but the experience told her what to do. She had to make him know she was there. Over the last four days, she'd done nothing but talk and argue that point with his delirious mind.

"I will NOT lose you Jack Sparrow. Don't you bloody give up on me." She spoke to him as she wiped the fevered sweat from his brow. Fear and frustration choked her. She had to make him aware she was alive and with him.

Tossing and turning Jack mumbled, sometimes incoherently, other times, you could make out what he said, if he spoke English…. They were various dialects in which he mumbled, products of his restless sleep. 

Elizabeth could identify most all, but make sense of little. French, predominantly, and some Spanish and a third. An ancient language was all she could be certain of; spoken only in monasteries and by priests at church.  None of the words uttered loud enough or strong enough for discernment.

_"__Je suis désolé, Ana... Mon Dieu... Ça aurait dû être moi!" _he groaned the words, more than spoke them as pain tore through him and seared his body.

She didn't understand the words he said, but she felt them. She felt them down to her soul; felt them ripping her apart, felt them melting her inside. For the first time, Ana felt despair, she felt like she was losing him. 

Hearing movement behind her, she turned. Elizabeth stood rooted to one spot. Staring.

The look on Elizabeth's face scared her. "What? What did he say?" 

"Something about '…sorry Ana'," she looked at the female pirate, her own eyes shinning with unshed tears, "he said 'it should have been me'. Ana, I… I think-"

Ana's gaze quickly returned to Jack. "NO!," she interrupted angrily. "Leave now."

Elizabeth didn't move.

"I don't need all of you in here thinking he… won't live. He doesn't need that."

Turning quietly, Elizabeth softly closed the door behind her.

She continued her argument with the unconscious man, this time more angrily, "Bloody fool," she moved to pick up the wet cloth, "Now look who's leaving who… ye… ye daft sod." 

Frustrated she dropped the rag and wiped angrily at the tears that began to fall, "I promised you I wouldn't leave you. Remember? On Granger's ship? Now, you CAN'T LEAVE ME!"  Her voice choked off with emotion.

***

In Jack's fever infested mind the scene played out over and over again, in rapid succession. Her death was the last thing he saw, the last thing he wanted to see. He'd rather die a thousand deaths. He tried to save her, but in the end, he only watched her die.

The intense pain of failure, of loss, as Granger pulled the trigger, blood exploding on her head, Ana's lifeless body falling to the deck.

His last conscious thought, all he knew before he went on his rampage. Ana's death was the last thing he wanted to see, so, he didn't care if he lived or died. But he would damn well take Granger with him. Hell would be a busy place today.

***

Rarely leaving the room, Ana never used the makeshift bed Molly assembled for her. Instead, she opted for sleeping in the chair close to Jack. When she dozed, she slumped forward with her head on the pillow next to that of her captain's still form. She stayed with him to the point of exhaustion.

Tonight, though, after four days of intense arguing and complaining to convince him, progress slipped within reach….

She didn't know what made her do it. She had been sweet and reassuring, persistent and insistent, when working to convince him. For three days, that hadn't worked. Now, it was time to take a different approach. Part of her wanted to slap him, but she didn't think he could take that.

"DAMN IT JACK. I AM REAL!", she yelled. Frustration reached a boiling point over this constant battle waged. "I'M HERE WITH YOU- ME- ANA MARIA!"

Inhaling to draw strength, her voice caught at the memory of their conversation back in Grangers hold, when Jack compared losing her to losing his hat.  "YOUR… YOUR OLD DAMN HAT!"

She grabbed his hand, brought it up and placed it over her heart. Her heartbeat, now erratic, pounded in rhythmic cadence under his palm.

Slowly his eyes opened. For the first time some semblance of clarity shone in them.

"Ana?"

In surprise, she sat back slightly, not yet willing to believe what she saw in his eyes. Acceptance. 

She bent toward his face and continued softly, "You're not dreaming, ye mangy sea dog. I'm here and I'm not going any where." She brought her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Still somewhat hesitant, he didn't respond at first. His other hand slowly ascended to her face. Gently his palm caressed the side of her face; she leaned into the touch. A strangled groan emitted from deep in his soul as his hand buried into her hair. Sighing, he pulled her closer, holding her, finally understanding. His body trembled with emotion. 

Ana indeed lived, now in Jack's heart and mind. That finally ended the debate.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_AUTHOR NOTES:_ Well. That was a REALLY long chapter. A big shout-out in thanks to my beta readers. First, (super) Rat, who helped to untangle my thoughts, untwist my words and sent me a cyber kick-in-the-pants for doubting myself.  Second, EstelWolfe for your wonderful grammar help. I over comma'd the story like some people over salt their food or put to much sugar in their coffee. I had some tense issues and you caught them, and healed each and every one. Thanks mates!

This was a fun chapter to write. Thank you for suffering through chapter 2. It was a trifle boring, but I'm hoping this chapter made up for all that. The subsequent chapters will help. IF you see my chapter's NOT improving, you must tell me. E-mail me, IM me. However, you do it.. let me know post-haste if I don't improve.

Oh, and a great thanks to my Train cd _My Private Nation_. It kept me company when I wrote. I thought of Jack's POV in at least 3 of the songs_; Calling all Angels_, _When I Look to the Sky_ and _I'm About to Come Alive_. Get that cd. It has very spiritual undertones. You'll love it! PROMISE!


	4. Rum and Recuperation

Chapter 4: Rum and Recuperation 

The nights and days she had spent tending Jack and convincing him of his earthly existence took their toll on Ana, still not fully recovered from her head injury and dizzy with exhaustion. Elizabeth ordered her to rest, in a separate room where she could sleep in a real bed, as opposed to the chair beside Jack's sick bed.

By design, this put the female pirate far enough away that if the captain awoke from his constant nightmares or spiked fever, Ana couldn't immediately go to him. It had become an unconscious reaction with her.

While Ana was not completely inclined to leave his side, her protests noted. She was far to tired and still hurting to lend her argument much strength. 

"You promise to come get me if anything happens?" She murmured, already half asleep.

Nodding in agreement, Elizabeth tucked the woman in and left the room.

*   *   *   *

Ana's absence, however, did not sit well with Jack. He noticed immediately when he woke that she was not in the room. The pertinacious pirate launched into a myriad of meticulous inquiries as to her whereabouts. Molly's answers did not satisfy his worried mind and his replies were laced with skepticism as to her health. He was more than a little worried they were hiding something from him.

Molly sat on the bed bracing Jack's weight forward as he leaned into her, keeping him propped up. Remaining upright on his own not easily accomplished for the still very weak pirate, making assistance necessary. Behind the leaning pirate the doctor prepared to apply medicine to the wounds on Jack's back. Molly did her best to sooth her friends' concerns over Ana's well being.

"A couple of days Jack," Molly insisted, peering over Jack's shoulder as the doctor pulled the bandages from his back. "She'll be here to see you straight away after that. 'Sides, I doubt seriously even Elizabeth could keep her away longer, even if she wanted to."

"You wouldn't lie to an 'ol pirate, would ye lass?" His eyes opened and closed with effort to remain awake. He sighed in resignation, truly sick and tired of feeling….sick and tired.

"Absolutely!" a small grin played on her lips.

Eye's arched with disbelief; Jack straightened up enough to give her a weak surprised glance.

"Most definitely I'd lie to an 'old pirate'. But never to my friend, Jack Sparrow." Her grin spread to a bright smile. "Besides, need I remind you, you are NOT old, just a wee bit unwell at present."

"Understatement lass-" He tensed and hissed in pain, reacting to the medicine the doctor began applying. Room spinning he groaned and lowered his head back to her shoulder.

Wincing at the man's reaction, Gabriel relented, "Sorry Captain Sparrow… I know this stuff burns like the very devil."

Feeling his body relax and his forward weight shift, Molly turned slightly to better see the face on her shoulder, and sighed.

"You need't bother apologizin' doctor. I'm think'n he's passed out."

"Well, it's probably for the better."

*   *   *   *

"You sure about tha' rum, lad? Only a lit'l?

"God no Jack. Please, Elizabeth would kill me, and she is in a killing mood at the moment. Or hadn't you noticed?"

In illustration of his point, Will quieted to better hear, with a pained expression,  the continuing argument taking place in the outer room. Both men turned a listening ear in the direction from where the two female voices issued. Obviously arguing, their voice levels alternated between an elevated, nearly screaming intensity, to a barely discernable muffle. At times, the two men could nearly make out what the women were saying- unfortunately.

Point taken, Jack continued, "Ah, yes well, she wouldn't have to know mate. Jus' a sip?"

Will eyed the healing pirate with a measuring look. "I'm sorry Jack. If I could, I would- I think. Besides, Elizabeth has already dumped all the rum Ana and Gibbs sneaked in. The little you've had is already causing enough problems."

He weakly lifted a hand in a dismissive gesture, "Jus' watered down, 'ardly worth mentioning." Jack sighed at the effort to continue the conversation, and closed his eyes.

"Well, Elizabeth did a lot of '_mentioning_' about that to Ana and Gibbs yesterday. Far be it from me to have her '_mention_' it to me. I have to live with her don't forget that. She's under a lot of stress with her father's wedding and worrying over all that's going on around here."

"Aye, well…." Eyes still closed, Jack's voice trailed off.

Searching for a distraction, Will turned to eye the food tray that sat on the bedside table, "Jack, you've hardly eaten any of this--" looking at the pirate, he noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing had become even and steady. "Jack?" he asked quietly.

He sat back in the chair and appraised the abnormally gaunt form of his pirate friend. He'd fallen asleep and the food looked completely untouched. A week and a-half now and he'd barely managed to eat anything. The doctor had said not to worry, that as his health returned, so too would his appetite return. 

Will had his doubts, however, it seemed that something deeper troubled the pirate, and he had no clue what. None of them did, but they all felt something deeper, some inner turmoil, a struggle raged within.

Still weak, though, he seemed to have no appetite and even less desire to eat. The dreams were still prevalent in his sleep and fever returned occasionally, sometimes intense. 

At the crescendo of voices in the outer room, Will looked up and sighed.  Elizabeth was definitely on a tirade. She and Ana Maria had butted heads more than once over the last three days. Mainly over the rum-laced water she, with Gibbs help, had been bringing into the house.  Ana had done so in secret because she knew Elizabeth would disapprove. Ana argued that giving it to Jack watered down, would aid in his acceptance of fluids.  Elizabeth maintained her stance that rum was vile and would do the man no good at all. 

In truth, Will didn't see the harm in the diluted rum. It was only slightly tainted; not enough to make Jack drunk and it was hard enough to get fluids into him as it were.

Sighing a deep _guess-I'd-better-get-out-there sigh Will slapped his hands to his lap and rose from his chair. Half way to the door, he heard mumbling behind him and turned. Jack was again caught in the midst of some dream as his head began tossing slightly…___

He hesitated and watched. While the dream didn't seem to be worsening, the argument on the other side of the door definitely sounded near to blows. Will placed his hand on the knob and worked the door open.

Stepping into the living area of the Turner house he suddenly halted. The sight he beheld both surprised and amused him immensely. There before him stood Elizabeth with hands firmly on her hips, and Ana, within a foot of Elizabeth, eye-to-eye, eyes blazing in an apparent battle of wills. _Well, almost_ _eye-to-eye_, thought Will, a slight grin creasing his face, Elizabeth being slightly taller of the two. However, he'd no doubt that whatever Ana Maria lacked for in height, she more than made up for in fight; especially a fight that concerned the welfare of one Jack Sparrow.

He'd rounded the corner, just catching the end of Elizabeth's rantings…

"--because I won't let you get a sick man drunk? I think that's what this is all about!"

Noting Ana's stance, clenched fists stiffly at her side, Will decided not to intercede, just yet. Curiosity now prevailed; thus, he adopted a rather casual stance, crossed his arms over his chest and reclined against a nearby wall. Choosing now to watch the scene the women presented play its self out. _Wish Jack could see this, he thought as his grin deepened._

An exhausted Ana was pliable and easily malleable to suggestion. But a well rested Ana was full of spit and vinegar when she got an idea into her head. And this particular idea had Elizabeth's tail feathers severely ruffled.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Ana's voice barked loudly. She closed her eyes and allowed a deep steadying breath in attempt to calm her anger before continuing. "It's time we leave. It's time my captain returned to the Pearl, to his crew. That will be far better for him than remaining trapped in a room on dry land, being henned over constantly." She spoke in a low voice, and there was no mistaking the forced evenness behind the words.

"He's not yet well enough to travel, let alone reassume the duties of captaining a ship!"

"For the thousandth time, he won't need to do anything, Gibbs and I can take care of that.  We'll weigh anchor at Tortuga and stay there while he recovers. This will allow the crew a place to disperse without drawing suspicion."

"HAH! You'll let him get drunk and that's no form of nourishment for his already depleted system."

"AAHH…I'd hardly call two drops of rum mixed in a cup of water enough alcohol to get any one drunk! 'Sides, you heard the doctor yourself, he said it wouldn't hurt and if it got him to take fluids, so much the better!"

"But you know his propensity for that vile drink, he'd find a way to get more when you weren't aware."

Smiling facetiously, the female pirate nodded, "Aye, he'd try a'right. But do you think me so beef-brained as to not know the difference? Missy, the day I can't handle the likes of Jack Sparrow and his tom-foolery, is the day I sprout wings and fly."

"So you plan to sail to Tortuga and remain there during his recuperation?

"Aye. It's a two days journey at best, given the Pearls speed."

"Well then, what if you encounter trouble between here and Tortuga?" Sensing some possible victory, Elizabeth's head lifted triumphantly. "He'll be more at risk in battle."

Rolling her eyes, Ana did not relent. "It's highly unlikely that any trouble will occur, but if it does, we'll handle it."

"But it's possible and you can't deny that."

Seething with anger, Ana replied through clenched teeth. "Lady, what I can't deny is that YOU are the one about to find yourself in a heap o'trouble, 'cause I'm about to lose what little remains of my control and you'll be minus a few teeth!"

Watching Ana's hands flex open and closed into fists, Will's smile faded as he began to speculate if it were now time for him to intercede. _What would Jack do_?, he wondered. _Nothing_. Having his answer, he suddenly smiled at the picture Elizabeth would present at her father's wedding sporting a black eye…

"Again, I say you CAN NOT deny that something might happen for which you will not be prepared!"

Her pride affronted, Ana's chin notched up a little higher, she added, "Look lady, I'm not some wet-behind-the-ears whelp. The crew and I can handle whatever comes and still protect our captain." She added with more force. "I'm his first mate. I'm in charge when he's unable. I decide when it's time to push off and it is time, NOW. We'll not leave our captain behind."

"What of the code Ana?"

"Bugger that. You've seen the crew at your doorstep. Do you honestly think they'd leave him behind?"

Tilting her head in thought, Elizabeth looked at Ana carefully. Her tone gentled slightly as she replied, "I think it's more to do with your feelings for Jack, than those of the crew."

Her eyes flashed hesitantly as she grasped the implication of that statement. Unwilling to reply directly, Ana pressed a different direction. "There are risks here too, lest ye forget. Your Commodore, for one, he knows we're here and it will only be a matter of time before he can ignore it no longer. The crew is restless and making more frequent their presence in your fair port. Somebody's bound to do something stupid."

"He is NOT my Commodore. He is my friend and at present, your friend too, as he's done nothing to act against you and Jack thus far. I fail to see why you would imply that he would do so at some later juncture." 

"Because, he's a bloody red coat and we are pirates and ne'er the twain shall meet."

"Fine then, you can talk to Gibbs, maybe see if he can restrain the crew or, better yet, have them set sail for Tortuga. We'll send for them when Jack is better able to travel."

Her jaw dropped as she stared at the haughty English woman as if she'd grown a second head. "'ave ye not heard a bleedn' thing I've said to ye? By the god's lady, you're even more daft than Jack, and twice as stubborn. I didn't think that possible of any one!" Her arms flapped to her side in frustration.

At the earlier mention of Norrington Will tensed and straightened, his arms lowering to his side.  The smile left his face as he recalled the visit to his smithy by the Commodore three nights past. He had mentioned it to the women, but he had not told them everything. He felt sure that if he had, Ana Maria would have packed Jack up and left in a heartbeat. If they only knew how very real a threat Norrington presented, she'd most certainly do just that…

*   *   *   *


	5. A Man of the Sea

_AUTHOR'S NOTES #1__:  I apologize to all of you who have this story on your Author's Alerts. I've had the most nightmare of a time in getting this story to post properly. ARGH!! A very frustrating night indeed. The first post didn't have the ending the way I'd typed it.. WEIRD. The first re-post I found some late errors, to a perfectionist, that is unacceptable (what a curse that is).  Now, my beta Rat has re-reviewed it and we are off to try yet again.. Sorry mates.. I'm a bit of a dork about stuff like this. This was definitely not a good night to run out of alcohol!._ CHAPTER 5:  A Man of the Sea 

While the women continued their heated dispute in which the Commodore's name surfaced, Will recalled their visit three nights ago, as if it were yesterday.  He was working late at the forge to maintain his business and some semblance of normalcy. 

It was during the period when Elizabeth had ordered Ana to the other room for her much needed rest, now that Jack was convinced that she was alive. Caring for the pirate was left to Molly and Will and it meant little time to get any work done at the forge. Elizabeth helped some but what precious little time she could spare, wasn't much. The governor's wedding was now only 3 days away and her absence in its preparation would definitely go noticed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _Flashback_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Working at night really wasn't so bad. The cooler evenings made the heat radiating from the fiery coals less pervasive. But Will was acclimatized to the heat; it was his trade, his escape, his chance to lose himself in his creation, to think, to labor off his stress and troubled thoughts. Troubled thoughts that still weren't sure Jack would live- troubled thoughts that wondered what tortured memories ignited his feverish dreams. Furthermore, even if he did heal physically would those dreams allow him to retain any form of sanity?

The insistent knock at the door to his shop, brought Will out of his thoughts.

Opening the door, Will's face flashed a moment of panic. Quickly recovering, his eyes settled steadily on the unexpected, very unwanted visitor to his shop.

"Commodore, it's rather late for a visit.  Something I can help you with?"

"Turner, indeed it is late." Scooting by the blacksmith, Norrington invited himself into the forge. "Just passing by and saw your lights. Thought we might… chat." With his back to the confused smithy, he stood surveying the room, as if looking for someone.

Will looked around too, and trying to sound more relaxed than he felt, he attempted to reply in a light tone. "Really Commodore, this just isn't a good time. I'm afraid I had some work back up on me. Sometimes, one just can't seem to find enough hours in the day to get everything done that needs doing. I'm sure you understand."

Turning slowly to face the smithy, the Commodore stared at Will before continuing. "Truly, when one misses consecutive days of work within ones own trade, assignments do tend to have a way of accumulating beyond a manageable level."

The friendly attempt at a smile, all but disappeared from Will's face. "I didn't realize His Majesties Royal Navy held such a keen interest in the hours I keep within _my own_ business."

"Just my own observation Turner, no need to take offense. Call it idle curiosity really. One can only guess at what would necessitate your need for abnormal business hours. Problems at home, perhaps something I can be of some assistan-?"

"No." Will interrupted. His voice was flat with irritation at the Commodore's inquiry. Will opened the door in obvious invitation for the man to leave. "I've more work ahead of me this night Commodore, so if you don't mind-."

"Ah, a new sword Turner?" Norrington interrupted as he examined the weapon, holding it up for better light, tossing it lightly in measure of its balance. "Not quite finished yet, I see."

Suddenly tired of the cryptic conversation, Will decided to cut to the chase. "What do you want James?"

At the use of his first name, he looked quickly turned to look at the smithy. "Just friendly banter, to give you a breather from your perfervid labor." He spun back and resumed his meandering of the shop. "Really William, how do you stand this heat?"

"You didn't come here for 'friendly banter'." Will continued as he descended the steps near the door, moving toward the officer. "In all the years we've known each other, 'friendly banter' has not been a product of our meetings."

"Well then, lets make amends and change the future, beginning today. So, how is Elizabeth these days? Still busy with her father's impending nuptials?"

Rather than answer, Will just stared, waiting, realizing he'd be better off knowing, or at least attempting to know, the purpose of the visit. Just in case… and Will had an awful feeling that he might know.

At Will's continued silence, Norrington sighed and continued as he roamed the interior of the shop examining various articles. "Over the last week, I've gotten some rather odd reports regarding activities within your residence. One report, for instance, noted some rather unsavory visitor's to your house, and on more than one occasion. Another, this one I find the most perplexing, states of numerous visits by the younger doctor to your home. Gabriel, I believe is his name. He's been seen on the arm of a young lady who also is reported to be staying in your home-."

The Commodore stopped abruptly. He felt the unmistakable tip of cold steel being pressed up against his neck. There was no mistaking the source, or its origin. He couldn't help his surprise, as he'd never thought in a million years, that he couldn't turn his back on the lad. He'd been very mistaken.

Slowly he turned to confront his aggressor. Astonishment settled on his face as he saw, not William Turner, but an older man with a parrot perched on his shoulder. As if on cue at their victim's response, the bird squawked and did a small dance on the shoulder of his owner and screeched. _"Down to the depths with 'im."_

"Were I you, Commodore, I'd hold completely still. One never knows what a pirate is capable of doing." Will said lightly, leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed.

The Commodore's eyes never left the man who grasped the blade now pressed to his throat, "It's Sparrow isn't it?"

Grinning, Will replied slowly as if he were speaking to an idiot, "Nooo that's Cotton. It surprises me that you don't remember what Jack looks like. Must be the heat in here, huh?"

Rolling his eyes at the quip, they rested on Will, un-amused. "You know good and well what I mean. He's one of Sparrow's men isn't he? There is more of his ilk roaming around Port Royal these days, roaming but not causing any trouble. I demand to know what is goin--."

The tip of the blade, the increased pressure drawing a small trickle of blood, choked off his intended words. Cotton's eyes darkened with rage as he continued to apply pressure to the blade, his protective loyalty for his captain completely evident in his feral sneer.

Sauntering forward, adopting a casual gait, Will smirked internally at himself. _Now I know how Jack feels. It's quite exhilarating to get the upper hand, not looking on the outside nearly as scared as one feels on the inside_. Dangerous too, the last thought sobering.

"You demand? You aren't exactly in a position to demand, by the looks of things. So, why don't you just tell me what you think you know."

Clearing his throat, Norrington continued, "You plan on killing me Turner?"

"I'm not the one holding the sword Commodore." 

"You think this is a game do you? Clearly you could disarm this knave and yet you do nothing. If I were here in an official capacity this would make you his accomplice and aide; which would not bode well for you."

"Your threats don't scare me Commodore. Although I am curious, if you are not here in an official capacity, then why are you here?"

"Very well then, I think it is Sparrow you are harboring in your home. Something's happened to either him, or someone he's very close to. That is the only reason I can guess why the Pearl remains anchored to the east of Alligator Shoals."

The Commodore watched carefully for some kind of reaction from the younger man. He was disappointed as he realized the boy was indeed growing up, now knowing how to hide his emotions better. 

Nodding slowly, Will came to a decision as he lay a steadying hand on the old man's sword arm, in gesture to partially withdraw the weapon. The blade remained, however, dangerously pointed, and within an inch of the Commodore's throat.

"Interesting. Continue."

"The Pearl, anchored so near Port Royal and Sparrow's men lingering about; yet no sign of Sparrow himself. Then there's the doctor's persistent presence to your home. Since you and Elizabeth seem to be in good health, I can only surmise that that someone staying there is very ill, or seriously injured. Now, that someone is of great concern to the Pearl's crew, and Jack Sparrow is obviously not in command, as I can't imagine he would consciously allow his ship to remain so near the Royal Navy's largest contingency in the Caribbean. Will, I can only think of one person who could inspire such loyalty from those men."

Startled and visually worried now at this, Will carefully contemplated his response, not really certain what he should do. Instinctually, though, his hand came to rest on a nearby weapon.

"Will, some of these things I've seen for myself and told no one else. However, once my officers begin noticing and thus reporting to me, my action, or inaction, comes into higher scrutiny. Tell me please, what is going on before all hell brakes lose, at which point there is little either of us can do to alter its course."

Examining the man quietly, Will contemplated the information the Commodore revealed. Had the officer really seen the infamous pirate ship days ago and chosen not to act? If so why or why not?  And coming here tonight with all of his suspicions in tact, the Commodore he knew four years ago would have come with a full garrison lying in wait outside the door ready to pounce, or at the very least charging the door when Cotton's sword lay within inches of the officer's throat.

When Cotton entered, during the Commodore's curious meandering around the forge, Will had already taken the brief opportunity to peer outside. Searching the darkness, he'd not found any sign of other members of his majesty's royal navy. Will relaxed somewhat and decided that the Commodore was alone, unattended.

Calculating all these pieces of information and acting on a hunch, Will decided a measure of trust was in order; he began relating to the Commodore the events that lead to Jack's presence in the Turner house and his current condition. 

The Commodore listened, and while appearing not fully convinced, Will noticed a look of concern on his face.

"He's in bad shape James. We aren't sure he'll survive, and if he does, how much of his previous health he'll retain is uncertain." At hearing these words, Will swore that the man's eyes went from concern to sadness.

"I see. You're telling me that if he lives, his pirating days may well be at an end?"

Nodding, Will answered. "Possibly."

"Might I see this for myself?"

The request seemed sincere and borne without malice, yet Will lingered thoughtfully over the Commodore's request. Could it be possible that Norrington might be willing to look beyond his position, finding within himself a greater priority above his commission- his humanity? Did he really possess that ability?

Seeing Will's continued hesitancy, the Commodore continued. "I could have come here with a garrison of men, Will, you know that. Moreover, I could have just acted on my information and gone straight to your house and broken down the door. I dare say I might have made evidence of my suspicions, and yet, here I stand before you, quite alone, and very unarmed."

That last bit of information gave Will his answer… He decided his hunch merited testing and nodded in acquiescence to the officer's request. 

Turning to Cotton, Will lay a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder and without a word, Cotton lowered his weapon. The older man looked uncertain and turned questioningly at the young blacksmith. Will knew and shared his concern.

He spoke quietly to the man… "It's all right, I think. It will be any way. You go on ahead, warn the others."

With that Cotton left, but not without giving the officer one last look of warning. If anything went wrong, if his captain was in any way put in harms path, Cotton's glare marked the Commodore's life as his own for the taking, for the red coat would surely die.

*    *    *

As the men walked the short distance to the Turner house, no words were spoken, each chewed over the thoughts racing in their minds. Will was tense and preoccupied with the possibility that this could well be a trick, and that if that proved true, many men would die here tonight.

Only three days prior, members of the crew decided, rather informally, to linger as unnoticeably as possible near the shop and around the Turner house, keeping an eye out for trouble. It had evolved into a rotation of the men for breaks and such. As Cotton watched the forge this night, so to Cotton ran ahead of Turner and Norrington to warn the others not to take action- yet. However, if trouble did erupt, the older pirate's parrot would fly back to the Pearl carrying a blue bandana, signaling to the other's that trouble was afoot and to come immediately.

When they arrived, Molly alone tended their pirate patient who, in the throws of yet another bout of intense fever, lay mumbling deliriously.  Fortunately, Ana was resting in the other room, Will only hoped she would remain there for the duration of Norrington's visit.  He would hate to see the woman's reaction to the presence of the red coat. She would surely charge full force like a wild banshee with dagger in hand.

Watching Norrington's face closely to interpret his reactions, Will did little else but keep a hand on the pistol hidden inside his shirt waist-- just in case. The sight of the feverish pirate, his visual gauntness coupled with the swathing of bandages, added to his deathbed appearance, confirmed for the Commodore the truthfulness of Will's earlier statement.

Shock… no other word came to mind to describe the look on Norrington's face as he gazed at the delirious pirate captain before him. 

Swallowing hard against the disbelief, he cleared his throat before attempting to speak.  His mouth worked open and closed several times before words accompanied them. "This Granger person, he did this?" At Will's nod, he continued. "I don't understand. How could a man like Granger have gotten his hands on him in the first place?"

"Granger issued a bounty on Jack's head and for months he'd done little but defend himself against those who sought to cash in on it. From what Gibbs tells me, I've a notion that he purposely allowed himself to be captured, for two reasons. First, there had been a brawl in a tavern between himself, members of his crew and some bounty hunters, wherein an innocent boy was killed. Secondly, his concern for a former crewmate rumored to be employed by Granger. He has a-," He paused to find the correct word, "vested interest in this person and, well, the rest you know." 

Will continued to watch the officer carefully. While he looked genuinely concerned as he gazed at Jack's unconscious, feverish form, Will would not relax his stance. Molly too, while appearing only concerned for her nursing duties, kept a hand close to her left thigh where a pistol remained hidden.

"Caring and conscience in a pirate, that's got to be quite the conundrum. Add to the puzzle the fact that he would jeopardize his own life over concern for a _former_ crewmate, who, I might add, began working for the very individual that wants Jack's head. Why would he do that?"

"Ana Mar-…er..… the crewman working for Granger, did so only in attempt to divert him in his pursuit. And as to the other, I've told you before, Jack is a good man who just happens to be a pirate." 

"Nobility and honor in a pirate… Nothing about Jack Sparrow is ever as seems."

"Well, wouldn't you agree that things aren't always what they seem? Deception is definitely part of the pirate framework; therefore, I think Jack acted well within the accepted pirate practice in deceiving you into thinking him a conventional pirate. He has that way about him; did the same to me when I first met him. It wasn't until he saved my life, that I first glimpsed that even a pirate could possess both good and bad pieces of the same puzzle, and still make a person of honor and nobility. "

"Still know your place, huh Turner; between me and Jack?" The Commodore clasped his hands behind his back and flashed a small grin toward Will. "You can relax and remove your hand from that weapon at your waist Will. I assure you, I'm of no threat to you or Captain Sparrow."

Surprise registered on Will's face and he slowly removed the hand from inside his shirt. "Was I that obvious?"

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Norrington sighed. "Only in that I'd do exactly the same thing were I in your shoes."

At that moment, Jack began thrashing violently, lost in the dream that held him captive, terrorizing his once restful sleep. Molly reached across him in an attempt to subdue him, however, his erratic display nearly sent her flying. Noticing this, Will quickly rushed to the other side of the bed to assist.

_"Mon amour... ne me quitte pas... j'ai essayé... vraiment... j'ai essayé, Lucette." _muttered the pirates.

"French. That was most certainly French. He speaks French? Sparrow speaks French?"  Sputtered the Commodore incredulously.

"Apparently so." Will stopped speaking as he ducked an unintentional, but well-aimed fist from the now feverishly fighting pirate. The blow barely missed Will's chin. "Do you have any idea what he said?"

"Something like… 'my love, don't leave me, I have tried...  truly.... I tried Lucette.' Who is Lucette?"

Will looked at Molly questioningly. "Well?"

Molly met Will's look. "She's an old friend of ours. And I told ye once, an I'll tell ya again, I'll not be the one telling that story. Jack knew her better than I and he was the one t'see hold her as she died… it's his story, he'll have ta be doin' the tellin'." 

She looked at Jack and spoke intently. "Ya hear tha' Sparrow? Ya got t'be gettn' well so's they can hear tha' story." Her Irish brogue became thicker with emotion.

Once Jack had quieted down again, Will decided it time for this little visit to end. He showed the Commodore to the front door.

However, before Norrington left, he turned to Will and in his most serious and sympathetic tone, spoke softly. "I know his condition is not favorable for traveling, but I would advise strongly that he and his ship leave Port Royal very shortly. This is just too dangerous."

"I thought you said you'd not lift a hand against him."

"I'm not the threat you need concern yourself with. There are many officers on this island that would like nothing better than to be credited with the capture of one or all of the members of the infamous Black Pearl. A man can gain quite the promotion and stature for such an undertaking."

Will nodded and as the Commodore turned to leave, he stopped him. "Wait," he hissed loudly into the night, "I told you what you wanted to know. Now, I want to know, why? Why do this, why the sudden change of heart?"

The Commodore smiled sadly. "It was by no means a sudden change of heart. When you freed Sparrow from the gallows all those years ago, you actually freed me as well.  You see, thinking hard on it, I realized he did more than just save you and Elizabeth. In breaking that curse, he saved my life and the lives of my crew. We never would have survived that confrontation with Barbossa's cursed crewmen. We'd have been slaughtered. Not to mention countless others who might have fallen in unsuspecting ports if Barbassa had continued his killing and plundering."

Nodding, Will smiled, "Thank you for telling me this. Although I do wish you had done so sooner."

"That was not an easy revelation for me to come to terms with, but I have. Didn't think I would want to share it with anyone… But now, it's rather liberating."  He smiled and began to turn. Stopping for one final warning…

"Don't take lightly what I said before Will. Sparrow and the Pearl must leave before something happens and someone does something foolish, thusly, setting in motion a chain of events that I fear neither one of us will be able to stop."

Seeing the blacksmith's uncertainty, he continued, "I know you fear for his safety and health once he leaves here, but I tell you this; he is first and foremost a man of the sea, as am I. In life or in death, the sea is his home and that is where he belongs. Whether he lives or dies, I think he would rather do one or the other at sea on the Pearl, don't you?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _End Flashback_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

"THAT SETTLES IT, WE LEAVE TONIGHT!" Ana fairly screamed.

Hands on hips, Elizabeth replied equally as loud. "THAT SETTLES NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! EXCEPT THAT YOU ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST INFURIATING, INSUFFERABLE, PIG-HEADED--" 

Ana's eyes narrowed dangerously and her hand clenched into an even tighter fist. It was time to intervene. Will began moving toward the feuding females.

"Um.. Elizabeth?" 

Both women jerked toward the approaching smithy and replied in loud unison, "WHAT?"

At the resonant anger in the unison voices, Will's forward movement stumbled to a momentary halt before he continued.

"I'm afraid I rather agree with Ana Maria on this. I think it's time that we consider getting Jack back to the Pearl and that ship as far away from Port Royal as possible. Tonight."

Opening her mouth to respond, Elizabeth's voice barely squeaked in response when the front door to the Turner house suddenly burst open, and three men entered with weapons drawn. 

_*   *   * to be continued *   *   *_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_****: **Sorry, sorry, sorry… evil author, sorry for cliffer… but I just, well, this was the perfect stopping place, really! Honest!!!****

Ok.. so, I completely forgot to put in any author's notes in the last chapter. *slaps own face, muttering 'bad llama'* eep, sorry mates. This posting thing is still so new to me.. I'm so sorry.. so very sorry… *sighs*. So, these notes are rather long as I need to make up for my blunder.

RAT, or SUPER RAT:  YOU are and always will be an ever-present help and inspiration to me. Your fic, Devil's Blood was the first fic I ever had the incredible fortune to find on FF.Net and I've been your loyal and devoted reader, enthralled and compelled companion, ever since. Why you would share your fic, Best Intentions, with me and ask, no, TELL me to write the 2nd part, entrust me to not destroy it, show such immeasurable trust to take your voice and make it my own.. I'll just never know. *dries eyes* ENOUGH dribble.. Another thing, just to clear the air, I AM real, my name IS Julie, NOT Diane, I AM alive and well in Texas and I DON'T LIVE ON BLEED'N LOVER'S LANE!!!!! Now, in order to prove this to you and Moo.. it's simple, YOU HAD BETTER come visit us for Christmas, else you'll never really be sure of my existence. Of course, I could be part of some kind of Witness Protection program and maybe you'll find some imposter at my home when you arrive. She will have had plastic surgery to look like me and….oh, wait, ewwww... Why would anyone have plastic surgery to look like me on purpose???? EEEK!!…. HAHAHAHAHAHA.. I'm at least partially kidding…hehehehehehe.

Now to my other sources of inspiration and members of my IM circle:

Hopeful Wolfe or ESTELWOLFE: your amazing and OMG!! Your talent humbles and captivates and dwarfs anything I might achieve in the ff world. Your grammatical assistance is greatly appreciated, and the chats with you- a bloody LOT of fun!! Remember.. whatever Jaraen wants in order to write that story as 'happily ever after', I'm on it.. I have something in mind and am moving toward that, but if you know of something specific, I'll gladly go on the hunt!  Remember, Christmas is just around the corner.

J.L. DEXTER: you are such an amazing talent and your stories grab and romance me.. thank you, thank you, thank you, for indulging my silly romantic notions. You are so wonderful at bringing to light that side of the Jack/Ana relationship that I just can't help myself where your fic's are concerned. No one, absolutely, NO ONE does that as well as you. I feel you channel Ana and make her an entirely living, breathing, complex individual. I'll always be reading your stories..  

DEMONICLITTLEGIRL: or lass, as I like to refer you as… Our 6 hour time difference has been a bit of an obstacle in our IM chatting abilities.. But, I am still here, still cheering for you, still sending good thoughts to your from TEXAS. We are thousands of miles and oceans away, but anytime you decide to come here, I'll drive half the distance to meet you and say hello. Seriously. When you make that trip to North America, lets meet in St. Louis.. Ok? Until then, remember to call me when you interview Johnny Depp…remember my roll, I'm the crazy aunt *nudge, nudge - wink wink* The comments form your sister's that my o/c Molly strongly resembles your siter Marie.. WOW.. Total accident.. but WOW.  Oh.. be on the look out for that Benny & Joon dvd.. 

Secondly, I just want to take a moment to thank all the wonderful reviewers for encouraging and strengthening my desire to write:

Rat refers to reviews as snacks to fuel the fire of writer's heart... well, they are indeed more than a little helpful in encouraging ones mind to continue the journey. But I'll finish this journey no matter what. However, it would be kinda nice to know if I'm improving from chapter to chapter or if I'm boring you to tears, or just out an out killing the story.. PLEASE LET ME KNOW… As to the possibility of there being another journey after this one.. hmmmm… I'm contemplating it.. but it will just have to wait until 2004. Not to far away.. if you are wanting it sooner… Or maybe a first chapter as a Christmas, should any one decide it merit it as a gift.. Hmm I dunno.. still thinking. Got one brewing in my head.. but nothing is down on paper.. Can't write 2 fic's at one time.. just not THAT capable in what I'm doing here.

SHAMELESS PLUGS: (not that they need them)

**L'Morgan** and her story Aftermath- GREAT FIC! And it's turning into a bit of a Jack/Ana thingy.. YEA!! Please go read it! Steer clear of those flames.. not talking about reviews here, talking about those hellacious California fire flames. We worry and wonder how you are doing. Praying that you are well and that your family is safe. And, somewhat selfishly, that you will UPDATE SOON!!!

**Tinkabelle21**.. You are superb!!! I'm that crazy reviewer that just can't get enough of your fic Ever Afters and Impersonating a Priest.. I want everyone to know what an amazing writer you are, because you are. You'd better NOT change the outcome of your fic just because I figured it out..!!! And, as for having to kill me because I did figure it out.. um.. you do live pretty far away, right? I mean.. maybe my name IS Diane and I DO live on Lover's Lane in Dallas, Texas.. *looks around nervously* Or, maybe you have little assassins hanging around in our bushes.. Ok.. ok.. well, I sent that e-mail personally so that no one would get wind of my ideas. I promise, I'll tell no one mate. Absolutely no one- oops.. Rat knows, is that ok? See, she knows everything that I know. We share stuff like that.. you know.. we really do.

Well, I'm a dork if I've missed anyone.. I'm thinking I haven't.. Just that after this story, I'm probably going to sink back into obscurity for a while, enjoy reading and reviewing, as I did before all this writing stuff. One thing, oh so excited today.. I bought a miniature recorder so that when I get a notion for a scene and am sitting in traffic, I can pick the recorder out of my purse and voice a scene out right there and then. Or, when I'm out for my 5 a.m. jog with the dog, I'll keep the loop over my wrist and can just whip it out for a few notes. Not having to run around with the laptop or a pencil and paper is really so cool. I used it in traffic today and finished writing the end of Best Intentions Gone Wrong.. hehehe.. nooooo.. not telling you anything! NO SPOILERS!!! HAHAHAHAHA.. 

Ok.. until chapter 6, whenever that is.. 

Ta!!


	6. Finding Cotton

_Author's Notes:_ According to Rat, I am 'bent'.. well, makes me wonder.. am I bent to the right or the left? Well, after my Pilates class this morning, I'm kinda bent over in pain, so I guess she's right, I am indeed bent…

_LOOOOONG chapter for you.. and kinda funny, at least that's what I was shooting for… Mostly Jack, so enjoy!_****

CHAPTER 6: Finding Cotton…

Bursting into the room with weapons drawn, three men successfully put a stop to all conversation.

Collapsing to his hands and knees, the eldest of the three men struggled to catch his breath. The other two crewmen, also breathing heavily, quickly take up positions at windows on either side of the door. Peering intently into the darkness outside, it was evident that they expected trouble.

First to overcome the surprise of the sudden disruption, Ana moved quickly to kneel by the side of the older man.

"Gibbs, what's this all about?"

"Cotton… he's missing!" Gibbs sat back on his heels.

"What?"

Stepping forward to hear better, Will asked, "Are you sure? Since when?"

One of the other crewmen spoke next. "Aye, it's true. We adn't seen 'im since the night he came to warn us 'bout you bringing that Commodore here. Been searchn' all over Port for any sign of 'm. Got wind o'somethn' earlier this morning, but it weren't Cotton, it were worse."

Indicating the men accompanying him with a nod, Gibbs continued. "Coker and Dobbins 'ere were searchn' when they overheard two men talking about see'n a ship anchored east a'here. Described the Pearl right down to her rutter. Decided it was time to move 'er to a different location. After that, we run all the way here." Gazing at Ana intently, he stated emphatically. "Lass, it's time to leave… now!"

Nodding mutely, Ana replied. "Aye. We'll get Jack back to the ship tonight. You make provisions?"

"Aye Miss Ana. She's fully stocked and ready to unfurl sails. Got a long boat at the shore west of here. Four men waitn' there fer us."

"But, what of Mr. Cotton?" Asked Elizabeth, stunned at what she was hearing. "Surely you don't plan on just leaving him?" 

"You've questioned all the crew; no one's seen him?" Will continued.

"Done all that and more lad." Gibbs responded. "By all accounts, we figure he's been gone for two days. And the hell of it is, we've still no idea where."

"Two days? Two days and you're just now telling me?" asked Ana, irritated.

Gibbs swallowed and looked at the female pirate. "Well, I thought it best we search all over 'an' at least try to find 'im before worrin' ya. Didn't wan' t'bring this kinda news."

Will continued, "Cotton's never done anything like this before?"

"Lad, if it were one of the younger men," answered Gibbs, "I'd say maybe… but Cotton? Not likely." Gibbs turned toward the crewmen that spoke earlier. "Coker, tell 'm 'bout the parrot."

"Ah.. tha' bloody bird of 'is. Just flying circles above the Pearl, landing only top the main sail, cackln' something awful, makn' no sense a'tal." Shaking his head fiercely.  "T'aint right, says I, bird's never done tha' b'fore."

Muttering a soft curse Ana turned to Will and Elizabeth. "Still think it was a good idea bringing that bloody red coat into this house with us here? Damn, I should 'a taken Jack and gotten outta here the second ya told me 'bout that.  I should 'ave trusted my own instincts, but no, you say it's t'dangerous, t'difficult for Jack to handle . . .I knew Norrington couldn't be trusted…"

Before either of the Turner's could respond, Ana turned back to Gibbs."First things first, we get Jack to the Pearl and set sail immediately."

"Aye Miss, but what of Mr. Cotton?.....the code?"

Neither one of theme wanted to bring it up, not really. _'Him that falls behind…'_ They left Jack once, left him to face the hangman's noose, before they returned to claim him. But that was then and this is now. The uncertainty of Cotton's fate; not knowing if he still lived or where to find him faced them. But on the other hand, their Captain was now very ill and his care had to come first, it would not do to get him tangled in a mess like this.

"If we just knew where to find him or if he's alive." Ana said as she thought it over.

"Actually, I might be able to help you with that."

Lost in their conversation, no one in the room heard Dr. Gabriel Walker enter. Turning to acknowledge him, the small group of Turner's and pirates stared, trying to figure how he'd gotten into the room unnoticed.

Reeling a little from their amazed stares, Gabriel thumbed toward the hallway he'd just come down. "I came through one of the back window. Thought it more prudent considering the dire circumstances." Grinning at his own cleverness, he added, "Rather piratical of me, don't you think?"

Stomping through the group to make her way to the doctor, Ana opened her mouth to speak when a loud crash from the bedroom in which their convalescing captain lay, caught her attention causing her to lose whatever it was she was about to say.

The crash was followed by Molly's angry shouting. "… can't be serious!....your bloody arse back in tha' bed this instant…!" 

First to enter the room, Ana and Gabriel halted in astonishment. Jack Sparrow stood there, albeit unsteadily, but at least he stood. The sudden entrance startled him and he was just regaining his precarious balance. Now he leaned heavily against the dresser at the foot of the bed, muscles trembling from exertion.

Standing between the pirate and the door exiting the room, Molly stood a resolute stance stiffening her spine, with her hands planted firmly on hips, and her chin tipped up at a challenging angle. Her Irish temper flared, making her face burn the same color as her hair.

Clothed only in breaches and the mass of bandages covering his torso, Jack slid his stubborn, slightly unfocused gaze to Ana as she pushed past the Doctor into the room.

Appraisingly, Ana's eyes roamed over Jack's wavering form. He looked unsteady, favoring his injured leg, careful not to put any weight on it. His pallor wasn't good with sweat beading his brow; the expenditure of energy had to be costing him plenty. Despite what she saw, she felt excited and elated at the determination in his eyes. Determination and a fire she'd not seen there since they'd carried him off Granger's ship on a litter.

Fear over his still weakened condition waged against the delight she felt at seeing him vertical for the first time in weeks. With that she felt her own worry over his health begin to relax, even as her desire to follow him into battle surged. Maybe this is what he needed. 

"What in blue blazes do ye think yor do'n Jack Sparrow?" She wanted to test the fire she saw in his eyes.

"I want….me 'ffcts." He demanded breathlessly, eyes never leaving hers. "I want. . . me man Cotton." Letting go of the dresser, he hobbled toward her. "And, I want me Pearl and crew far away from this bloody port as possible. Now!"

"Well," a small smile played on her lips. "It's about bloody time."

"Oh, and luv, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, it is indeed!" Her eyes danced with excitement as she asked. "So, what next, _Captain_?"

Somewhat caught off guard by her malleable attitude, his eyebrows quirked in mild surprise before he turned to the doctor and continued. "Doctor, I believe you were about to impart some news as to Cotton's whereabouts before we-." With a small gesture he indicated to Molly and the broken pitcher near the bed. ". . . interrupted."

"You. . . you can't be serious." Gabe sputtered incredulously as realization dawned. "You're nowhere near strong enough for this. There must be well over a dozen guards round the clock at the prison." His mouth closed with an audible click and he rocked back a little.

"Ah... the prison. Well, doctor, let me assure you," Jack's look darkened; he limped closer to the doctor. "You've no idea what I'm capable of." 

The words sent a cold shiver down the physicians' spine as he fought the urge to shrink in their wake. Before he or anyone in the room could respond Jack began to teeter dangerously sideways.

Ana grabbed one arm and the doctor grabbed the other. Molly hurriedly scooted the bedside chair over and behind him so they could lower Jack gently down.

Opening his eyes slowly, Jack's eyebrows pinched together in confusion as objects in front of him came into focus. Seeing the doctor first, his gaze then traveled to Ana. Her face was awash with concern as she knelt looking him.

_'She's kneeling?' he thought. Looking back at the doctor __'also kneeling….'_

"Am I not standing?" he asked Ana.

"Nay, you are sitting, which is far better than the alternative." She grinned.

Nodding and taking what he hoped to be a room steadying breath, Jack looked back to the physician. "Well doctor, while I rest 'ere a bit, care t'tell us how ya happened upon my man Cotton within the confines of Port Royal's fine prison?"

Seeing the argument as futile, the doctor sat back on his heels as he stared at the pirate sitting before him. Sighing in frustration, he answered. "A naval man came to my office this morning, said there was a man being held at the prison that needed medical attention. As I was needed elsewhere at that precise moment, I inquired as to the severity of his wound. He assured me it was  not life threatening, so I agreed to visit him later today."

"Cotton's mute, how'd ya know who he was?" Ana put in.

"When I left the prison, the same man who'd come to my office waited outside. He seemed intent on informing me that the man I 'd just treated would be of keen interest to Captain Sparrow, and to make him aware of his plight."

"You said 'naval man' was he an officer?" Will asked from the back of the room.

"Um… I'm not familiar with rank markings, but I do believe he was of high rank, given his many decorations on his uniform. You know, I almost think I've heard his name… let me see… Normn… Nordma…"

"Norrington?" Will supplied.

"YES! I do believe that was it."

"How badly is he hurt? Will he have trouble keeping up with us when leaving the prison?" Jack asked, drawing the doctor's attention back to him.

Looking at Jack he noticed that Ana Maria now placed a hand on the pirate captain's shoulder to keep him upright in the chair. He appeared to be losing strength even sitting, as he slumped forward with exhaustion.

"I daresay he'll outrun you leaving that prison."

Looking more irritated than amused, Jack cocked an eyebrow and glared at the doctor, prompting Molly to intercede. "Gabriel please."

"The worst injury appeared to be a deep cut to his left shoulder, I stitched it up promptly. There didn't appear to be much blood loss. Really, the deplorable conditions of that place and his age are of greatest concern." He supplied with a sigh of resignation.

"Thank you." Jack said in earnest. "Now, d'ya think ye could tell us which cell e's in? It would hasten our rescue."

The physician pondered his pirate patient silently before answering. "You know, you are without a doubt the strangest pirate I've ever met or heard of. Risking, and in your condition at considerable risk, your life for one man, and one of insignificant station at that?"

Leaning forward into the doctor's face Jack replied, "Aye, and that's why ye 'ave 'eard of me… I'm anything but predictable. Keeping'm guessin' keeps more o'me men breathn', savvy?" Adding the last with a wink.

"If I give you paper can you draw us a map to the cell?" Ana asked.

"If I give you the information, what then? You storm the prison and either some or all of you get killed, or some of the guards do? I'm not sure I could live with that."

Sighing dramatically, Jack answered. "Son, that's not 'xactly me style. You don't survive as long as I have in my profession by runn'n 'round doing something stupid. There's always easier ways to 'ccomplish ones goals."

"You've got a plan Jack?" Will asked standing off to the side.

"F'course, an' it involves a few drops of tha' medicine the good doctor 'ere refers to as Land- .… Lad-." Jack blinked long and slow trying to think, then waved a hand seemingly as if it would help.

"Laudanum, Jack?" Molly supplied gently.

Opening his eyes wide, he stared at her as if he had just realized she was there. Then a gold-toothed grin followed as he replied, "Aye, thank ye lass… and who better t'get the nice soldiers to t'drink the stuff, bu' a bonnie Irish lass." 

Molly now beamed at being considered a part of the plan.

"What are you inferring?" The doctor asked, not liking where this was going.

"Oh not much really, we get some drink the soldiers might fancy- whatever it is you straight laced British drink, place enough laudanum in it to give them sweet dreams. Once they're asleep, we walk in, get Cotton, walk out, no one the wiser, no one gets hurt. Simple as that. Only our finding Cotton would go much faster if we knew exactly which cell he's in."

"Captain Sparrow, I'm a doctor, I can't wittingly, knowingly, willfully give men a drug without just cause for reasons of their health. It goes against my Hippocratic oath as a physician." The doctor, Jack noticed, seem completely perturbed.

Staring at the young doctor, Jack leaned forward and placed an understanding hand on the young doctor's shoulder. "S'alright doc, afterall 'twas yer doctr'n that saved me life. Can't ask more of ye." He punctuated the last with two reassuring pats on the physician's shoulder. Then, placing that same hand firmly on the kneeling man's shoulder, he used it to leverage himself to a standing position. Ana, following the movement, rose with him.

Spying the man he needed, Jack shouted. "GIBBS!" His own voice seemed to resonate through his head and he squeezed his eyes closed at the pain. With a raised hand massaging his head, he ground out through gritted teeth, "How many men did you say were down by the long boat?"

"Four Captain."

"Are they well armed?"

"Aye."

"Good. Send Coker or Dobbins down to fetch 'm 'ere. Only, come in the back way, like our clever doctor here, savvy?"

Will stepped forward holding out a familiar bundle toward the pirate captain. "Your effects, Jack."

Looking at the possessions he'd always considered invaluable. The only things he'd owned when stranded on that spit of land, without his Pearl, with nothing but these belongings and his overwhelming hatred and need for revenge. Now at the sight of those things, namely the gun and the cutlass presented before him now, made his throat dry and the room begin to spin.

He reached out quickly for balance and at the same time Ana's hand shot out to steady him.

"Jack?"

At the gentle touch on his shoulder, Jack turned his unfocused and confused gaze toward the physical contact. It took a moment for him to gain visual focus, but once doing so, he realized that the one person who always reached out to him to keep him grounded, the one person he knew would always be there, was Ana.

He sighed and grinning weakly, nodded. "I'm a'right lass."

Ana took the bundle, Jack's effects, and placed it on the dresser, noticing his clothes along with his jacked were folded neatly at the bottom of the pile.

"You want for me to send one of the boys back to the Pearl and get a few more men Captain?" Gibbs inquired

Blinking to clear his fuzzy vision, Jack responded. "Nonsense, the nine of us can handle this jus' fine. 'Sides, smaller numbers move much quieter."

"Make that ten Jack. Count me in." Will announced.

"I appreciate it Will, but I--."

"And I make eleven!"

All eyes turned to stare at Molly who stood polishing her dagger gently.

"Surely you're joking." The young doctor said, walking slowly toward her.

"I understand your reasons for not wanting to go with Jack's earlier plan. And I can honestly say that I respect them. Now you, Gabriel, need to respect my reasons for wanting to help, no matter what the plan."

"But…but, you're a woman."

Quirking an eyebrow, her chin tilted in pride as she responded. "Aye and thank ye for noticing Gabriel. But you know very little 'bout me except that I am a woman and I assure you that does not make me helpless. I am good at taking care of m'self and I am also damn good," holding up a shiny dagger. ". . . with this." Her smile faded and she stepped past him, moving closer to the group in process of making rescue plans.

Gabriel stood apart from the others watching, unable to join them, yet unable to leave. In a quandary his mind warring internally- professional versus conscience. Providing the drug went against everything he stood for, every ounce of his professional duty. Yet, watching Sparrow and his small entourage make ready their next move, he couldn't imagine this plan of force succeeding. 

Frustration at this endeavor began to crescendo within him. Worry and concern over Molly's participation in this dangerous pursuit pricked at his heart. While it was true, he didn't know much about her; he had hoped to rectify that at some point. 

Now, he watched as she slid the lethal dagger dangerously over a sharpening stone. Panic began to set in as he looked about the room. He didn't want any one to die and he knew he could help to prevent any loss of life. Isn't that what a doctor was supposed to, do prevent injury or death? 

At greatest risk was Captain Sparrow; despite the pirates protests to the contrary, the man was _not_ strong enough to pull this off. His still weakened condition was evident in his slurred speech and in how Ana kept a steadying hand on his shoulder.

_Yes, I can possibly prevent any further bloodshed!_ He railed inside. _What would it hurt, and if it spared a life or two, so much the better._  Taking a deep breath, he made his final decision.

"FINE! FINE! I'LL DO IT!" 

The doctor strode angrily toward the group, stopping within inches of Jack's surprised face. He raised a finger and pointed it angrily at the pirate captain, and he opened his mouth to speak only to tamp the angry words before they left. Taking a deep breath he tried to start again, but again, he clamped his mouth shut.

Jack cut a questioning look at Will, but the blacksmith only shrugged. Jack echoed his gesture as neither knew what was hampering the doctor from continuing. "Cat gotch yer tongue doc?" He asked.

Reining in his frustration the doctor sighed and backed a step. "I think I have enough laudanum to accomplish what you have in mind."

"Are you offering—?" Will asked only to be interrupted.

"Yes, yes I am…" he turned a looked at Molly. She gave him a small smile and he turned back toward Jack.

"But I have a couple of conditions."

The small smile slowly dropped from the captain's face. "And those would be. . . ?"

"First, you Captain Sparrow will not accompany the group going into the prison. You will be escorted by Mrs. Turner and another crewman to the longboats. There you will wait until we return with your man."

"You said _our return_." Jack chuckled weakly. "You sound like you plan on accompanying us to the prison."

Smiling, he sensed a small victory the doctor corrected. "Actually I _am_ planning to accompany _them_ into the prison while YOU are accompanied to the long boats to await _our_ arrival."

Jack scowled momentarily, then his eyes dropped and he quickly sagged toward the floor. Surprised by his sudden collapse Will and Ana barely grabbed him in time. They carefully lead him to the chair he'd occupied earlier.

The doctor knelt in front of the pale pirate and pressed a hand to his forehead, then his cheek. "Just as I suspected Captain Sparrow you are again warm with fever."

Jack opened his eyes slowly and looked at the doctor with a weak grin. "Only a litl'. But, you 'ave a  point there doc. I'll be wait'n, as you specified, at the long boats for me plan to unfold and m'man Cotton to return."

This was not the answer they'd expected from their captain as Ana and Gibbs exchanged confused looks. Sure he looked none to healthy and as weak as a kitten, but to consent so quickly…? No, something did not ring true here.

Feeling satisfied with Jack's sudden change of heart, the doctor nodded, "Good!" Standing, he turned to the other occupants in the room. "Now, you'll want a strong odiferous drink in which to place the laudanum. It has a decidedly strong medicinal smell to even the untrained sense."

Elizabeth chimed in. "I've got the perfect drink and with the cooler evenings, it will be deemed highly appropriate; hot apple cider."

"Oh, and add a cinnamon stick or two t'help cover the taste and smell of the drug." Molly included.

"Doc…," Jack said, "if anything goes wrong. . ."

The young physician puffed his chest in pride meant to dispel any worry. "Don't worry Captain, I was tops in my fencing class at the university. I'm well versed in the art of self-defense."

"Ah. . . .," Jack tried to look impressed and reassured. "Well, no worries then." He reached out and grabbed Will's arm, jerking him down to whisper. "Keep an eye on the boy. He reminds me of a certain naïve blacksmith I used to know."

_* * * * to be continued* * * *_

_MORE Author's Notes:_

#2. Ok, I have another author I want to plug, _Bananas51_.. VERY GOOD FIC'S!!!! Funny too and with loads of action... And, don't forget _Tinkabelle21_, her fic Ever Afters is really heating up. 

#3. Wonderful reviewers! Ah.. I am so honored by your words, your kindness, and your encouragement. They do make great treats to hasten updates, but mostly, they make me blush with pride. Thanks for putting up with the Chapter 5 and Norrington's confession. I hope this chapter made up for that one and if you got a chuckle or two out of some of the exchanges, let me know. I know this is supposed to be angst and all, but a small respite for some levity I thought it would be a nice change. Don't worry, there is still plenty of angst to come…

Please, PLEASE let me know if I'm improving and how my style is progressing.. First fic's are where styles are sought out and tested… Still testing the waters am I. And, hopefully the next update will be quicker.. this coming weekend? Could be.


	7. Best Rescues, Gone Wrong

CHAPTER 7: Best Rescues, Gone Wrong 

_A dress?! _His eyes widened in surprise._ When did tha' happen? I must be imagining things. _Squeezing his eyes closed, he gave his head a slight shake, trinkets softly clinking, then he looked again. _Yep. . . definitely Ana wearing a dress._ Grinning, his mind continued_… and what a dress!_

Wanting a better look, he stood gingerly and limped towards the location where his crewman crouched watching. Hobbling none to steadily, he hissed in pain as the movement sent sharp knifing sensations coursing through his body, centering mostly in his leg.

Reaching the corner of the building, Jack was now right behind Dobbins when he heard the crewman whisper his comment, "Cripes that Ana Maria sure can fill out a dress."

From the crate, he never would have heard Dobbins' words, however, now standing directly behind the man, Jack heard every word. Unfortunately for Dobbins.

"Mind yer words man, lest ye find yer tongue meet'n the same fate as Mr. Cotton's, savvy?" Spoken directly into the man's ear, Jack's warning came out as a low menacing growl.

"Aye Cap'n." He croaked with fear. He'd not heard Jack's approach and realized to late his error.

Dobbins would be in enough hot water with Ana Maria when she found out he didn't take Jack to the long boats as planned. But, orders were orders and he didn't need to go mixing against the Captain too-- . Knowing what he did about the events on Granger's ship, even as sick as he appeared now, a half-dead Captain Jack Sparrow could cut him to ribbons.

Rumor and speculation thrived on the Pearl. There were, as the story went, over forty-five men on Granger's ship the day Captain Jack Sparrow had come unglued. He had cut to pieces over thirty of those men (actually it was twelve, but did the truth really matter so much?) before the remainder jumped over board and swam to shore. 

All this he'd accomplished after having been tortured nearly to death by Granger Adams. Not to mention the dagger Granger had embedded into his leg and that hadn't slowed his wrath either. While in the end the Captain hadn't been able to get to Granger before the bastard escaped, the crew of the Pearl knew it was only a matter of time before that little detail would be corrected. Captain Sparrow would have his revenge.

From their position in the adjacent alley, Jack and Dobbins could see everything. Ana and Molly made their way toward the prison carrying the kettle of drug-tainted cider along with plenty of cups for distribution of said drink. 

Hardly a soul in Port Royal didn't know Molly was staying with the Turner's. Once these men woke to find their captive gone, suspicion would immediately be heaped upon the Turner's by association, and that wouldn't do. So, as a disguise, Molly dyed her hair black and worked at hiding her Irish brogue.

Peering around the corner of the building, not twenty yards off, Jack made out the hidden forms of Gibbs, Will, Coker and Gabriel.

Sighing, the pirate captain admitted to himself how difficult it had been getting here. He'd had to lean heavily on Dobbins as he struggled to remain upright, putting as little weight on the injured leg as possible. He knew he wasn't strong enough to go through with this; knew it as sure as he knew the stitches on his leg had come undone. He could feel the blood, fresh and warm, continue to ooze down the back of his leg. Subjecting the still healing leg, and his body for that matter, to this much activity was admittedly not his brightest idea. But, hell, this was _his_ idea, _his_ plan and _his crew, Jack would not, absolutely __could not remain behind and not see it through._

He had to blink several times to remain focused on the activity in front of him. Exhaustion was setting in, and he knew it. _Well,_ he thought idly, _the fresh trail of blood I've managed to leave in getting here could be to blame._

Because of his failing strength, he placed one hand on the nearby wall for support.  Whether it was the slickness of the bricks or his inability to concentrate, he couldn't say, but his hand slipped and he found himself stumbling forward. 

He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he opened them and focused the one thing that had kept him from falling, Dobbins hands were on his shoulders. Sighing, Jack thought tiredly, w_ell, at least I'm still standing._

"Ye a'right capn'?"

"F'course." He lied as he began to tilt forward again. Dobbins braced him for a second time.

"Woa…ah…Aye, not that I'm disbeliev'n ya, but it might be best if ya took t'sittn back on that thar crate, sir."

Opening his mouth to argue, he stopped abruptly when he noticed one of the soldiers talking to the women suddenly make a grab for Molly. Noticing his Captain suddenly straighten and focus on something behind him, Dobbins turned quickly to see.

The soldier had one arm hooked around Molly's waist; she in turn placed her hands on his chest pushing as she leaned away. The soldier's face contorted in an evil grin as he tried to lean toward her, his intent obvious. Ana stooped down, pulling the hem of her dress up to reach for what Jack and company knew to be a lethal dagger hidden in her boot.

On reflex, Jack's hand went to the hilt of his sword. He knew the greatest threat to ruining the entire plan came not from the soldier's at the front of the prison, but from the other direction. Leaning forward to peer around the corner, he saw exactly what he expected, Gabriel being restrained by Coker and Gibbs.

Turning back to the two women and hoping the situation would be improved before the others could no longer control the smitten doctor; Jack saw yet another soldier step into the light cast from the lamp outside the prison door.

"Corporal Billings, what's the meaning of this?!"

Commodore Norrington's booming voice split the night air, loud enough for all to hear.

Releasing Molly, the molesting red coat snapped to attention, nearly falling over as he made to do so quickly.

Simultaneously, Ana released the hem of her dress and straightened slowly, eyeing the Commodore warily.

"Commodore sir, these women were attempting to enter the prison."

His hands casually clasped behind his back now, Norrington sauntered over to where Molly and Ana stood.

"Ladies, your purpose here tonight?"

"We's jus' tryn' t'do a kindness s'all. Cool even'n li'this we thought to bring a nice hot drink to warm up the men. No 'arm meant govn'r. We'll jus be takn' our leave if i's a problem." Molly explained.

Going to the kettle he lifted the lid. The aroma wafted upward with the steam as the Commodore returned the cover to the pot. "Hmm… Hot apple cider?" Molly nodded.

Looking pointedly at the soldier that had been detaining Molly earlier Norrington glared as he asked, "Did this man harm you in any way, Madame?" 

"Madame? Call me Estel. An' as t'him, nay, jus' a tad overly sure of 'im self." Molly shrugged trying to make light of the situation. "Men get tha' way. Sir, if it be all the same t'you, we just wanted t'give all the soldiers some drink, then get a'long home…"

During Molly's explanation, the Commodore came to stand in front of Ana Maria, casting a questioning look at her. Meeting his eye she notched her chin higher and stared back defiantly. Norrington grinned and nodded slightly.

Spinning around on one heel Norrington quickly strode back to face his soldiers. "Gentlemen, I see no harm in a warm drink on a cool evening. You will accept their kindness and count yourselves all the luckier for it." Looking directly at the corporal that had been holding Molly, he aimed his comment at him. "Lucky indeed that I don't throw you in a cell for your conduct tonight. One of you will escort them inside if they wish to distribute more to the other men. Escort them. Nothing more. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Aye Sir!" The men spoke in unison.

Turning back to the women, he bowed slightly, "Ladies. I trust you will be undaunted in your endeavor this night. However, I must caution you to be careful as there are unforeseen dangers both in and beyond these prison walls." And he melted in to the darkness of the evening, as quickly as he had appeared.

Ana stared into the place where the Commodore and long-time nemesis disappeared, wondering at his departing words.

Her attention quickly went back to their task when she felt two cups deftly lifted off her fingers. Turning to Molly, she watched as she held the proffered beverages to the recalcitrant redcoats.

"Well, gentlemen," Molly sauntered forward, "no 'arm done. Just be good boys an' drink up as the good Commodore suggested. Then be good mates and show us 'round your fair prison so others might partake of a warm drink on a cold night."

****

Some time later, Molly emerged from the prison, a head of the group. The corporal who had grabbed her earlier was the only guard remaining outside. He now leaned heavily on his musket propped on the ground, softly snoring. Stopping, Molly blew into the man's face to test the effects of the drug; slowly the man toppled over sideways where he remained, sleeping soundly. 

Turning behind her, she motioned the rest to follow.

"Captn' Sparrow. Captn'!" Dobbins whispered insistently and shook him.

"Aye?" Jack muttered sleepily.

"They're comin' out Cap'n."

Blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes, Jack stood with Dobbins' help and hobbled to the corner of the building.

The interior light of the prison blazed through the door as Ana stood with sword drawn ushering the others out with a wave of her free arm. The group exited quietly and in the center of them was Mr. Cotton, walking under his own power. He appeared none the worse for wares for his time spent in the prison. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Move along Dobbins.. follow 'em to the Pearl. Make sure they make it there alright." Jack whispered to his crewman.

"Wha' 'bout you Cap'n?"

"Given the pace I'm capable of at the moment, I'll be bringing up the rear." 

Still Dobbins hesitated.

"Go man, that's an order.. GO!" Jack said with more force.

Not needing to be told a third time, Dobbins loped off after the small group.

Jack turned back to watch and as he'd suspected, there was Ana Maria standing in the shadows watching for movement behind the retreating group. Deciding they were far enough away, she turned to follow. She got only a few steps when the guard out front suddenly woke, drew his pistol and took aim.

"Avast! You there!!" he commanded.

Fear lent him strength as Jack melted into the darkness; pressing his body up against the buildings, he made his way towards the soldier holding Ana at gunpoint.

Knowing she needed a diversion, Ana deliberately disobeyed the command and kept moving. Taking only one more step she stumbled, falling to the cold ground and clutching at her ankle.

"Well, look what I got here." The corporal sneered as he approached her.

When her hand searched the inside of her boot and found nothing, she desperately scanned the area only to see her dagger on the ground behind the soldier. Cursing her luck, her eyes broadened slightly in surprise at the figure approaching the guard from near the spot her dagger lay.

Drawing up tall as the cold steel pressed to his throat, the guard heard the menacing words spoken from his left and froze.

"Pull'n a gun on a woman mate," Jack clucked his tongue, "that's just not nice."

The guard swallowed hard, realizing he'd lost, and made to lower his pistol. Casting a sidelong glance at his assailant he noted the pale, drawn features, the beads of sweat and the gaunt cheeks. The one attribute that stood out the most, however, was the shaking that seemed to encompass his entire body. _This one is obviously unwell,_ the guard thought. Maybe, just maybe...

Without another moment's hesitation, the guard pushed towards the pirate, batted at his weapon, and managed to disarm him as they both fell to the ground.

With a grunt of pain, Jack went down hard with the guard directly on top of him. Ana froze momentarily, then scrambled to retrieve Jack's weapon. For her efforts she received a hard kick to her side as the guard realized her intent. Toppling sideways she fell and clasped her now aching side.

Having retrieved his weapon, the guard now brought it to bear on the male attacker. Noting he was no longer conscious scrambled to his feet. At precisely the same moment Ana stood too with Jack's cutlass in hand. Being slightly faster the guard again pointed his gun at her.

"Stand down miss! I don't want to have to shoot you, but I will." He threatened.

Lowering the sword, as ordered Ana looked frantically at Jack's still form, unconscious on the cold cobblestone, to the guard pointing his gun at her, again.

"Jack!" She called as she started to move to him.

"ah – ah – ah." The guard warned in a sing-song voice, and Ana froze. "Jack is it?" He edged back to look closer at the downed man. "Well I'll be, this is 'im, this is _the_ Jack Sparrow. Ay, I thought he looked familiar, only he don't look s'good, huh?"

Taking a chance at his distracted thoughts, Ana took a half-step toward the guard. Swinging his gaze back to her, he shook the gun and she stopped. "I see, that makes you… an 'im," She didn't like the look that suddenly appeared in his eyes.

Grinning, he continued. "I just caught me Jack Sparrow. Well, this is my lucky day, but not yours miss. I gots him, makes you rather inconvenient, eh? So I think I'll just change me mind and shoot you, cause what's one less black whore in the world eh?" _Click, the hammer being drawn back echoed in the night air._

In Jack's semi-conscious state, the noise brought back memories, visions of Ana covered in blood quickly sprung to mind. Feeling the cold steel of Ana's dagger at his hand, he clutched it, and faster than even he thought he could move, he launched himself at the guard. At the same time the dagger's point was imbedded into the shoulder of the guard, Jack's other hand swatted at the barrel of the gun, pointing it away from its' intended target.

The last move saved Ana's life as the gun fired and the shot sped harmlessly into the night.

Staring at the supine figure of the guard as blood pooled under the man's left shoulder, Ana knelt down and felt for a pulse. The man was alive, but out cold. Moving to her captain, she knew they needed to get out of there quick. One look at him though, and she realized, quick would be a relative term.

Staring at the fresh blood now coating his hand, the guards' blood, Jack swayed. Lifting his head to meet her eyes, the trembling that had been there earlier, became noticeably worse.

"He . . . he . . . ," swallowing hard to continue, "I . . . I couldn't let him . . . not a again . . . not lose you again . . . not let you go again . . ." Jack crumbled to his knees, and she knelt with him.

"Jack… Jack listen t'me, it's ok" He couldn't or wouldn't seem to hear her. His eyes held a vacant expression. Grabbing his face between her hands, she shook him lightly. "Jack. LISTEN! It's O-K!" realizing she was nearly yelling she looked around quickly... "This isn't the time or place for this. We have to move NOW CAPTAIN... Come on…someone will have heard that shot--" 

The distant sounds of men shouting and running, reached her ears as they seemed to be drawing closer. The shot was obviously garnering the attention she feared. Panic began to take hold as Ana's mind whirled at what to do next.

Suddenly, it came to her and she grabbed Jack by the shoulders, shaking him hard to get his attention. Her voice beseeched him insistently. "Jack, you don't want me to get caught right? You don't want me t'get hurt, remember?" He seemed to focus on her and nodded. "Then get me out of here. Come on, I need your help. I need you, please." As he nodded again, she put her shoulder under his arm and the two left as quickly as they could, which was not fast at all.

****

"There they are!" Coker shouted to the others. Taking off at a run Coker, with Gibbs right behind, reached the pair and relieved Ana of her burden, giving her a much needed respite. They continued toward the shore and the awaiting boat.

The doctor stomped toward them, coming to a stop directly in front of Jack as he blocked their path. The group stopped as Jack eyed the doctor wearily noting the angry set of his stance.

"First, you tricked Mrs. Turner into going ahead to the Pearl 'to make your cabin ready for you'. Then, you coerced Dobbins into getting you to that alley. You…," he wagged his finger at the Captain. "…you promised."

"Firs'ly, as I'm the Cap'n, I ordered Dobbins, making coercion unnecessary. Secondly, well Mrs. Turner should know me better b'now." He blinked slowly before continuing. "and lastly, as to yer promise, well, don' forget mate, I am a pirate and pirates and promises go about as well together as a priests in whore houses, savvy?" Finished, Jack paled and sagged heavily between the two men.

"Uh, doc, mind if we get moving? His leg's bleedn' all over the place 'ere." Gibbs encouraged.

The doctor looked down at the now blood soaked leg, then back to Sparrow. Sighing in frustration Gabriel stepped aside and the group began moving again.

"Hold it Sparrow!" Again the group halted, and turned toward the new voice.

Will moved around and came to stand between them and Commodore Norrington.

Looking most displeased, the Commodore pointed a pistol, and Will looked very perplexed at this development.

"What's the meaning of this- of that?" Will asked pointing at the gun.

"Well, when one of my men is stabbed and claims Jack Sparrow as his assailant, precautions are in order."

Stepping to the side, Will looked to Jack who was now staring at the Commodore with a steady gaze.

"I's not my 'abit Commodore, to sit idly by when a man intends to kill one o'me crewmen, who in this case 'appens to be a woman." Jack replied, struggling to remain conscious.

Ana fought to hide her grin.

"What on earth are you talking about? One of my men tried to kill….," his eyes roamed the group before settling on Ana.

Jack seemed unable to continue so Ana stepped forward to remove all doubt.

Her voice all but shook with rage, "Your _man_, as you call him, called me a b… a black whore and said that since he'd caught _the Jack Sparrow I was inconvenient and decided to kill me. He would have too, had it not been for Jack."_

Will moved in front of Ana, blocking Norrington's aim. "Jack would never kill someone without provocation, James. Did the man survive?"

The gun drooped in the Commodore's hands as he nodded, "According to the doctor, the wound was in an area that did very little damage. Either the attacker knew what he was doing, or my man got very lucky."

"Knowing Jack, I'd say the latter to be true. Well then?" Will asked.

Standing there a full minute Norrington made his way over to Jack and their eyes met. "Never set foot in this port again Sparrow, do we understand one another?"

After several long slow blinks, Jack nodded and said, "Promise. . . mate." His eyes rolled up and his head sagged down, welcoming the black oblivion that finally gave him rest.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

From his location not far from the proceedings at the shoreline, he watched.

His hand traveled absentmindedly to the Cat-o-Nine Tails coiled in his belt-loop. Lazily he stared as the group loading the infamous Captain Sparrow into the awaiting longboat. Sparrow seemed to require a lot of assistance. The lurking figure in the shadows smiled at this. So he didn't die from his injuries, but the pain was evident_. I did that, _he thought proudly._ Even after nearly 3 weeks, he's still feeling the effects of my handiwork._

He watched Jack's crew lower paddles to the water and move away. He sat continuing to watch, and smiled. He was in no hurry. He knew where next the Pearl would make berth. He knew, he'd heard them arguing the other night. Tortuga. 

He'd been watching and waiting… waiting for his chance to exact his revenge.

The gold mattered not anymore. What mattered was that his ship was now burned and sunk, most of his men were either dead or had taken jobs on other ships that came to Port Royal. The few he found wanted nothing to do with the gold or a certain Captain Jack Sparrow. He could see the terror his name invoked in their eyes.

Well, he was no coward, scared yes, but his anger out weighed his fear and he would find a way to get revenge. But he'd make certain that Sparrow was properly subdued. He'd take no chances this time. He'd not underestimate the pirate ever again.

Out of all the men that escaped he found only a handful, five to be exact, five out of a crew of over fifty men. Only five stood willing to seek revenge against Jack Sparrow. 

That name echoed in his mind. Had he just been able to place that dagger higher, he'd have cut his liver and no one would survive that, not even Sparrow.

Well, this would do fine. He wasn't fool enough to take on the entire Pearl. He'd simply capture Sparrow again and get a chance to practice with his new toy. A chance to watch Sparrow's skin split open like lard under a hot knife. His whip, his Cat-o-Nine-Tails with its frayed ends. The nine separate strings that dangled there dangerously, deceptively innocent. 

He'd already done some practicing with his new toy. At the proper distance he found it split the bark of trees rather nicely. He couldn't imagine what it would do to Sparrow. Actually he could… and the imagining made him sleep better at night. Those imagined images were far better than those very real images of Sparrow wielding his cutlass, chasing him relentlessly across the deck of his ship. The thought brought a cold shiver down his spine and he shook his head to fight hard at erasing them.

It didn't work recalling that day when Sparrow gutted over a dozen men single-handedly. Those memories made him brake into a cold sweat, and his hands tremble. Looking down at them now, angrily he thought, 'No this would not do'. The only remedy he needed was the blood of one slippery Sparrow; watch him writhe under my hands, watch him squirm and beg for mercy. Listen to his cries of pain. Watch him slowly, wither and die.

Then he would take his prize- the Black Pearl and the girl, Ana Maria, and he'd make damn sure Sparrow knew that before he died. She would become his, willing or not.

_*    *    *    *     To Be Continued     *    *    *    *_

**Author's Notes:** Due to this being an EXTREMELY long chapter *rolls eyes*. I shall make these notes brief…Thank you ALL REVIEWERS!!!! Wow, you guys really keep me going.. (um… are you sure that's such a good idea?)

Oh.. and my Beta, Rat, has something to say….So, for the first time ever, for me that is, I bring you ….

**Beta's Notes: **Hi, this is Rat... due to extreme circumstances that had me reading this chapter about 12 times, probably more than the author of it (seeing as I ended up having to reminded her why some parts of it were written) I have commandeered her computer (via 3000 km) and I am making the authors notes, because she is not allowed to open this chapter and make any more changes.

_MUST READ AUTHOR:_    **Bananas51**: her story _Sweet Revenge_ is AMAZING!!! Please read, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! And she updates so regularly. Not like me who is really irregular (ok, ew... that just sounded gross). ANY WAY.. in the most recent chapter The Rise and Fall, I held my breath the entire time! It had me sitting on the edge of my seat!!! 


	8. Tortuga

Chapter 8:  Tortuga 

It had been a long slow trip, in the beginning anyway.  

Once they'd gotten an unconscious Jack back to the Pearl, Ana had seen to his care. Re-stitching the leg wound was of first priority. Unconscious throughout the entire ordeal, he'd continued to sleep for nearly eight hours straight.

With an incapacitated Captain, Ana had issued orders to Gibbs and the crew to take it as easy as possible in their journey to Tortuga. Slow and careful was the course she laid out, bypassing many of the shorter routes that meant more unpredictable waters.

Once he woke though, Jack had different ideas.

He refused to stay abed as he forced himself up and out of the cabin to see to his ship. While the crew was glad to see him about, they noticed an intensity and anxiousness about him. He hobbled around on deck amending Ana's previous orders, calling for full sails and correcting their course thus, bringing them to their destination much faster, but on rougher seas.

Once he'd finished his rampage above deck, he'd stomped off to his cabin. Ana watched him disappear as the door slammed behind him. Staring at the closed door she gave him only a few minutes, and then followed.

As she got closer to his cabin, she noticed that the force of the slam had bounced the latch out of the jam and the door was now slightly ajar. Vacillating between walking straight in or knocking, Ana peered in through the opening. 

She halted as she spied Jack leaning heavily against his table while staring at something. With hesitant movements his hand reached out several times only to withdraw again, causing Ana to wonder what it was that was that created such a dilemma. She tilted her head to get a better look, and then her eyes trailed down to see his pistol and cutlass lying on the table. 

After a muttered oath Jack reached out quickly towards the nearest weapon, but as his hand drew nearer, Ana noticed, the slight tremor that fast became a violent shake. Something was definitely wrong and she had an idea it had much to do with the events that took place on Granger's ship.

Her suspicions were confirmed as she recalled the guard that had threatened her as they'd rescued Cotton. When Jack had surprised the man, Ana had noticed how tremulous and unsteady his hand on the weapon had been as he aimed at the soldier's head. 

Then she remembered the shock and fear that seemed to envelop him after he'd stabbed the guard. While he'd taken great pains to inflict as little damage as possible, in the end guilt and shock drove him nearly completely away from her.

With a start Ana was shaken from her thoughts as a crashing sound caused her to jump. The pistol and cutlass that were sitting on the table before him, now lay in a heap on the floor. Jack's hands now clutched the table's edge, his teeth ground together as he seethed in frustration, shaking the table in anger.

Backing away from the door quietly, Ana decided to give him a moment to gather himself and she rethought her approach. She cleared her throat loudly and then she called a false order to a crewman, knowing there was no one nearby, but loud enough for Jack hear.

"Belay that order Mr. Fry and batten down those barrels before they loosen and spill everywhere!" Taking a deep breath she knocked confidently at the door and called out, "Captain?"

The door swung open quickly and Jack stood holding a bottle of rum. He stepped aside to allow her access and then turned and sat heavily in a chair.

"How's the leg?"

He chuckled mirthlessly as he answered. "Other than the fact that it hurts like hell? It's fine Luv, no worries." and took another swig.

"I'll still need to change the bandaging occasionally, especially since you're up and around. Best to keep a closer eye on the stitching"

Setting the rum bottle down on the table Jack got up and claimed his scope.  "When there's time Luv, when there's time."  He stepped around her and hobbled out of the cabin, hastily signaling an end to the discussion.

She knew then that there would not be time and she'd have to find the opportune moment much later. Maybe even a chance to talk, but later when he was more approachable.

Jack seemed driven to arrive at Tortuga as quickly as possible. Tense and unapproachable, he stood at the Fore Deck constantly watching the waters behind them.  Even before the watchman in the crow's nest alerted them to sails on the port side, Jack had been staring in that direction. Ana wondered if he wasn't aware of its location the entire time.

Stepping up beside him she voiced her thoughts…

"That fishing boat has been trailing back there for nearly a day now." Ana brought up.

"Actually," he amended closing his scope, "she's been there a good deal longer. Probably since we left Port Royal."

Ana glanced sharply at her Captain, her brow furrowing in concern. "They're following us?"

"No worries, Luv.  We've seen plenty of fishermen anchor in Tortuga over the years. Besides, I don't think I've made any enemies of that trade; I don't like fish." Jack said with a grin and hobbled away.

She stared for a moment longer at the following ship and chewed on her lower lip, wondering why she felt uneasy at this development. Shaking it off, she turned and watched Jack now standing at the helm. He'd relieved Cotton and taken hold of the wheel, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the handles hard.

He was beginning to feel the effects of all his efforts. She could tell also by his slightly slumped shoulders and by how he leaned more now on the wheel to take weight off his leg. He'd been up and about now for more than ten hours and didn't seem inclined to stop any time soon to rest.

Shaking her head in mild frustration, she decided to get back to her duties. Patience, she thought, I'll just have to be patient. Let him wear him self out. Might actually be good for him at this point.

~~

After two days of hard pushing The Black Pearl now stood anchored near the center dock at Tortuga. Stars sparkled in the night sky and the cooler evening breezes of the Caribbean gently danced at the trinkets in Captain Jack Sparrow's hair. 

He stood leaning at the railing of the foredeck clutching tightly to a bottle of rum in one hand, the other hand held at the railing for balance. His face was tight and etched with pain and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He'd pushed him self hard, harder than he probably should have, harder than he was probably ready for, but it had felt good too. Good to be aboard his ship. Good to be in control. Now, if his damn leg would just cooperate.

From the rail near the plank exiting the ship, Ana stood and watched Gibbs talking to the Captain. She couldn't hear what was being said but she knew without a doubt that Gibbs' words were falling on deaf ears.

Jack continued to shake his head as Gibbs gestured intently first at Jack's leg then at Jack himself.

A small grin played on her face, as she knew how concerned Gibbs had been with each passing day of the journey to Tortuga. Jack had rarely left the helm and never returned to his cabin, save for another bottle of rum. But he never returned to his bed for any rest, choosing to sleep on deck instead.

While it was not unusual for Jack or any of the men to sleep on deck, he rarely slept at all during the two days after he woke. Grumbling that he'd slept enough over the last two and a-half weeks he spent at the Turner's, he glared at Ana or Gibbs if they dared take the argument further.

Food was another bone of contention. When they brought him food from the galley he ate very little. His still gaunt form hadn't filled out any and that concerned them all the more. How long could he continue at this pace before he suffered a relapse? 

It was time for a serious talk and tonight with only two guards on board; tonight would be a good time to talk. When Gibbs had insisted he come ashore, Jack had refused.

"Think of the women Jack. The poor strumpets at the Faithful bride will all be wondering where ya are." Gibbs continued in an attempt to persuade him.

Turning his head only slightly to eye his old friend Jack wondered briefly when Gibbs had lost his mind. His Second Mate continued to stare at him nodding hopefully and Jack just shook his head in amazement. 

"Now why would I be wanting one of those strumpet's when I already got me something better?"

Both men turned to look at Ana standing by the gangplank, issuing orders to the night guards.

"Oh…Um.." Gibbs began chuckling nervously, "Just a joke really. You won't tell her I said that, will ye lad?" cutting a hopeful glance at Jack.

"I might if you don't get outta my sight and leave me be." Jack said with suppressed grin.

Turning to scuttle off, he halted at his captain's last words.

"Oh, and take Mallock and Wells with you; no need for a guard tonight. I'll be here and I assume Ana will be too. No reason all the crew can't have leave the first night." 

Nodding, Gibbs turned and left the Fore Deck. Reaching the guards standing next to Ana at the gangplank, he passed the word. "Well yer relieved of duty tonight men. Captain's decided no guard see'ns how he's staying on board." Turning back to Ana he muttered. "You sure you won't be coming with us lass? He's not in a mood t'be trifled with. 

"No, I'm stay'n. I've got to take a look at that leg. He'll either let me doctor it tonight or I'll clod 'im till he's unconscious." Her face took on a more serious look as she continued. "Gibbs, does he seem at all strange to ya?"

"What're ya getting at lass?"

"I'm not sure… it's like… like he is before a raid; tense, spoiling for a fight. Ya know?" She shook her head in exasperation. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Yea, I see what ya mean, now that you say so." Gibbs grinned. "Maybe he's just getting ready for the fight he's facing with you?"

Ana grinned and slapped the old man on the shoulder. "Get outta here ya scallywag and get yer fill of rum." 

"Good luck to ya lass. If ya intend to find out what's eatin' him, you'll need the lion's share of good fortune." Gibbs called back as he descended the gangplank and headed toward Tortuga's rowdy nightlife with the other men.

Taking a deep breath she thought _well, now's as good a time as any, as she climbed the stairs to come to stand next to her Captain._

"Jack" she said breaking the silence of the night.

"Ana. You're staying I assume." He said, his gaze never leaving the Caribbean ocean.

Instead of answering his question she eyed the bottle in his hand and asked. "You know that's the last bottle of rum on board don't you?" She spoke in a casual conversation.

"Aye. I noticed, your point?" he asked cutting his eyes to her.

"It'll be well into the next day tomorrow before any of the men return with more."

"Thanks for the reminder, again, your point?"

She shrugged. "I just might have a bottle or two stashed away in my quarters is all."

Turning his head toward her sharply, "And your payment for producing said bottles of rum for your Captain?"

"First let me look at the leg Jack, then we negotiate my terms for payment."

"Hm…..," Jack grinned. "Now, while that sounds very interesting Luv, the leg's fine, so name your terms and let's move on, now."

She shook her head. "I need to put more medicine on that leg Jack, and a fresh dressing. You've not let me near you since you woke two days ago and I've let you run yourself ragged without so much as a word."

"If the stitches break I'll let you know. Now how do I get you to produce that rum?" he persisted.

Expecting this, Ana nodded. "All right. Well, when we have to cut the leg off due to rot, I suppose you won't mind the men calling you 'Captain Peg-Leg Sparrow' then. G'night." She turned to leave.

The thought sunk in quickly, causing Jack to wince. Sighing deeply and rolling his eyes heaven-ward, the pirate captain dropped his head back and called out. "FINE, FINE, FINE. I'm coming, your cabin I suppose."

Reaching out she took his arm and redirected him. "Your cabin, the bed is much bigger."

Jack's eyes arched up a notch. "Well at least that much is promising."  He grinned as he finished. "I'm beginning to think I'll like the terms of your payment."

Ana rolled her eyes as she took his arm  and rested it around her shoulders to give him support. He leaned heavily on her, evidence that the exhaustion of the last two days was beginning to show.

~~~

Under the glaring lights and rowdy music of the Faithful bride, deep in the heart of the city that was Tortuga, a heavyset man stood at the entrance before he caught sight of his comrades. Pushing through the doors he moved toward the table, casting a wary eye to the other group of rowdy patrons in the far corner.

"Gents, finish your drinks. Tonight we pay Captain Jack Sparrow a little visit." His gravely voice cut through their nearly drunken minds.

The big man lowered his wide girth to the last empty chair with a grunt. Taking the offered bottle from one of his men, Granger Adams poured himself a drink. His breathing wheezed  as he drank from his tankard and swallowed heavily.

"You sure none of es' crew'll be 'round?"

"See for yourself." Granger answered with a nod toward the large rowdy group of men in the far corner. "I seen 'im dismiss his night guard too. Jus' him'n his First Mate, Ana Maria remains on the ship tonight. They're sit'n ducks, easy prey. We'll pay Sparrow back in spades for what 'e done."

The men at the table before him nodded and grinned, some of them chuckled at their Captain. All save one; Puck.

"You sure o'that Granger? You misjudged Sparrow once. We may not be so lucky a second time."

"What are you getting' at Puck?"

"Only that, ain't a man here that didn't see Sparrow go mad n' nearly kill the lot of us. We was lucky to escape with our lives, and I'm not want'n to repeat that.  Your plan better work."

"What's a matter Puck, you scared?" Granger snarled.

"Damn right, n' if you was t'ask me, you gots more to be scared of than any of us. It was you, after all, that 'e was after the whole time. Not us." Puck smiled at gaining the upper hand.

The others nodded and doubt quickly replaced their need for vengeance. Self-preservation was a natural tendency and breathing was essential to that state.

"Yea," the one called Patch replied. He was referred to as such due to the patch covering his empty left eye socket. "I mean, I gots' nightmares just like the rest a'ya, but at least I still gots 'em. Proves I'm still alive." 

  
Granger glared at them as they continued to murmur their uncertainty. Deciding he'd heard enough. He slammed his fist down on the table, silencing them as the contents of their drinks splashed onto the surface.

"Listen to yer selves you bunch of lily-lived bilge rats. You know what's sitting out there in that harbor? The Black Pearl! Forget the gold and the Isle of De Muerta, that ship is the fastest, most feared ship in the Caribbean. An' she's wasted on the likes o'Captain Jack Sparrow."

The men began to see the benefit and their doubts were beginning to change tide…

"That ship is guarded by naught but two souls; one woman and one sick pirate Captain. Ya gonna pass that up? We go tonight, we take our revenge, we take the Pearl," sneering with an evil glint he finished. "and just before Captain Jack Sparrow dies, we take his woman, Ana Maria."

The men seemed convinced, and while some nodded reluctantly, they seemed to be back on track. Granger sat back in his chair, hands resting on his enormous girth, after a moment his left dropped to the Cat-O-Nine-Tails strapped at his hip. As he'd done so many times since acquiring it, he thought of the damage he would inflict and his intended victim. Granger smiled his black-toothed smile and his breath wheezed nosily as he thought, _Soon Sparrow, very soon._

~~~

"Hold still…this might sting a bit"

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN, WHAT 'R YE TRYIN' TA--?" Jack stopped short as he squeezed his eyes shut against the spinning room that threatened to rob him of consciousness. Lying on his side to allow access to his still healing wound, Jack dropped his head to the pillow, burying his face. How he hated when she put that stuff on his leg…

"Sorry Jack, but if you'd just rested this leg a little bit over the last two days." She continued as she wrapped the wound. "But no, you had to go limping all over the deck like all hell was breaking lose, pushing yourself and the crew to get us to Tortuga and to what purpose? I understand how ya feel being back on the ship, but this is the second time I've had to re-stitch this wound and I don't care to have to do it again." 

Finally finished she sat back on her heels at the foot of the bed and looked at her Captain who seemed very still. Ana suddenly wondered if he'd heard a word of what she'd just said. Crawling forward on the bed, careful not to upset the freshly bandaged wound, she leaned in close. He still didn't move and his breathing was even and steady. 

"Jack?" She cocked her head to the left and pressed his shoulder gently back, rolling him from his side, to lie supine in the bed. His face rolled away from the pillow with the motion. "Ya still with me, Cap'n?"

"Tell me please, that THAT is the last time we'll have to be using that vile stuff on me person." His eyes slowly opened.

Smiling softly Ana bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry Jack, but you know it'd be far worse if rot set into the wound. Remember? Jack 'Peg-leg' Sparrow?" 

Grimacing at the reminder, Jack acquiesced. "Suppose your right luv. '_Les résultats, justifient le contrat'"._

Seeing Ana's questioning look a small grin creased Jack's face as he explained. "The outcome justifies the deed." He then frowned in concentration, "Now then, what's this deal you plan to barter in trade for the rum from your cabin? Although, I might point out that after suffering that medicine, that_ that_ should be more than payment enough for my troubles. Since, however, I agreed to a trade; I'll abide by that."

"Good," Ana smiled giddily, "then meet on the Fore Deck in 30 minutes."

With that Ana turned and left a very confused pirate as she exited the cabin.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Author's Notes: **

       Thank you very much to EstelWolfe and L'Morgan, for beta reading this chapter for me.  With my friend Rat out of town for the week, they've stepped in at my request. You girls are the best!

       Rat would have been proud at the rather short length of this chapter. That or she'll regret not having been the recipient of such a minor reading task. I can't promise chapter 9 will be so short as this one just had a good stopping point here. Sorry Rat.

       If this chapter seems to drone a bit, it's because it is a means to an end and the end is near.  One more chapter, maybe two, but at this point, I don't foresee that happening. I'm hurrying to finish Chapter 9 because that one I think you'll all enjoy reading. Jack and Granger, as I'm sure you can guess, are headed for a square-off. It's about time don't you think?

**_Author Mention:_**

       **_Wistful Gypsy_**… she posted a terrific Jack and Ana short fic just before Thanksgiving and it is definitely worth praising. Check that story out; it's called _A Friendly Wager_. There are many others on her list you should really read and there are other Jack/Ana stories there to love. Very talented writer, that one is.  You can take my word for it because, 'have I ever given ya reason not to trust me?'

**Notes to Reviewers:**

       I'm really, REALLY going to need your help on finishing this story. This chapter was like pulling teeth for me. I had to re-write it about four different times. LITERLLY! I must have shaken this damn laptop like an Etch-a-Sketch about 20 times, trying to erase the thoughts I had just frustratingly written down; both from my head and my computer.  I'm really losing steam on this story; feeling so out of sync with the storyline, and I know it shows. So, I thank you immensely for putting up with it, and even more so if you make it to the end. God Bless you for you must have the patience of Job and the will of Jonah.

       To sum it all up, today, I was writing the story title to e-mail it to my reserve beta and I realized that my 'best intentions' of writing a good story seemed to have, somewhere, 'gone wrong'. Sorry, can't help the way I feel. Maybe writing chapter 9 will change that *shrugs*. Thank you again and if you'll be so kind as to toss me a little feedback, maybe tell me whether or not you even care if I finish this, I'd be eternally greatful.

       I must be crazy for posting on the eve of the DVD release of Pirates of the Caribbean.  Oh well, maybe you could review after the movie.. HEHEHEHE.. I know I won't be on ff.net or e-mail until Wednesday… ENJOY THE MOVIE!!


	9. Unpleasant Memories

**TO MY Reviewer's: **I bow in apology for my paranoid rantings at the end of the previous chapter. Guess I underestimated myself and in so doing, underestimated my readers. I am indebted to you for your encouragement…. To make up for it, I think you will enjoy this chapter. Really. It took me significantly less time to write because it was immense fun.

Now, I hope you will read and enjoy…. Chapter 10 will be out middle of next week…OH.. this is getting more fun to write ….

_Thank you dear RAT.. another long chapter this one was for her to beta… hahaha.. _

**Chapter 9:  Unpleasant Memories**

When Jack arrived on the foredeck what he saw caused him to stumble to a halt. He was shocked to the point that he needed to grab for the nearby rail to steady him self. As his mouth dropped in astonishment he just stood staring, blinking owlishly.

A blanket lay sprawled on the deck and it contained a spread of food, a feast really, more than two people could possibly eat. But what stirred the pirate captain to the point of utter amazement was that Ana Maria sat on one corner of the blanket wearing the same dress that she'd been wearing the night they'd rescued Cotton in Port Royal. Seeing her took Jack's breath away.

The intensity of his gaze and unusual silence caused Ana to look away uncomfortably. His eyes spoke volumes, clearly he wanted more to devour her, rather than anything to do with the food she'd set out. 

Finally mustering the courage to look at him, Ana had to chuckle as she saw his face. He seemed unable to find his voice as his mouth opened and closed several times He looked like a fish out of water. Never in a million years could she have imagined that it was possible to render Jack Sparrow so utterly speechless.

Still grinning, Ana decided to break the silence. "My terms are simple; you eat and when I'm satisfied that you've eaten enough, then you get a tankard of rum, savvy?" as he nodded slowly, she continued. "Good, now sit down before ye fall down ya daft fool."

Nodding again Jack grinned and lowered him self gingerly to one corner of the blanket. "Ye sure them's the only terms of the agreement, Luv?" He said as his eyes wandered over her appreciatively.

"For now Jack Sparrow you mind your food and your manners, or they'll be no agreement. Agreed?" She tossed him an apple and he caught it deftly and nodded, still grinning.

He watched her intently as he ate; his mind whirled at seeing Ana in a dress. He'd always thought of her as feisty, pretty and better than most of the men when it came to enduring the riggers of work on the ship. But now, seeing her like this, she was downright beautiful, breathtaking. So lost in his thoughts he was that before he realized it, he'd eaten three apples, two mangos and three large chunks of bread.

"All right, you've earned a half tankard of rum." She said as she poured the drink.

"Only half? My stomach's near full to bursting and all I get is half?" suddenly Jack's eyes narrowed warily as he realized. "I'm beginning to think there's more to this agreement Luv. Well?"

Ana shrugged innocently, "Just some friendly conversation. . . a question or two. Then a full tankard, I promise."

"Promise huh? That was not a part of our original bargain." He wagged a finger at her. "You cheated." Jack sneered and looked away.

Leaning down, she crawled towards him on hands and knees across the blanket.  Ana's movement caught Jack's peripheral vision and he did a strong double take as her position gave him full view of just what the dress hid. Stopping, her lips a mere whisper from his, she said, "Pirate." Then pressed a warm kiss to his full mouth.

Just as his hands came up to capture her face, she ended the kiss and moved back to reclaim her spot on the other side of the blanket.

Swallowing dryly, Jack nodded. "What's your question?" he asked as he tipped the tankard for a drink.

"Lucette. . ." she said softly.

That one spoken word was enough to send the rum in Jack's mouth down the wrong direction and he ended up in a coughing fit, gasping for breath.

Ana reached over and smacked his back, only to receive a hiss of pain as he arched and moved away. She winced apologetically now remembering his still healing back and chose to sit quietly, waiting for his response.

"How do you know about her?" he finally asked his voice hoarse from coughing.

"You mentioned her enough when you were delirious. Mostly at the Turner's."

Nodding, Jack stood abruptly and swayed a little. Getting his balance on the now stiffened leg, he limped toward the stairs leaving the upper deck. Quickly, Ana moved to block his path.

"No Jack. Don't shut me out, not now. If this Lucette is someone you're still in love with," she took a shuttering breath to reign in her emotions, "I'll understand, or at least try to. I know that you had a li—."

Pulling Ana suddenly towards him, Jack silenced her as his lips met hers in a tender kiss. When the kiss ended, Jack still held her close but his eyes searched hers, wondering if she'd really understand. 

"Lucette died ten years ago. As for me loving her? I guess you can say I did in a way, or at one time I thought I did. But that was a long time ago, Luv, and my relationship with her was nothing like this… like us. Savvy?" 

"How'd she die Jack?"

With a groan, Jack pulled Ana into a tight embrace, resting his chin on her head. Ana felt a shiver run down his spine as he continued. "Those aren't pleasant memories Luv. Nothing I care to reiterate now or ever."

"And they don't seem like pleasant memories to keep inside either." She said as she rested her forehead against his collarbone. Leaning back slightly to look him in they eyes, she implored, "Have a little faith in me Jack. Maybe it will help to talk."

Jack looked into her eyes for what seemed to Ana to be a long time then nodded. "A'right, but I think I'm going t'be need'n a lot more to drink before this story is done."

Smiling softly she took his hand and lead him back towards the blanket. Stopping momentarily, she scooped up the bottle of rum and continued to lead him to the end of the ship. Sitting close together, their legs dangling off the edge of the ship, the bottle was passed back and forth a few times in quiet companionship.

"Molly seemed to know Lucette." Ana said as she passed the bottle to Jack.

"Aye, but she didn't tell you anything did she?"

Shaking her head Ana chuckled. "I think that even upon pain of death, she'd have kept that secret." Jack smiled.

After that, silence seemed to stretch between them that to Ana seemed to last hours. She began to wonder if he hadn't changed his mind and if she should continue to press. If it was _that_ painful that he couldn't tell her, even after saying he would, well, he never said exactly _when_ he'd tell her….

She jumped slightly when Jack's voice cut into her quiet musings…

"I'd been sailing with the rum-runners for about six months since they got me off that God forsaken spit of land. I stayed with them for two reasons; first, because their constant movement and stops in various ports made it convenient to get information about Barbossa and my ship. Second, they provided good cover and I took on the appearance of a smuggler, rather than a pirate. On a stop in Morocco, I learned that Barbossa and the Pearl were on their way to England. Next it was just a matter of convincing the rum-runners to head that way."

"And you were able to do that?" Ana looked at him amazed.

Jack grinned at her. "It really wasn't that difficult, Luv. Good men, good crew, but simpletons the lot of them. When we reached England I rather think they were glad to be rid of me. I think they got tired of me drinking all their profits." Jack shrugged.

Laughing, Ana folded her arms on the rail and rested her head as she could see in her minds eye, the events unfold before her as Jack continued to talk. . . . . .

* * * _Flashback * * *_

Sitting in a bawdy tavern aptly named _The Fat Lady, Jack sat and watched as the woman on stage, for which the tavern surely must have been named for, croon her dreadful song. Wincing as she hit yet another sour note, Jack decided he'd had enough and tipped back his drink to finish off the last. Pushing back from the table, he laid down three coins and sauntered toward the door._

Not having eaten all day, the rum he'd consumed had gone straight to his head, causing it to pound unmercifully. The pirate 'without-a-ship' captain then decided it was time to find food and lodging for the night.

"Oy Dove.. n'where ye be go'n at this fine hour? Care t'buy Shannon a drink?" Jack stopped as the soiled dove slid her arms along his back and came around to stand in front of him.

"Ah, you wouldn't be offering a meal to go with that, would ya darlin'?" Jack replied hopefully, as her arms came to settle around his neck.

"A MEAL?," she screeched. Her voice struck such a discord that Jack visibly winced as the pounding in his head tripled. "Do I look like a bloody serving wench to ye?"

"OH NO! NO… not at all." He back-peddled. His gold teeth glittered as he added, "You're a bonnie lass to be sure, but I've not eaten since yesterday and Captain Jack Sparrow needs to get a little something of some sustenance  in his belly. So, if you aren't offering food I'll just be on me way. Ta."

As he turned to walk away he heard her screech again. "You're THE CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW? You're the one Barboss'r and Granger was talking 'bout." About to take another step, Jack's left foot froze in mid stride.

Turning swiftly, he took three quick steps back towards her. "Barbossa's, here?"

"What? NO!" She said backing away suddenly fearful. "He's been gone nearly two weeks now."

"Oh. D'e say where he was headed? What port next?"

"Wa, that one? Nay, when 'e an' Granger got t'talk'n all serious-like, they'd always shew us doves away. Bu' I do remember 'im talk'n 'bout you. Said e'd marooned you on an island somewheres."

"Ah yes luv, but then he forgot one important thing, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He grinned a glittering smile.

"Not much to be Capt'n of without a ship, I'd say." The girl giggled.

"Ah, sad fact to be certain, but one I plan to remedy very soon. E'vnin' lov." Bowing slightly Jack turned to leave. Remembering something he stopped again and turned back to the girl. "You mentioned someone else, Granger. Would he still be in port?"

"Oy. Granger Adams?" She sneered in disgust. "That lazy fat slob? E's always 'bout, pawning and drooling over us girls. Ole' Letty's whore house, mostly is where 'e can be found. No respectable place would 'ave 'im. Feel sorry for them girls I do."

"And where might I find Miss Letty's establishment?" there discussion had drawn a small amount of attention as some of Shannon's 'friends' had drawn near to listen.

"See 'ere. I wouldn't go mix'n with the likes o'Granger. Tha' man's pure evil." Shannon said grabbing Jack's upper arm and moved close. "E' likes t'play w'knives, e' does. 'Member wha' e' done t' Maddie girls?" she spoke the last to the other girls now gathered around them. They nodded and murmured in response.

Seeing Jack's puzzled expression, she explained. "Maddie was one of us. Granger wanted her 'company' for the evening and she refused him. More than that, she made the mistake of embarrassing him in front of some of his mates. Men don't much like that. Joonie here, she found her just as Granger was leav'n the alley where he left her body. Tell 'm Joonie."

A mouse of a girl was pushed forward by the other girls. Jack thought she wasn't much older than 15 or 16 years. She stood before him trembling, looking ready to bolt as her large eyes looked around nervously.

"She was cut t'pieces she was." The mousey girls voice finally added. "I did wha' I could but she was barely breath'n as it was. Before she died she asked me to look after her little sister, Molly. Next thing I knew Molly's standing right behind me, looking down at her dead sister. I tried to talk to er' but she run off. Ain't let me near 'er since."

"And how long ago was that?" Jack asked trying to ease the girl's fears with a small smile.

"Three weeks to the day. I seen Molly 'round a time 'r two. But she's a fast lil' one." She shrugged her slight frame. "Leas' she's managed to survive this long on 'r own."

"She must be a smart lass then. Now, would one o'ye be kind enough to point the way t'Miss Letty's lil' establishment? I think I should very much like to meet this Granger Adams. Who knows maybe the man and I just might hit it off."

"Doubtful," Shannon retorted, "I 'ear he eats Sparrows."

Smiling indulgently Jack walked over to Shannon. "Ah, well, many have tried and died choking Luv. Sparrows are a bit tough to chew." All the girls laughed in response. 

One named Mary answered. "Well, if yer so set on Letty's place, ya just keep going down tha' way, you can't 'ardly miss it. Got a sign plain as day."

"Obliged. Well, m'ladies, you've been most helpful. If you'll excuse me I still have a meal to claim. Perhaps tomorrow I shall be more inclined to 'pleasurable company'." He bowed with his hands pressed together and turned to leave. The trill of laughter of the small group of women followed him as he sauntered away.

"Captain Sparrow"

The call was but a frantic whisper as Jack continued down the street. He felt a presence more than heard the soft-spoken words and turned to see Joonie as she walked hesitantly toward him.

"I didn't want the other girls to know this, but I heard that Molly might be working at Miss Letty's. I'm not sure why, but that's what I heard. She's got fire red hair and she's not much older than 12 years. If you see her there, tell her I'll look after her, tell her to come find me. Please."

Reaching a hand out to lightly stroke the young girls face, she flinched but held still. "You've a lot of heart for a dying girls promise, lass. There a special reason I don't know 'bout?"

"Maddie was good t'me is all and she cared lots for Molly. She trusted me with a secret an' no one's ever done tha' b'fore."

"What secret luv?"

"Molly and Maddie weren't sisters. Maddie was short for Madeline and she was from France. She was a maid in Molly's family estate in Ireland. The girl's family was wiped out by a peasant uprising, least that's what Maddie called it. To protect the girl, Maddie brought her here to England before someone came after her too. After a time Maddie managed to get Molly a respectable job with a dressmaker in town- to keep her off the streets. Got'r room an' board an' a chance t'learn a respectable trade. Maddie called it an apprentice job, I think."

"An what would you have me do if I find Molly at Miss Letty's?"

"Tell'r that Lucette comes by nearly every day ask'n 'bout 'r. Says she'll take 'r back when ever she's willing, no matter what. That Lucette, she's real nice, she is."

"Lucette." Jack said aloud as the familiar name rolled over in his mind. "This dress- maker I used to know a Lucette. You wouldn't happen to know her last name?"

Scrunching up her face in thought the girl continued, "Um, its something like Donete… no that's not it…"

"Dontes?" Jack said with a questioning smile.

"YES! That's right. You know her?"

"Aye poppit. If she's the same Lucette I knew in France that is. Tomorrow, could you take me to her dress shop?"

"I'd like that."

"Good, I shall come find you tomorrow." Taking her hand he bowed and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Till then m'lady."

She watched him walk away and still felt the heat of the blush that crept up her cheeks. It had been ages since a man had made her blush in a tender, innocent way. She wondered briefly at the kind of man Jack Sparrow was as she walked back to rejoin her friends. _A good man, she thought with a smile, __definitely a good man._

*

"Let go a' me ya big oaf!" the girl yelled loudly, kicking and scratching at the big man dragging her roughly by her arm.

The sound of the protesting female reached his ears just as Jack was crossing the street. Looking in the direction of the voice, he squinted into the darkness to see a large man pulling what appeared to be a small, screaming woman into an alley. They disappeared around the corner but the cries and screams from the woman continued, only louder.

Not really thinking, Jack moved hastily to pursue, as the woman's cries grew more frantic, turning to screams. A man's laugh accompanied the shrill cries and the sound of that laugh caused Jack's skin to crawl. The air hissed in response as the pirate drew with practiced grace his cutlass as he now ran toward the apparent scuffle.

Knowing that the sheer size of the man he pursued would require more strength than Jack really possessed to overpower him, he was now running at full speed as he rammed his body into the other man. The momentum of the hit was enough to knock the bigger man sprawling sideways into the dust.

Panting, Jack stood with his cutlass in hand staring momentarily at the man who now lay unconscious on the ground. Turning he locked eyes with the object of the bigger man's attentions. 

Their eyes met at precisely the same moment and both of them were shocked at the sight of the other. Jack because he realized he had saved a mere child rather than a young lady, and the child because she realized she didn't much like the looks of her new rescuer any more than the other man lying face down in the dirt. Deciding against waiting to see if she had gone from the frying pan to the fire, the terrified girl turned to run.

She got only to the edge of the alley when Jack's hand caught her by the upper arm. "Hold up there lass."

Feeling his steel grip spin her around to face him she launched herself at her new attacker, screaming, kicking and lashing out with her hands.

Dropping his cutlass he spun her back away from him and quickly brought the scared girl under control by wrapping his arms around her, trapping her lashing fists to her sides. That did little however to stop her legs as she kicked back at his shins. She drew small satisfaction at the grunt of pain she received from the new assailant.

Jack continued to grit his teeth against the painful kicks as the pirate ground out, "Easy lass, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you, so I'd appreciate it very much if you'd quit kicking me."

Stilling momentarily she replied. "Then let me go!" 

"Only if you promise me two things; you won't run and you won't hit me any more. Do we have an accord?"

There was something in his voice that made her want to trust him. He could have easily cuffed her across the head when she continued to fight, but he didn't. Deciding to allow a small measure of trust, she nodded hesitantly, "Alright."

As she turned she took two steps away from him before meeting his eyes. Jack noticed immediately the torn shoulder of her dress and the blood trickling down her lower lip. Reaching into his coat pocket for a kerchief to hand her, he stopped his movement when she tensed and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Easy now," he said soothingly and withdrew the piece of cloth slowly from his pocket. He gestured for her to take it. "For the blood on your lip there."

She snatched the cloth quickly from his outstretched hand and began to gingerly dab at the cut.

"Let me see, if I was to guess I'd say you were about 12 years old." He cocked his head to the side and continued. "And with that red hair and a slight Irish accent. Your name wouldn't happen to be Molly would it?"

"How did you know?" she asked wide eyed.

"A lil' friend of yours named Joonie tol' me all 'bout you."

"Oh."

As Jack bent down to retrieve his hat and cutlass, both lost during the scuffle, Molly's eyes widened in horror as she screamed. The warning came a hair to late as a vicious kick caught the pirate in the face and sent him sailing back.

Groaning Jack rubbed at his aching chin, now dripping with what he knew was blood, as he blinked several times to clear his vision. Still blurry, he was just able make out the bulky form of the man that had been Molly's attacker.

Rolling to his side in an attempt to get up, Jack looked up to where Molly was still standing. "Run girl! Get outta here!" he said frantically. And like a good girl, Molly turned and ran.

As the pirate got to his hands and knees he was met with yet another fierce kick, this one to his ribs, sending him rolling across the dirt. Sounds of laughter, which Jack assumed belonged to his attacker, swam in and out of his now fuzzy mind. 

Gasping for breath, grateful for his attacker's momentary pause, he made another attempt to get his feet underneath him. He succeeded as he leaned heavily on the nearby wall. His success was short lived when he gasped in pain as a fist caught him from behind, low on his right side, directly to his kidney. 

Collapsing to his knees in pain he heard new voices around him. With a sinking feeling Jack realized that he was now terribly outnumbered as kicks connected with his body from numerous directions. Time seemed to loose all meaning as he tried to curl into a fetal position for protection against the blows.

Just as consciousness left him he thought he heard the faint sound of a whistle blow and a man shout, after that he knew no more - his world faded to black.

***** _To Be Continued… promise_ ***** 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Chapter 10 will put us closer to the end, if not just right at it! I must amend that chapter 10 might or might not be the end. But I assure you; it will end with 10 or 11. Just depends on how long winded I get. 

**A** **gift TO REVIEWER'S:**  I have a little present to all of you Jack & Ana fans. I don't send anything randomly, so you'll have to e-mail me and I'll send it your way. You have only to let me know that you want it. I am absolutely sure you will love it!!!

BETA- EstelWolfe: eek.. what an arse whooping I took for being such a doofus and a doubting Thomas on Chapter 8.. You were right.

Cal: Thank you for your encouragement and your constant reviews. I feel I've reconnected to the story in this chapter and your support was utterly amazing!  I hope you enjoyed the Jack & Ana moment at the opening of this chapter, writing it was fun. If you want the special gift I mention earlier, don't hesitate to let me know. I assure you I'll keep your e-mail confidential. The 'gift' I have is already saved to my desktop as a wallpaper … I positively melt when I see it..

AhiFlame: I won't stop, promise. Thank you for your kind words. I'm embarrassed at being such a whiney baby in my previous chapter. I'll finish the story. I even have the end already written.. hehehehehehe… you'll see it, I promise.

Tinkebelle21: OH I liked the way you wrote the 'Captain Peg-Leg Sparrow' reaction better than the one I wrote!! HAHAHAHAHA..  Jack will find his fight again, I can assure you. Molly, Lucette and Granger all have a connection to Jack's past and that is part of the problem in his present. It will all come full circle. 

SuzzieQue: Yes. It is the stereotypical ending, I'm afraid and I hope that's all right. Moreover, I hope the flashback will spice things up a bit. It will help Jack to explain to Ana what happened to Lucette and how that relates to Granger. It will help him find his fight.

Wolfgazer325: Thanks for your help. Oh, but Jack will get more than he bargains for in the end, and at the end, it will be all good. Hehehe, I have the end already written. Thanks again for your kind words and WHEN ARE YOU POSTING??!!

Bananas51: Oh.. this was a much cliffier chapter, sorry. Thanks for reading this one and hanging on. Your having Jack nearly die for some many chappies had me perched on the edge of my seat for weeks! I LOVED THAT! Eeek.. I'm a little weird about that kind of thing. And, I have him beat to a pulp here. Oh well.. demented am I.

Starzangel: The fact that you would consider reading this story humbles me. I love your work so immensely and I am scanning constantly for more on a daily basis. Please give us a new Jack/Ana fic.. OH PLEASE!!!!!

Kingleby:  You are another of those consistent reviewers and I am amazed at your dedication to keep that up!  I thank you very, VERY much. No copy until Christmas??? Hey, hint, when I was a pre-teen living at home and all, we actually unwrapped presents under the tree when the parents were home. Hehehehehe.. my hubbie is just stunned we did that. So, if your Christmas morning is anything like ours, no one will notice that your copy of PotC has already gotten the plastic shrinkwrap removed….. *hint, hint* I'm bad, I know.


	10. Lucette

**To Rat: Beta and friend extraordinaire…. **

**Chapter 10: Lucette**

Silence.. 

Ana lifted her head and looked at the man sitting next to her. He sat quietly staring off into the night and the expanse of the Caribbean ocean.

"Jack? Something the matter?"

"Mmm?" He turned and looked at her. "What? Oh, no-no, nothing's the matter luv." He turned back to continue his quiet stare at the water, tipping his head slightly to one side. 

As the silence continued and he seemed to start and stop again mentally, finally Ana's patience snapped.  "Well? Don't stop now. What happened next? How'd you get out of that alley?" Her tone rose anxiously with each question.

He eyed her curiously. "Ya sure you can handle hearing this luv? Told you from the start the memories weren't pleasant. Maybe we should stop for the night." 

"NO!"  Realizing that she'd just shouted, she grinned and downplayed her reaction. "I mean… well. You stopped and ….and I thought…" Feeling the heat of embarrassment rise at her outburst, she looked away.

Smiling slightly, Jack hooked a finger under her chin and gently turned her back to face him. "I only stopped b'cause, as you recall, I was a wee bit unconscious at that point. I'm jus' try'n to remember what happened next is all, Luv." Cocking his head to one side he added in surprise. "You're blushing!"

"I don't blush. And even if I did, which I don't, you couldn't possibly tell." She turned away.

Again, his hand turned her back to face him.

"I don't 'ave to see color in your skin to know you're blushing, Luv. You see.." His feather touch trailed down her cheekbone, to the side of her neck, then down to lightly trace her collar bone.. "Your skin heats up, hot to the touch, even here. I wonder if your skin is just as hot down here..."

As his gentle caresses continued, Ana swallowed dryly and the rhythm of her heart increased. Unable to fight her response, she leaned into the heat of his touch, and her senses soared as he drew her into his arms. Just before their lips met, she breathed a contented sigh that seemed to travel the length of her entire being.

His lips followed the same path his fingers had blazed, resting finally at a point behind her ear. "What say you to skipping the rest of this story, due to lack of interest. Retire to my cabin for more…. _pleasurable … activities, hm?"_

_Story?_ She wondered idly. _STORY!_  With a start, her hands shot up between them and she pushed away roughly, though not quite breaking his hold on her.  She opted to give him her fiercest glare, wagging a finger at his face.

"What?" He toned innocently.

"Don't you give me that look, you scoundrel. You're trying to weasel out of telling me what happened next, and don't you think for one minute I don't know what you're up to."

"Me?" He tried to look innocent.

"Yes you!"

"Well, there are more pleasurable things we could be doing Luv. Don't you agree?" He grinned hopefully.

An angry hiss escaped her lips as she squirmed frantically to get free of his arms.

"A'right, A'RIGHT!" Once he released her she finally settled down.  "How 'bout holding just while I talk? A meeting of in the middle of sorts; agreed?"

"Agreed." She wagged her finger again for emphasis, as she added, "No kissing."

"Aye.  Only holding— for now."

Slightly more relaxed than before, she scooted closer and settled down next to him, allowing his arm to cautiously come to rest around her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile as she laid her head in the crook of his arm.

With a sigh of contentment, the pirate captain looked out over the dark ocean expanse, as if it held the answers to his questions. "Now, where was I… ? Ah yes, well, I think I remember just before passing out I heard a whistle in the distance, then the kicks seemed to stop. Next thing I remember, someone was shaking me, trying to wake me up…" 

**_*** Flashback***_**

"Mist'a?… Mist'a!"  A young girls voice whispered incessantly in his ear, and the anxious whisper continued to slice through his fuzzy, aching mind. He didn't want to wake up. The closer he came to the surface of consciousness, the more it hurt. It hurt like hell. Everything hurt; his ribs, his head, his shoulder, damn, even his fingernails hurt.

He continued to ignore her, hoping she'd give up and go away, but the voice wouldn't shut up… 

"We've got t'get outta here now! Ohhh… come on…Wake UP!" She reached out and shook his shoulder frantically, roughly.

He could ignore the voice, but the touch? It sent lightning bolts of pain through his body. 

Eye's opened wide; he lurched to a sitting position as he hissed, "STOP…touching me…oh… bloody…" Jack groaned and lay back down. He rolled away from the girl, clutching his left arm tight to his ribs as he sat up painfully and leaned against the wall for support. Then, focused on the girl. "Thought… I tol' you t'run."

"I did run…  I ran straight into a constable. Told him there were men beating m' Da to death in the alley." She looked him over with narrowed eyes. "You aren't dying are you Mist'a?"

"Captain, lass, Captain Jack Sparrow; not 'mist'a'. And nay, I've 'ad broken ribs before and am still here today so…" Reaching back with his right hand and keeping his back pressed to the wall for support, he pushed slowly to his feet with a grunt of pain. "… I'd say ther's a better than even chance I'm go'n t'live." His face paled slightly as he began to sway. "Although at the moment, I'm not so sure tha's a good thing."

"You don't look so good."

"Good, 'cause I'd hate to think I felt this ruddy awful and didn't look it." 

At that moment, they both heard shouts, running feet, and more whistles echoing in the night air, all sounding much closer than before.

"We've got to get outta here. Come on!" Molly hissed urgently.

She turned and ran, getting no further than the alley's edge before realizing she was alone. Looking back she saw the dark man still leaning against the wall. She walked back to him, counting herself ten kinds of a fool for caring.

"Didn't you hear me? We've got to get going before them others come back here."

"I'm not going anywhere lass. Don't quite feel up to the task, savvy? So, if you'll jus' be a good girl and retrieve m'cutlass over there, I'll be just fine should they return. Then, since we've a mutual friend named Lucette Dontess' you can go tell her I'm in port. She'll know how t'find me."

"You know Lucette?" Her eyes blinked in surprise.

"Aye. We go way back, she and I."

Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. "You wouldn't want t'be causing her trouble would ya? She's done a lot for me and I won't be bringing trouble to her door. No offence but you have trouble written all over you."

"None taken. But I'm curious, after help'n you tonight, why would you assume something like that?"

"I'm old enough to know that men and trouble are one in the same. They usually come in one of three kinds: them that _cause_ trouble, them that _are_ trouble, and them that _seek_ trouble out. Which one are you?"

"Actually, there's a fourth ya left out." At her puzzled look he continued. "Oh.. it's the most important one lass; men that trouble just follows 'round, at no fault to the one being followed.  That one'd be me."

"You followed me first. I didn't ask you to come help me." She retorted.

"Ah, 'an I don't recall asking you to come back." Jack grinned.

"Fine!" She huffed. "I'll just be leaving then."

"Good. Go." Jack slumped with relief at seeing her leave, and he leaned his still ringing head back against the wall holding him up.

And yet again, she came back.  "I've changed m'mind. I'm not leaving until I at least get you someplace away from here. This'll be the first place those men will come to find you. So, lean on me and we'll just be going." 

"Lass, you couldn't possibly—."

"I'm not leaving and that's final." She interrupted, her hands stubbornly placed on her hips. "We go together or we both stay." At his continued hesitation she added, "Please mist'a, just try a little ways is all, until we's someplace safer. Then I'll leave and get Lucette."

"Alright, but on one condition; stop calling me 'mist'a'. It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, missy, and I'll thank ye not to forget it."

She moved to get under his un-injured shoulder as best she could, but her head barely reached the middle of his torso. "Fine Captain Jack Sparrow, just put a hand on my shoulder and lean on me. And don't worry I won't break; I'm stronger than I look."

He tried, he really did, but they barely made it a block before the world around him seemed start spinning in circles.  Slowly, he started to slide downward to the cold wet ground.

"No, you can't pass out now. This isn't the place." She ground out feeling his weight continue to press down on her.

"This place looks good t'me lass. Wha' say we jus' pretend it's righ' an' you … run 'long." He drawled as his eyes closed slowly.

"NO! Bloody come on now. I'm not leaving without you, ya hear?"

Opening his eyes slightly, he took in her serious demeanor and grinned. "You're a right feisty li'l lass 'an I 'preciate yer help. . .But, I think this spot'll 'ave t'do..."

"But someone'll see you." His eyes were closed now. "Captain?  I'll be back with help. I promise." She wondered if he could even hear her. She waited just a moment longer for him to respond and receiving only silence, turned and vanished quickly into the night.

***

The dank, stale smell of the prison cell was the first thing to greet him when he woke. His hat lay on the mattress next to him and he tilted it over his eyes. He wiggled around on the scratchy, hay filled mattress to get comfortable, and immediately regretted the movement as his ribs protested. With a groan he decided that moving was definitely not worth the discomfort of pain. He stilled and focused on taking shallow breaths as he continued to keep his left arm clutched tightly to his side.

He'd nearly drifted off to sleep when a loud squeaking pierced the silence of the cell, making him flinch in response. The rusted hinges of the heavy wooden door groaned in protest as it swung open. Someone was coming but the pirate chose to ignore the interloper to tired and hurt to do more.

He wondered idly if this might be someone bringing him food and water. Food… that's where he'd been headed when he'd hastened all danger to rescue a wee maiden. His thoughts were halted as the sound of dainty female shoes clicking quickly across the cement floor drew closer to his cell. They were accompanied by a swish of skirts and petticoats. 

No mistaking that sound. _A woman. Here? Interesting._

The footsteps stopped close to his cell and silence followed. Someone was obviously looking at him as he was the only prisoner present. Listening intently he pretended to shift in his sleep thus allowing his hat to slip off his face and fall to the floor, turning his face toward the eyes he felt peering at him.

"Jack. Mon Dieu'." The hushed voice exclaimed in shock. 

_French accent_, he thought and she seemed to know him. _That's very interesting._

This was simply more than he could stand so he opened his eyes mere slits in an attempt to see just who it was. She did look familiar... but his eyes were not letting in enough light to be certain. Not wanting to give away his being awake, he decided to just relax and listen…

A long moment of silence followed, in which, Jack could only assume she was taking a good long look and probably not liking what she saw. If this woman was who he thought she was then the longer he played this out, the better. 

The silence was finally broken when the pirate heard the corridor door open again. This time heavier footfalls approached his cell, the newest occupant obviously a man, most likely a guard.

"Angus McBride, why has 'dis man not seen 'de doctor?!"  Her voice came out as a veritable screech, and Jack winced inwardly in sympathy for the recipient of her wrath.

Again, through half-opened eyes, the pirate watched as the guard held his hands up in front of him, palms towards her. "Now Lucette, you know the doc don't come near this place at night. He'll probably be 'round tomorrow noon sometime."

"'Dat is NOT good enough. 'Dis man is an old friend of mine Angus. I demand 'dat you release him to me so 'dat he can receive proper care at my home." She notched her chin up high showing she'd brook no argument.

"That man?" he asked incredulously. Looking back at the prisoner lying unconscious on the cot he added, "If HE was ever a friend of yours at any time; I doubt he'd still be anymore. Look at him Lucette. He's undoubtedly wanted for something somewhere."

"You surprise me Angus. You should know me better 'dan 'dat. I never judged you when we first met, remember?" He shifted uncomfortably but continued to hesitate. "I can vouch for him and if 'dat is not enough remember, he saved Molly, he cannot be all 'dat bad, now can he?"

He began fishing his keys off his belt. "Blast you woman. Don't know what I'm going to tell the Lieutenant come morn'n."

"Just tell him to come wit' his questions. You might also remind him 'dat he may not want to disturb me too much, what wit' his wife's dress orders left unfinished and 'de Magistrate's big Christmas party only weeks away. I 'tink he'll understand."

"Blimey." He grumbled, struggling to keep a straight face, "Here I thought we men ran things 'round here. Truth of it is you women 'ave us by the short and curly's."

"But of course darling." she purred. "And 'dat is why I like you so much Angus McBride. You understand a man's only true power in 'dis world is, in fact, a woman."

"Yea well, I'm mostly doing it because he helped Molly. Speaking of which," he stilled as the latch clicked. "has she told you yet who attacked her? I'd dearly like t'get me 'ands on that bloke."

"No, still in shock 'de poor thing and now she worries over 'de man who saved her." Lucette nodded at the door.

The cell door swung open and Lucette walked quickly over to the still form on the cot. "My man, Ivan, is just outside. Please get him for me Angus."

Angus nodded and left muttering under his breath about women and short hairs… 

She waited until she heard the door close before kneeling next to him. "I know you are awake Jack. Do you remember me?"

"Lucette." He opened his eyes and attempted a grin through split lips.

"Oui, Jack Sparrow. After fifteen years here we are together again. Life is funny, no?"

"Oui." He nodded slightly and made a weak attempt to sit up.

"No, no… just rest." She whispered soothingly and pressed him gently back. "'Ow badly are you hurt?"

"No worries love really."

"We'll see. You just rest, my man Ivan will get you to my place and we'll sort 'dis out 'dere."

"Well, if you insist…" Jack smiled as darkness closed in. This time it was not an act.

***

_What was that smell?_ Jack thought hazily. It smelled sweet and warm. _Ahhh…_ he sighed inwardly, _tha's nice..._ he thought as something soft and silky, gently caressed his chest_. I must be in heaven,_ he grinned slightly. _Heaven?_ he thought, _no that's definitely not right. I must be dreaming_ he decided then. _Yes… a wonderful, warm, sweet dream._

He heard a voice from far away talking to him… calling him softly. A little anxious it sounded too, but no less beautiful.

"Jack… time to wake up now mon cheri." Like ripples on water, the call gently lapped at his brain; beckoning him to awaken. The voice had a familiar sound. Soft, gentle, coaxing…

Opening his eyes drowsily the voice and the woman to whom it belonged began to come into focus, slowly.

"Ahh… 'dat's better." She sat back appraising her patient. "Twelve hours sleep is more 'dan enough for now. It is time to drink more medicine."

"Lucette, I wasn't dreaming then…" His words slurred as he smiled lazily. 

"No my sweet. Sit up and drink 'dis. 'De doctor said you are to drink it every six hours and here we are already behind."

She gently helped him lean forward so she could fluff the pillows to settle him back to lying in a more upright position. After drinking only a few sips of the liquid, he pushed the cup back roughly.

"Twelve hours?" He rasped, "Did you say twelve hours?" It was then that he looked down at his midsection to see white bandages now binding his ribs. Not able to move his left arm he looked to see that while not completely wrapped, the arm was immobilized to his side by a bandage securing it to his midsection.

"Oui. You 'ave two broken ribs and your shoulder's very bruised and swollen; 'de less you move it 'de better. 'Den, 'de doctor also put ten stitches here." She said lightly touching the bandage below his left ear. "So you see love, no worries."

He rolled his eyes at her reminder of how he'd downplayed his injuries in the prison earlier.

"I've been 'urt worse love."

"I'm sure. Piracy is a very rough business."

"So you've heard?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Oui. I've heard stories about you over 'de years, _Captain Jack Sparrow it is now, and of your infamous ship, 'de Black Pearl, no less." _

At the mention of his ship, a dark clouded look came over the pirate's face. "At the moment, the Pearl is in the hands of my traitorous First Mate. So, I'm in the market, as it were."

"Ah, 'dis I have heard as well. You've so many new scars I see, but piracy agrees with you no? I didn't think it possible you could grow more handsome, even all black and blue and grimey. You make even dirt look sexy."

~*~*~*~

"WHAT!? WAIT A MINUTE….She really said that?" Ana interrupted, leaning away from Jack and stared at him incredulously.

"What?"

"That last part, that 'you make dirt look sexy'?"

Jack in turn gave her a look of stunned innocence. "Ya." 

She turned her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as they narrowed dangerously.

Seeing her stormy look, he gestured nervously, "Well, something like tha'. I can't be certain, that was ten years ago luv. I might have embellished some of the more minor details, but only a little. Makes the story more interesting, don't you think?" he grinned his gold-toothed smile.

Her right hand shot up and she pointed as she jabbed sharply at the air between them. Jack jumped at the sudden movement and leaned away, prepared to dodge a slap that never came.

"You stick to the truth Jack Sparrow or so help me I'll send you for a swim."

His eyes cut to the rail and he leaned over to look at the drop to the water below, then back at Ana. "You wouldn't."

"Aye, I would. Just try me."

"You're a grump." He grumbled.

"You would be too. It's not exactly easy listening to you talk about some woman you still hold a candle for, even if she is dead." She grumbled back.

With an exasperated sigh, Jack placed his hands on Ana's shoulders and turned her to face him as he ducked to look her square in the eyes. "I was going to get to this part later, but I can see you need to understand this now, so listen carefully. Lucette and I were never – EVER - lovers. I went to France because that is the last place my sorry-excuse-for-a-father told me to go to find my mother, just before he died. At thirteen with few prospects and less money, I stowed away on a merchant vessel bound for France. Lucette was on the dock when the Captain of that merchant vessel was about to flog me for stowing away on his ship. She stopped him."

"Did you find your mother?"

"Yes. It turned out that she and Lucette were good friends. Lucette sat with her when she died slowly from consumption eight years before I arrived." Jack replied, his voice soft and distant.

"I'm sorry Jack." Ana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged. "You can hardly miss someone you've never known."

"Maybe. How did your mother and Lucette know one another?"

"They….. worked…. together. In the same business." Ana sensed he was measuring his words now, something he never did. For some reason, this part was getting difficult.

"What business Jack?"

He opened his mouth, about to speak when a gravely voice cut him off.

"She was a French whore, both Lucette and Sparrow's ma." 

Granger. Jack and Ana turned slowly in unison to look and there he stood with a pistol pointed their direction. Three men flanked either side of him brandishing different weapons, and behind them, ascending the stairs to the quarterdeck, another joined them holding a gagged, struggling Molly at knife point.

Jack's blood turned to ice in his veins.

**_ to be continued _**

**A/N's_:_**_ Keeping this brief… Thank you for reviewing and to all of you who 'got the picture' from the last chapter, I have another if you want it, you know how to get it *wink wink*._

_I promised and I will keep that promise; Jack WILL have his revenge… next chapter, next chapter… on the way! Muses are working furiously to get it done by next weekend!! YUP, YUP, YUP!_


	11. The Opportune Moment

**Where Chapter 10 left off…**

He opened his mouth, about to speak when a gravely voice cut him off.

"She was a French whore, both Lucette and Sparrow's ma." 

Granger. Jack and Ana turned slowly in unison to look and there he stood with a pistol pointed their direction. Three men flanked either side of him brandishing different weapons, and behind them, ascending the stairs to the quarterdeck, another joined them holding a gagged, struggling Molly at knifepoint.

Jack's blood turned to ice in his veins.

_*JUST A QUICK AUTHOR NOTE…_

_After Jack's flashback in this chapter, the POV will shift to Ana. Just didn't want to confuse anyone unnecessarily.  Now, onto chapter 11, and it's kinda long…I hope you don't mind..._

Chapter 11:  The Opportune Moment

"God Sparrow, you are one long-winded fool." Granger sneered as his acerbic laughter filled the air. "Lets just speed this along shall we?" Never taking his eyes off Jack he added. "After Lucette saved Jack she took 'im in, once she found out who his ma was and all. He stayed with her in her whorehouse in Port Le Plaux for 'bout five years. While working on the docks he sees the Black Pearl arrive one day. Offered a position on the ship he left and never once looked back. In't tha' right Sparrow?"

"How do you know all this?" Jack asked his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Grabbing the railing in front of him he started to rise. 

The men flanking Granger jumped at the movement. The sound of pistols being cocked echoed in the night air and Jack stopped his upward progress. Scanning the faces of the men accompanying Granger, the pirate realized that most, if not all these men, had been on Granger's ship that day he'd snapped. They were among the lucky ones to escape with their lives and they were just as scared now, as they'd been then. Scared. They had very, _very_ good reason to be. Even now. 

The one that had been holding Molly spoke in an anxious, high-pitched voice. "You just stay put there Sparrow. Don't bother gettn' up or this one gets her throat cut here and now." 

"Best t'do as they say Jack, 'cept'n fer you Ana. You get up and move over 'ere, slowly." Granger demanded. When Ana didn't move he nodded to the man holding Molly. The other applied pressed to the knife at the base of her throat, drawing a thin red line of blood.

Ana cast a hesitant glance at Jack who nodded for her to comply. She then stood and Jack watched as she was snatched up roughly by one of the other men. Turning his gaze back to Granger he asked again. "Answer me man. How did you know about Lucette before she came to England?"

"You're in no position demand answers but I am rather enjoying the look on your face. So, you remember Ivan, don't you? Lucette's 'man'? You should remember him; he was with her in France and went with her to London. Well, after Lucette died and you left, we had us a little talk Ivan and me; just the two of us. He told me all about France and how you met Lucette…just before he died." He finished with a black-toothed smile.

"Why?" Jack's voice growled, barely under control. "Ivan was a simpleton, he had the mind of a small child. Why kill him?"

"'An he blubbered like a child too while I cut 'im. He was useless after Lucette died and you left, I was doing him a favor kill'n 'im. 'Sides, he was a lose end, just like you, just like her…" He then reached back and grabbed Molly roughly by the hair, wrenching her away from his own man. Holding her now in front of him, his own knife sat at the base of her throat.

Feeling the weight of guilt for Ivan's death too, Jack swallowed hard at the bile that rose in his throat. He was losing his composure at this newest piece of information_. Breath Sparrow, you can't. Not yet. _

"Surprised to see our little Molly 'ere? I was too at first. I didn't recognize 'er when we watched you in Port Royal, but look at 'er now, she grew'd up real purdy like." He spoke the last running his lips along the side of her neck. Molly squeezed her eyes shut as the gag in her mouth muffled her groan of disgust. "Seems she saw me and my men as we were about to leave Port Royal to follow you. Found her just this morn'n creeping 'round the corner. None to bright this one is, follow'n me all alone with naught but this little dagger on 'er. Now she'll get to experience first hand just what her friend Maddie did." He chuckled mirthlessly.

Seething with barely controlled rage, Jack forgot the earlier warnings and moved again to stand up. At that same moment Granger pressed the dagger dangerously into Molly's neck. She stilled instantly and squeezed here eyes shut tight as blood began to ooze from where the knife began to penetrate.

"You get up real slow Sparrow and no tricks, or Molly dies right now. Just like Maddie. Just like Lucette. And it'll all be on your head."

"Alright. Just let the women go and take me." Jack soothed as rose, leaning on the rail heavily. After being seated for so long, his still healing leg was now stiff and unbending. It would not support his weight and he hoped the stiffness would dissipate soon. "I can still take you to the Isle de Muerta. Remember the treasure? Immortality? That was your reason for coming after me in the first place. Just let the woman go. We can leave now."

"Reason?" Granger sneered. "Reason's got nothing to do with it any more, and neither does the treasure. Not any more. You took from me something I spent a lifetime making. A name. The day you took my ship and sliced up my crew, you took that feared name and made me a laughing stock. No. What I want now is to make you suffer, pure and simple. I want revenge. I'll take your women and I'll take your ship and then, I'll take your life, little by little and watch you die a slow, painful death."

With a snarl of his own, Jack took a half step forward before Ana's voice grounded him, making him stop. "WAIT!" When he met her eyes she cast an anxious look at him before turning to Granger. "You didn't finish. How did Lucette come to England, and how did she die?"

"Oh yea," he laughed. "Almost forgot that part, an that being m'favorite part too." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "'Bout five years after Jack sails off from France on the Pearl, Lucette decided whore'n ain't fer her no more so she leaves France to make a 'respectable' life for herself in 'ol England. Well, I cut that 'new life' short di'n I?"

Some of Granger's men chuckled. Jack felt the tension draw to a tight cord every muscle of his body as he fought for composure.

"You… killed her?" Ana asked, more in statement than in question.

"Aye. She protected Sparrow and I wanted him. I wanted to finish what I started in that alley. I wanted him and I wanted Molly. She wouldn't give 'em up but I knew how to make him come to me. Kill Lucette, but not right away. Just keep'er alive long enough to tell Sparrow who did it and where to find me. Right Sparrow? Why don't you finish this last part."

He knew what Ana was doing. Feeling somewhat calmer and knowing they needed to buy more time, Jack reluctantly continued…

_*** Flashback ***_

"Lucette? Darlin', talk to me.. Lucette!" He was nearly shaking her by this time. When she didn't respond he lowered his head and buried his face in the side of her neck.

He didn't hear the footsteps behind him. It was the laughter that cut through the fog of sadness and guilt weighing him down. He lifted his head and a white-hot anger began to replace the other feelings.

"Aw, lookee' 'ere boys. Touch'n ain't it? Sparrow crying over a skirt." The laughter died down as Granger continued. "You never should'a interfered Sparrow. Now that I gots you, I need just one more. The little red-haired girl, Molly. Where is she?"

He lay Lucette's lifeless body gently back down on the ground and leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Granger and his men did not hear the words he murmured softly to her, _"Je suis désolé mon amour.  Je dois faire ceci." (I'm sorry my love. I have to do this.)_

Slowly he stood with his back to Granger, staring down at the friend he had now lost. Her body was covered in blood and the slow rise and fall of her chest had ceased. She was lost to him now but he would keep his promise to her and protect Molly.

"Com'on Sparrow, I want the girl or you're next!"

In one fluid motion Jack spun and drew his cutlass, the air hissed in response. He faced his attackers with his lip drawn up in a feral snarl as he advanced quickly. Surprise and shock at his sudden movement the men backed up slightly.

Granger's pistol went off and Jack thought he felt a burning along his neck. The pain was quickly discounted as the heat of battle rose in him causing him to block out all else. He continued forward with one purpose, bracing first one man then another. 

The five men keeping him from reaching Granger took Jack all only ten minutes to dispense of. The first to brace him lifted his sword high to arch down ward; Jack sliced him cleanly across his abdomen and spun as he moved on to the next. 

Jack's cutlass clanged as it connected with the second man, then twisted in a circular motion sending his attacker's weapon soaring through the air. Jack plunged his cutlass directly to the man's heart.

The third man, seeing the pirates weapon buried, tried to take advantage of the other's otherwise occupied weapon and attacked by bringing his sword across in a sweeping motion.  Intending to slice the pirate's neck, the other jumped quickly to the left and the sword narrowly missed, but still managed to cut a deep furrow along his right arm. 

As Jack sidestepped he used his momentum and removed his cutlass from the other's body. While the attacker's weapon missed its intended target, Jack's did not. The other's neck bleed profusely as Jack's cutlass cut cleanly across his throat. The man dropped to the ground clutching his neck as blood cascaded out between his fingers.

In a matter of minutes Jack had taken care of the other three attackers but never found the one he really sought. Granger. At a run and bleeding from his own wounds, he exited the alley and stopped to look around. Finally spying his prey he turned and pursued at a jog.

By virtue of his size, Granger was slow. He lumbered along, glancing back nervously behind him. Upon spying Sparrow in pursuit, he stumbled and fell to the ground. Jack smiled and walked at a fast pace after his prey. The hunted now became the hunter.

While backing away, Granger held up a hand, palm out to belay the pirate. "Wait Sparrow! Let's talk. I can make you a deal. I 'ave money. Plenty of money. And a ship. I have a real nice ship. You could go after the Pearl and Barbossa with it."

Never faltering, Jack advanced on the big man's retreating form. The other ran out of room to retreat when his back met up with a wall. He pressed against it and glanced around nervously looking for another route to escape the pirate. He ceased looking as Jack's cutlass pressed lethally at the base of the big man's doubled chin.

Caught up in his rage, Jack never heard the shouts and whistles of approaching men.

Drawing his sword back, Jack sneered menacingly. "Life for a life."

Before he could deal the deathblow, he heard a loud shattering noise in his head and instantly his vision faded to black.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned and the pirate had to stifle a groan at what felt like a thousand hammers pounded relentlessly inside his head. Opening his eyes he could see a red hazy outline next to him. Shutting his eyes tightly then opening them again, the outline slowly took shape and form; Molly. Her eye's were red and bloodshot, her nose raw. It was obvious she'd been crying.

"Jack? Are you alright?" she sniffed.

"I'm fine love. You?" he groaned as he sat up slowly and leaned against the pillows.

Her voice shuttered as she tried to talk. "Lucette's….. dead." With the last word she buried her face into the pirates chest and hugged him tightly as she wept.

Jack held her for what seemed like hours as she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Hearing the door to the room open he looked to see Angus McBride watching him.

Carefully, Jack he turned and lowered Molly gently to the bed and covered her up. Standing up, we wavered slightly and Angus offered his assistance as they left the young girl to sleep.

As Angus poured them both a cup of coffee he slid one Jack's direction and sat across from the pirate at the kitchen table. He watched as the pirate buried his head in his hands, "Sorry about the head. My men kept yelling at you to stop, but you didn't seem to hear them."

"What happened to Granger? The man I was going to kill?"

Pulling a flask from his pocket, Angus poured a shot into both of their coffee's. "Drink this first, you look as if you could use it."

Looking up at Angus, Jack sighed and took a sip.

"The man, Granger, he got away. He told my men that you were trying to rob him and given the way things looked at the moment, they took his word for it. By the time they looked about for him, he'd disappeared."

With a groan, Jack buried his face back into his hands.

"I'm sorry Jack. If I'd been there I would have known, but …" his voice trailed off.

"He had a ship." Jack said suddenly thinking there might be hope.

"And he sailed off just after he got away."

"But there's a chance then that I can still get him. All I need is a ship." Jack stood abruptly and the spinning room, as well as Angus' steadying hand on his shoulder, stopped him.

"Jack that was two days ago. You been here since and unconscious too. You're in no condition to go chasing after anyone."

"Two days?" he asked astonished.

"Aye. It were two days ago when I brought you here, after one of my men recognized you and sent for me. You're welcome to stay here and rest. This is my place for at least another week. As for Molly, I've booked passage for the two of us to leave here day after tomorrow. I've got to get her away from here, give her a chance to start again. To many bad memories for her here…"

Jack didn't speak. He stared down at his reflection in his cup and nodded mutely.

"Take good care of her mate."

"I will Jack. She's always been like a daughter to me an' if she wants it, I'll even give her me own last name so's she'll be introduced as Molly McBride. Has a grand ring to it, don' it?" Angus beamed.

"She'll like that." Jack nodded.

"What about you Jack Sparrow? Where will you go next?"

Staring down at his cup, he corrected almost absently. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Looking up at the puzzled face of the former constable, the pirate smiled. "Which reminds me, I have a ship to find mate, and a traitorous first mate to send to Davy Jones Locker.  So to answer your question, I'll be leaving on the first ship I can barter passage on. Tomorrow if possible."

Standing up Angus walked over to the pirate and extended his hand. Staring at it hesitantly at first, the pirate finally took it and they shook hands as the other smiled sincerely. "Don't go rushing off before you're well enough friend. B'sides, Molly'll want to be say'n g'bye."

"Aye. I'll wait to say my good-bye's. She's lucky to have a friend like you mate."

"And she's lucky to know a good man like you Captain Jack Sparrow, as am I."

_*** End of Flashback ***_

"Tie the women- NOW!" Granger shouted. His men quickly moved to obey his command.

As she was pulled to one side of the quarterdeck, Ana could only watch helplessly as Molly was dragged kicking and screaming to the opposite side from her.  Suddenly breaking free of her captor's, Molly stumbled over to Jack and literally fell into his arms.

"No Jack. Don't let them hurt me. PLEASE DON'T LET THEM…!" Her last words were screamed as she was torn from his arms and dragged back by three men now.

The look on Jack's face was one of a dead calm and it made goose flesh rise on Ana's skin. Like passing through the eye of the storm were there was no wind, an absolute stillness that occurs before the sky erupts with the fury of the storm that wreaks havoc.

Distracted by Molly's sudden outburst, neither Jack nor Ana saw the man slip around behind the pirate captain. 

One of the men struggling to control Molly viciously slapped her and she sagged into the arms of another. Jack lost his ability to remain neutral and took a half toward the group. Ana noticed and shouted a warning, but it came to late as the one behind him brought the hilt of his cutlass down hard on the back of his head. Jack crumpled to the deck.

"Tie 'im to the mainmast." Granger commanded. As his men sprang forward; Ana noticed they seemed much less hesitant around the unconscious man. She then realized they'd been waiting for a good distraction to render the man helpless before they would approach.

Watching with her heart in her throat, Ana craned her head around the man securing her hands to the rail, as two others dragged the now unconscious Jack down the steps toward the main deck. 

The two women were now alone on the quarterdeck save for Granger, whom Ana now realized was staring at her with a sneer on his face. In his hands he held what appeared to be a coil of long rope with frayed ends. He absentmindedly dragged the rope through one hand over and over again. 

As he got closer to her, Ana recognized the 'rope' and cast a worried glance over at the mainmast where Jack now sagged against bonds that had him secured to it. Facing her, he was still unconscious with his hands tied above his head.

Swallowing dryly she turned terrified eyes back to Granger.

"You know what this is, don'cha? It's a Cat-o-nine-tails and tonight will be my first time using it on a man." He stepped forward quickly and grabbed Ana's jaw painfully and turned her to look at the man tied to the mainmast.

Gabbing Ana's face in his hands, he snarled as he turned her face to look again at the pirate. "Take a good long, last look at 'im dove. 'Cause I'm gonna enjoy making him scream with my new toy. Then," he continued as he began kissing her neck. "after he wakes up, he'll get to watch as I make you mine."

Through gritted teeth, still being grasped in his painful hold. "You couldn't make him cry out with your knives and you won't with that. You won't break Captain Jack Sparrow."

Granger's face darkened as he dug his fingers painfully into her jaws and thrust the whip up for her to see. "No man- NO MAN, can survive more'n 14 lashes with this lit'l beauty. Mark my words missy, he'll be begging me t'kill 'im before this night is through."

A calm, even voice interrupted Granger's diatribe.

"The only thing I'm going to be begging for at the moment is for you to shut your bloody mouth and get on with whatever it is you've in mind." Granger turned quickly to see the now conscious pirate grinning at him. "Honestly mate, now who's the long-winded fool, ay?" 

Releasing Ana's chin with a rough push, Granger descended the quarterdeck and walked slowly to where the pirate stood facing him. His men had secured his arms so high above his head his feet were nearly lifted off the main deck.

Ana watched Jack intently. He looked deceptively calm and relaxed. As if he had not a care in the world his gold–capped smile grew wider as the other drew closer.

"You in a hurry to die Sparrow?" He asked, as he got nearer.

"Not particularly, but my arms are growing numb and the night air is a little cool on my back, so take out your Cat-o-nine-tails and do your worst. But I guarantee you mate, your worst won't be enough to stop me. That is what you've in mind, am I right?"

For the first time, Ana could see the remnants of his torn shirt flapping loosely around the sides of his torso. It was obvious now that Jack's shirt had been split open down along his spine to expose the flesh of his back in preparation for Granger's plan. 

"For a stupid blighter, you're pretty smart Sparrow." Holding the whip up for Jack to see, he continued. "But you're pretty cocky for one about to have his flesh torn from his back. I seem to recall hearing how the East India Trade Company had a spot o'fun with you, using one o'these."

Slowly, but with a deliberate motion, and careful to make sure the attention of Granger's men was still drawn to the event on the main deck, Ana stooped down and back, bringing her left foot back to meet her hands in an attempt to reach her hidden dagger in her boot. 

Standing upright now, she began the painfully slow process of sawing at the ropes binding her hands behind her back. Her greatest disadvantage was in not being able to see what she was doing. 

"Yes, but they didn't manage to kill me and neither will you. You see, you're afraid mate, I can see it in your eyes and so are your men, and men who act when they're afraid always do something incredibly stupid. You see, those who act when they're afraid get impatient and don't know how to wait …" In a movement so slight Granger didn't see it, Jack quickly caught and held Ana's gaze only momentarily as he finished. "…for the opportune moment."

Ana's brow pinched in silent question. She knew those last words were for her benefit. Opportune moment? He wants me to wait?! She shook her head in vehement disagreement.

With an animalistic snarl of rage, Granger stomped around the pirate muttering, "We'll just see 'bout that."

With Granger stalking away behind him, Jack again caught Ana's puzzled gaze. In an attempt to get her to understand, he cut his eyes quickly toward Molly and gave a quick, but small jerk of his head, in an attempt to get her to look in that direction.

Reluctantly, she tore her gaze away from her Captain and looked at the young Irish girl. She seemed to be scanning the dock for someone or something when she turned her eyes back toward Ana and held her questioning gaze.

The female pirate mouthed a silent question, 'What?' Molly opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by a distinctive CRACK that split the silence of the night. Both women jumped at the sound and turned in time to see Jack's body convulse slightly. 

Looking into her Captains' unfocused, trans-like gaze brought within her a fear so deep that the blood drained from her face in response. _No_, she whispered in fear. With renewed fervor she resumed the task of freeing herself by sawing viciously at the ropes that held her. _No. No. NO!_  Repeated over and over again in her mind.

**_ To be continued _**

**Author's Notes:**

Oh, I'm kinda sad that this is all nearly over. Nearly done. I'm thinking chapter 12 will be the last. Of course, you've all heard that before *grins sheepishly*

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and hope that 2004 will be a terrific year for you. If you need a bright side to look at for the coming year, let me give you a few bright spots to focus on; **1-** Johnny Depp's new movie **Neverland** comes out in the Spring of '04, **2-** Johnny Depp's new movie **Secret Garden Secret Window** will also be out in '04, just not sure when, **3-** Johnny Depp begins filming the **sequel** to **Pirates of the Caribbean** (jumps for joy) and, lastly  **4-** Johnny Depp begins filming **Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory**. Both Willy Wonka and Pirates are to release, in 2005… SO, we've only a year to wait for a great sequel!!! More Jack Sparrow!!! YAHOO!!!!

What? Me? Obsessed?… well, maybe a lit'l.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Lemme know what you think on your way out. I'm just sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My beta-reader is on vacation and it's been hard writing without her invaluable input. It's been hard posting it.. virtually beta-less. *gulp*  Frightening really.

See you all next year with Chapter 12!

TA!


	12. Bird of Prey

_SHORT NOTE: While the first part here is mostly from the end of Chapter 11 and was intended to give you a brief summary, I've re-written much of it... So much so that I don't want you to miss it, therefore, I've added it as part of chapter 12. I think and hope it reads better. Let me know if it doesn't and I'll correct it post haste._

**Chapter 12: Bird of Prey**

". . . You see, those who act when they're afraid get impatient and don't know how to wait …" In a movement so slight Granger didn't see it, Jack quickly caught and held Ana's gaze only momentarily as he finished. "…for the opportune moment."

Ana's brow pinched in silent question. She knew those last words were for her benefit. _Opportune moment_? _He wants me to wait?!_ She shook her head in vehement disagreement.

With an animalistic snarl of rage, Granger stomped around the pirate muttering, "We'll just see 'bout that."

While tied to the mast pole, Jack leaned heavily to one side so he could search out Ana's gaze. This would be the hardest thing he'd ever asked of her but he needed desperately for her to comprehend. She had to wait… just be patient, Ana.

With Granger stalking away behind him, Jack again caught Anamaria's puzzled gaze. In an effort to get her to understand, he cut his eyes quickly toward Molly and gave short jerk of his head, in an attempt to get her to look in that direction. When she finally did, he closed his eyes, anticipating the first blow. He took a deep breath and ran away. He ran to the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, into a room that no one could find, and he slammed the door shut and bolted it behind him. 

Reluctantly, Anamaria tore her gaze away from her Captain and looked at the young Irish girl. She seemed to be scanning the dock for someone or something when she turned her eyes back toward Ana and held her questioning gaze. 

The female pirate mouthed a silent question, 'What?' Molly opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted…

**_CRACK!_**

Both women jumped at the sound that split the silence of the Caribbean night. They turned in time to see Jack's body convulse slightly as the whip, now with bloody frayed ends, smacked to the deck and was drawn back from it's victim's ruptured flesh. 

Looking at Jack's face and dread so intense and overpowering coursed through her, so profound that the blood drained from her face in response. _No_, she whispered in alarm. With renewed fervor she resumed the task of freeing herself by sawing viciously at the ropes that held her. _No. No. NO!_ repeated over and over again in her mind.

"'Ow's 'at Sparrow? 'An 'at's just a taste of the other nine t' follow. We'll jus' see 'ow cocky you are after…oh…say, ten lashes, jus' for starters." He pulled the bloodied whip back again…

Driven out of rage and worry, Ana cut faster at the ropes on her wrists behind her back. In her haste she cut several times into her own flesh and blood soaked her bindings. Fear drove her on and she never even felt the bite of the knife.

"No!" Molly whispered loudly to get her attention and Ana turned to look at the girl. 

One of Granger's men turned toward them. He looked suspiciously at one, then the other. Apparently deciding nothing untoward was going on, he turned back to watch the proceedings on the main deck. 

With the man's attention now elsewhere, Molly and Ana continued their hushed conversation.

"What?" Ana whispered hotly, taking greater risks out of frustration and fear. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she shook her head demanding an answer.

'Not - yet. Wait!' Fearing detection, she finished the last silently mouthing the words. 

**_CRACK! _**

Ana's eyes slammed shut as both women flinched in unison. 

"TWO!" Granger counted aloud. His men cackled, their laughter sent chills down Ana's spine as she turned to look again.

His back arched painfully as instinct, more than conscious thought, moved him in effort to shift away from the assault to his back. As the pirate dangled from the ropes securing him to the mainmast his feet barely touched the deck causing his shoulder muscles to visibly tremble from the strain. His eyes were closed but Ana knew he wasn't unconscious; he was focused on something unseen, something internal.

She'd known of men who could do that: escape pain deep within the recesses of their mind to find solace and security and to flee from torture. This was a place that separated them physically and mentally from the torment happening around them, to them. Jack was better at it than anyone she'd ever known. His mind could work faster and dive deeper at the onset of pain. He could dislocate from any situation.

As she watched him flinch, she knew he'd not gone as deeply to escape the pain this time, but God how he must want to. No, he'd stay close enough to the surface to take action, to protect the women, and to keep her strong and hopeful. The hitch in his breath and the tight set of his face was evidence that the pain was almost more than he could bear, almost more than she could bear. Enough for him to cry out? Possibly, for a lesser man, but not Captain Jack Sparrow. 

He slowly drifted upward to where the whip wreaked havoc and ravaged his back, tearing unrelentingly at his skin. As much as he didn't want to, he had to come out, he had to suffer the onslaught of pain to continue his vigilance and keep her from doing something noble… and stupid. His eyes drifted opened, sharp and focused. With pain-filled clarity he met her gaze and matched her silent entreaty with his own.

'Wait.' He mouthed silently, reiterating what Molly had been saying.

Rolling her eyes in frustration, she looked away sharply, gasping for breath in an attempt to regain her composure. She closed her eyes and reminded herself over and over again; Jack always had a plan, just be patient. But this one was killing her, just as surely as if someone were twisting a knife in her gut.

**_CRACK!_**

"THREE!" Granger shouted as he continued. "You otta see your back from 'ere. You'll have a whole new set o' scars once I'm done wi' ya. 'Course, once I'm done wi' ya you'll be dead so guess it don' really matter, now do it?" He laughed and his men joined in.

Nodding to the man nearest him, Granger sneered as he watched the one called Crocket pick up a bucket near his feet and toss the contents onto the Jack's torn and bleeding flesh. The moment it drenched his back, Jack knew and his breath shudder as he had to fight desperately to keep from crying out. The salt water burned like fire at the cuts on his back, and blood filled his mouth as he bit down severely on his own tongue to keep sound from escaping his lips.

"BASTARDS!" Anamaria shouted angrily from the quarterdeck.

The men surrounding Jack chuckled in response, and Granger coiled the Cat-o-nine-tails for yet another strike. He took immense pride in the pirate-blood leaving crimson stains on his hands as the whip passed over them. _Ah.._ he mused.._. I'll make 'im wish he'd never been born._

As the ropes fell away from Ana's wrists, freeing her, the female pirates' hot tears of fear and rage streamed down her face. Her head spun with worry and indecision, and finally, anger. Anger that now she was free- free to act, free to help; but her hands were tied in another way. She trusted Jack and if he said to wait, he had good reason, but ten lashes would come to close to killing him. Think… she had to think of another way to help…

"Sting's a bit there eh, Jack? 'Ow's 'bout this?" The whip sliced through the air, meeting flesh.

**_CRACK!._**

Ana watched as he convulsed from the whip taking another piece of his flesh, this time nearly causing him to blackout as his eyes rolled up into his head. Seeing him swallow hard, she trembled in her efforts to remain unmoving. As she watched him gasp for breath while the resident pain in his back threatened to pull him under, her mind spun dizzily searching for a way to help…

"FOUR!" The female pirate's voice thundered. She'd fight for time. If that was all he'd allow her, that would suffice, for the moment.

Granger's open mouth abruptly snapped shut as his teeth clicked together. All the men on the main deck looked up to see who had dared to interrupt.

"What's the matter Granger, ya filthy stinking coward?" Ana seethed through gritted teeth.  "Can't you go any faster? I could, and still hit my target, and wearing a blindfold too." 

"'At's m'girl." Jack murmured quietly.

Hearing the heavy footfalls approach, Jack knew they could only belong to one man, and that they were headed toward Ana. As he drew closer the pirate began to chuckle softly at first, then louder as he saw Granger out of the peripheral of his vision, making certain the man heard him.

"Wha's the matter Granger, don' like a woman interruptn' your fun?" Jack continued to force his laugh.

"I don' like this none Granger." The one called Puck retorted nervously. "Not one bit. We should weigh anchor, be out t' sea b' now."

Answering the man's comment with only a beady-eyed glare that Puck could not maintain, Granger smirked as the man quickly looked away.

Next, Granger fixed an angry glare at the pirate. Pausing just a moment more, he shot his fist out swiftly and it connected with a sickening crack, to the side of Jack's head. The blow slammed his head violently into the mast pole, making bright pinpricks of light dance before his eyes.

The deck spun dangerously, then he felt a hand yank his head back roughly by the hair. Once again, he could taste the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. Nausea threatened to overtake him, and the foul stench of the man's body and fetid breath made it only more difficult to stay it off.

Through his wavering gaze Jack was still able to meet and hold Granger's dark, angry eyes in silent challenge. 

"'Ow would you like it if I just brought your precious Ana here in your place now, eh Sparrow?" Granger replied, shaking the pirates' still spinning head violently. 

At the mention of Ana's name, Jack's face faltered slightly at the new threat. His now hooded eyes turned black with rage as mind spun and finally clicked on a way to stay the course.

"Wats' a matter Granger?" The pirate slurred groggily as his mind still buzzed. "Can't count any 'igher 'an four, eh? I see, y'need to get someone else up 'ere so's you don't lose face with your men when you start over." A slow grin spread over Jack's face, but the gold and white glitter of teeth resembled more a predatory snarl, dripping with malice. "Well, not that losing face, where you're concerned, is a bad thing. 'Le's face it, mate, you're not exactly easy on the eyes… or the nose."

Granger's face reddened with fury as he shook ruthlessly at the pirate's head. As his neck strained, Jack feared it would snap as he wondered briefly if he'd pushed just a bit too far. In the next instant, the shaking ceased as quickly as it had begun. Glancing through narrowed eyes at the larger man, Jack noticed his face shifted as the light of a new idea read plainly in the man's deep set eyes. Leaning in closer, Jack made a none to subtle show of holding his breath.

"Oh you think you're real funny Sparrow. But I'll 'ave you begging fer me t' kill you soon 'nough. Or, maybe you'll be begging me t' stop eh? I might be persuaded to if ya was t' beg, or jus' cry out a lit'l 'an jus' maybe..." 

Granger's still tight grasp on his hear made movement impossible, so Jack cut his obsidian eye's toward him. Hesitating only a moment, he caught the big man by surprise as he quickly sent spittle peppering his adversary's face. 

"Go t'hell mate." The pirate snarled, his own blood dripped down his chin.

With a roar Granger released the pirate's head with a callous shove. Rocking back, he studied the pirate as he wiped at the bloody spittle with his shirtsleeve. "Maybe start'n over is exactly what we'll do."

"Lemme see, where was I?" He spoke loudly, making sure everyone heard, as he lumbered back to resume his previous position behind the pirate. Reaching the correct distance he spun around to eye his prey with an evil delight. Shaking out the whip he looked at the nearest man and asked, "Trudo, seems I've forgotten what number I was on before. Where'd I leave off?"

"I dunno cap'n. Never did learnt 'ow t' count." He says with a grin. The other men just chuckled; they knew the game.

"Guess you're right Sparrow." Granger said with a long-suffering sigh that quickly turned to a sneer. "Looks like we'll just 'ave t' start again then, won't we?"

He drew the whip back to lay in another stroke.

Kicking the ropes that previously bound her further out of sight, Ana kept her hands behind her back maintaining the farce that she remained bound. She dexterously flipped the dagger in her hand so that the blade was clasped in her palm, making the weapon ready to throw. She deliberated in her mind whether or not she could hit Granger from this distance.

Sparing a glance at Jack, she did a strong double-take and all her calculating ground to a halt. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she realized a peculiar look on his face. He now stood straighter and a wide smile spread to his eyes which seemed to be looking- not at her, but beyond her. Focused somewhere to her left...

The next instant the air sang as from behind her a metal object hissed past her ear. A sword unexpectedly materialized, now embedded tip first into the mast, still quivering. It severed the rope keeping the pirate partially suspended and Jack dropped to the deck.

Ana turned to look behind her, from where the sword had come, and caught her breath. Will Turner just finished hooking his other leg over the railing and now stood dripping wet holding another cutlass in his right hand. He tossed her the extra sword and she caught it deftly by the hilt. 

"Go help Jack!" He finished and turned to cut Molly lose.

With a quick nod of her head she turned and rushed to the stairs where some of Granger's men, finally over their state of shock, began rushing toward the quarterdeck. 

She spared a quick glance at Jack. Even after the punishment to which he'd been subjected, he'd somehow managed to loosen the sword that Will had thrown and was busy crossing blades with two of Granger's men.

Bottle necked on the stairs; Ana was keeping the men at bay for the time being. However, it wasn't long before those at the rear finally decided to jump the railing and come at her from behind. Before she had to worry about them, Will was by her side cutlass in hand, expertly giving as good as he got. 

After driving her nearest opponent back temporarily, she looked worriedly again at the main deck where Jack was still fighting two men. Someone was missing…

As she scanned the shadows, she realized a large bulky figure stood off to the right and slightly behind her Captain, and as the figure began coiling the whip, Ana's mind screamed in alarm..._ 'GRANGER!'_

With strength she did not know she could muster, she attacked her opponent viciously swinging her cutlass up and down, repeatedly chopping at her opponent with short, hard, powerful swings. The man could do little but hold his weapon horizontally to block the blows and glance in amazement at the strength she possessed. 

Finally, Ana's fierce fight drove the man to his knees. He then loosened his grip on his cutlass, and the weapon clattered noisily to the deck. Bringing her right knee forward, she connected with the man's nose sending him flailing backward into the man behind him.

Fairly sprinting the stairs to reach the main deck, Ana looked again quickly at the ongoing battle between Jack and the other men. Instead of two, he now braced three men. While two were off balance he effectively took out the third by quickly flipping his sword and catching it with the blade pointing out. With the hilt grasped firmly in his hand, it served like a pair of brass knuckles as he slammed his fist into the man's face, sending him crumbling to the deck.

As she sped toward the fight she spied the large shadow in the darkness just as the whip flew toward the pirate.

"JACK!" She yelled as she ran, slamming her body into the closest of Jack's attackers. The one man went sailing into the other and both landed on the deck, stunned. Ana stumbled trying to maintain her footing even as she heard the familiar, sickening _CRACK_ of the whip.

Momentarily stunned herself, she scrambled quickly to her feet and after reclaiming her cutlass, looked toward her captain. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight before her. Jack now stood facing Granger with the end of the whip wrapped several times around his wrist, stretching the leather between them. 

Granger was dumbstruck, unable to believe what he saw. The man should not be standing after what he'd put him through! He watched uncertainly as the pirates' gold-toothed smile spread slowly across his face. Fear he'd never known made his cumbersome form tremble.

Purposefully twisting the whip's end around his wrist until it was secure in his grasp, Jack pulled with a powerful jerk. The whip sailed out of the large man's grasp. As the handle clunked somewhere behind him Jack uncoiled it from his grasp, slowly and deliberately. 

Grinning fiercely in triumph, the pirate was about to take a step to advance on him when he stopped short. From the shadows he barely realized that the man had managed to produce a pistol and was now pointing it directly at him.

"You've only got one shot mate, and it'll take more than that to stop me." Jack reminded him.

"Aye, so then I'd best be puttn' it where it'll do the most good eh?" Granger chuckled and shifted his aim now to stop just to the side of the pirate captain.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he cut a quick glance to see Granger's new target... Anamaria. No! Granger's finger tightened on the trigger. He was going to shoot! Jack rose up on the balls of his feet and threw himself between Granger and the woman he loved!

A loud BANG! resonated.

But at the same time, Granger's body jolted fiercely. The pistol dropped to the deck with a loud thud, and Granger soon followed it, a dagger buried to the hilt in the larger man's thigh.

"Yer lucky that I can hit what I aim at ya bloody bastard, else my dagger'd be sticking outta your fat neck. Or you'd be a eunuch. Now there's a kindness to women everywhere." Molly retorted as she descended the stairs from the quarterdeck. "Nay... you're jus' lucky I'm sparing your miserable life for Jack. Yer his to kill, his life fer the takin'. I almost feel sorry for you. Well, almost." 

Sparing a quick look at Molly, Ana sagged in relief, as the young woman continued to move toward them. Will had just dispensed with the last man on the quarterdeck and he too was approaching… _Odd_, she thought. _I feel… I feel so tired…_

Hearing swords crash loudly behind her, she turned unsteadily toward the sound. As she did, the deck began to tilt dangerously, but she was able to see that the two men she'd knocked down earlier had gotten back to their feet and reclaimed their weapons. They stormed Jack together, and he was forced again to defend himself.

Though she was moving lethargically, she had started forward to help, when she felt a burning pain rapidly shooting through her left shoulder.

"Ana, you're bleeding," someone said from behind her, but she couldn't quite tell who. Her knees gave way and strong arms came out of nowhere just in time to catch her before she fell to the deck. The last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was a large, limping figure descending the gangplank to the dock.

* * *

"Come on Ana… wake up now… Ana?" She heard the anxious voice call her from somewhere just beyond her conscious thought. 

"Anamaria?" the voice called again, this time more demanding. 

Opening her eyes wearily, the objects before her came slowly into focus. The first thing she saw was Molly's face, and she realized her head was resting in the girl's lap. Looking around, she saw Will looking worriedly at her.

"Where's Jack?"

"I'm righ' here, luv." As he knelt by her side, he reached over and took her hand gently in his own. Absently, she thought of her callused palms and wondered if Jack would prefer a softer woman, one who didn't do a man's work day in and day out. A woman to tend his wounds with gentle ministrations, instead of her work-roughened hands.

WOUNDS!

Her eyes snapped wide. Jack was hurt. Now that she was really looking, it was obvious that his breathing was coming in labored gasps, though he was trying hard to hide it. His shoulders sagged with exhaustion and so much pain. 

Anamaria suddenly came to the realization that she was still lying on the deck of the Pearl. She'd fainted soon after the fight with Granger, and…

"JACK! GRANGER! I saw him leaving! He… he got away…" Jack hushed her by laying two fingers over her lips.

"Shh… Relax luv. He's not going anywhere really. 'E's left a blood trail that even a blind man, or a slow moving pirate, can follow." Jack replied as he pointed to the trail of blood leading off the Pearl and down the gangplank. 

Ana sat up and was assaulted by an intense wave of dizziness. Pressing a hand to her right shoulder, Molly pushed her gently back down.

"Granger's gun. The bullet?" Ana asked.

"Missed anything vital. You'll be fine." Molly answered.

"How long 'ave I been out?" Looking at her left shoulder Ana saw the blood soaked cloth pressed to her wound. 

"Not long. It's only a scratch but you've lost a fair amount o'blood in a short time, luv. You're better off staying put right where you are." Jack told her.

"What about your back?" Ana inquired.

"She's right Jack. We should get you both to your cabin to take care of both of your wounds. Then I can go find a doctor, and the crew. Does Tortuga even have a doctor?" Will inquired looking around absently.

"I'm afraid I 'ave a trail t' follow, mate. You'll stay and take care of Ana for me, right?" He turned and gave Will a look that was totally devoid of quarter, to which Will paid no heed, and then returned his focus to Ana, squeezing her hand gently.

"Jack, it's foolishness you're talking. You're in no condition to-." Jack turned to glare at the young blacksmith, but he faltered, just a bit. Will and Ana both saw it, but there would be no stopping the Captain now and they both knew it.

"Go on, Jack. Don't let that bastard get away." Jack turned back to Ana and held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. 

A grin gradually spread across his face and he leaned in and captured her lips for a sweet, tender kiss.

Will's eyes widened in surprise and Molly looked away quickly. Both felt like intruders into what was obviously a tender, rare moment between the two pirates. 

Releasing her gently, Jack stood with an exaggerated sway as he reached his full height. Will stood with him and reached out to steady him. Looking at Will's arm on his, Jack looked pointedly at the blacksmith. Will reluctantly dropped his supporting hand to his side.

Sheathing his cutlass, the pirate moved off toward the gangplank exiting the Pearl. They all noticed that his wavering gait hinted more was wrong than his normal mannerism suggested.

"I should go with you Jack!" Will called out loudly, sighing in exasperation.

Turning momentarily, the pirate replied, "Take care of m' lady and _that_ is all you need do, young Mister Turner." 

"This is something he has to do alone, Will." Ana said with quiet assertiveness.

Will looked down at Anamaria and noted the fondness mingled with worry in her gaze as it trailed off after her captain. He stooped down next to her and checked the wound on her shoulder.

"So… you and Jack…? Well, I mean… you and … and Jack…?" Not quite able to form the thought into words, the blacksmith blushed furiously.

"What do you think, William Turner?" Will turned and met her eyes. He saw it then and a knowing grin creased his face as he nodded his understanding. Glad as he was for them, this would indeed be one interesting relationship, to say the least.

"Now, get me patched up because we've a Captain to follow." At Will's surprised expression, she continued. "I won't interfere, because I know he'll succeed, but I won't sit here wondering and worrying either. B'sides, I know his limits and he's nearly there. He'll need someone to catch him when he falls."

As they got Ana to her feet, Will's knowing smile faded. He realized that Elizabeth had been right all along. She'd brought it up and he'd argued vehemently against it… _Pirates don't fall in love_, his own words echoed in his mind. Well, tonight evidenced to the contrary: there was more going on between Jack and Ana, more than friendly concern and caring, more than a Captain and his First Mate. 

Will grimaced as he suddenly thought of his wife's smug expression and the rather incessant boasting he'd have to endure after relating this story to her. There'd be no living with her after this.

To be continued …………..…………………….one ………………..………………………..last ……………………….…………………………..time! 

**_Author's Notes:_**

It all started with a confusing e-mail from my sister-in-law asking if we were home for New Years. Not understanding, I just said no, I had to work on the following Friday. 

The next day, I get an e-mail from my brother and he explains- he's being deployed to Kuwait, then to Iraq and he leaves Saturday, January 3. the length of his deployment is rather open ended.. a year or more. Of course, we found a way to be there to say good-bye on New Years Eve. We spent the evening setting off fireworks until 2 a.m… my brother, four sisters and all our various a sundry of kids and spouses. What a blast! (oops.. that was punny.. unintentionally)

The next day we said our good-bye's and had our good cries, hugged and kissed and hugged some more. I watched his wife and three sons stony faced, getting ready for the big good-bye on Saturday morning. I was glad, selfishly, that I wouldn't be there for that one. That… that would be the hardest one to take.. my own was difficult enough.

I found out something so wonderful about my big brother.. he's a HUGE Pirates of the Caribbean fan!!! HAHAHAHAHA .. even though he's about 12 years older than me, he and I have always been a lot alike. My husband said it was rather creepy in that respect. I'll be sending him PotC stories to give him some light reading. I hope he'll like this chapter, it's dedicated to Lt. Col Lloyd Walker of the US Army in Kuwait. Stay safe... come home.

Not the way I wanted to start my 2004.


	13. Sparrow's Revenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTES #1:  I think I've given up trying to figure out how many chapters this story is going to be. Suffice it to say, this ain't the end. My bloody muse just won't cut to the chase, get to the point, spit it out. This also seemed to be the hardest chapter to write yet.  TWO WEEKS since I last posted?! Unforgivable. I will do better next time. I promise. The last chapter will be out much sooner. **

**CHAPTER 13: Sparrow's Revenge**

            Shirtless and bloody, he moved through the gloomy back streets of Tortuga like a lone wolf on the prowl. Jack squinted, bent slightly at the waist to keep a focused eye on the blood trail leading ever closer to his quarry. With glittering eyes, he scanned his surroundings, alert and alive with tension.

            He pushed aside the few who got in his way, and those who saw him coming moved quickly to let him pass. Most knew him on sight and word rapidly spread that Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl was on the hunt, and by the looks of the pirate, pity his prey.

            Blood pounded in his brain as his heart urged him on faster than his feet seemed able to move. Without a doubt he knew that this energetic charge would only sustain him so long. The rushing of his heart was just as much due to blood loss and the fact that his body was fighting back the effects of shock as it was to the adrenaline that coursed through his body. Determination carried him now; he'd not lose Granger again. He'd follow the bastard to hell and back if that was what it took.

            Faces swam before his rage. Lucette. Ivan. Maddie. And there were countless others: men and women Jack had never known, but who Granger had cut down just as ruthlessly. He'd pay for all of them.

            Moving slowly the pirate stopped again and knelt to check the small pools of blood. He dipped a hand toward the nearest one and brought fingers up lightly coated with the slippery fluid. Rubbing the blood between the tips he tested its slickness. Still warm. Barely congealed. He wasn't far behind. His eyes shone with predatory light as he rose on the balls of his feet and continued on.

            The heavy darkness made it nearly impossible to keep the trail in sight at a quickened pace, but moreover, his pursuit was hampered by the unremitting and steadily-intensifying pain in his lacerated back. It throbbed with sharp reminder that his strength wouldn't last much longer. But the need to avenge, the rapacious demand for blood drove him on.

            Gazing down as he kept on, the pirate's steps unexpectedly faltered. Face scrunched in confusion. . . _–Hmm. . ._  Slowing more still, he halted, as confusion became a stunning comprehension that shattered his thoughts. 

            _Can't be… his mind countered. _

            Bent once more to his task, he moved forward, not yet willing to accept. . .  He slid to yet another sudden stop, this time dropping to his knees in dismay as he stared at the last small puddle of blood at what appeared to be the end of his trail. Beyond that. . . nothing.

            Frantically, he rose and paced forward, in the direction the trail should have been, and then back again to where it had stopped. Rambling haphazardly through the small alley, he began searching from side to side. No sign of it. None at all. In utter dismay, he sank to his hands and knees, feeling everywhere he couldn't see. He turned over boxes, threw crates and scattered refuse . . . nothing.  A concern that he'd yet to admit became a stark realization: the blood trail had abruptly vanished.

            _Think, Sparrow, his mind railed as his breathing came in ragged, almost panicked gasps._

            Abruptly, the pirate froze. Keeping deathly still, his eyes alone roved, picking at the darkest shadows of the alleyway.

            Peering deeper into the gloom of the narrow alley, Jack remained motionless, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, his skin pricking in unison. A gut feeling, borne of years of honing a basic survival instinct, screamed its warnings over and over in his mind.

            He took one guarded step forward, and then another as he backed toward the nearest wall. Jack quickly scrutinized the alley's blind exits in front of him, to the left and right, but the danger wasn't there. It was. . .  here. . . he could feel it.  He could nearly taste it.

            Not trusting that Granger wouldn't be waiting around the corner or in the inky blackness, Jack pulled silently at his cutlass and the soft whisper of steel meeting the night air sent tension reverberating down his spine. He was prepared to meet his prey.

            Squinting into the deep shadows for any sign of his quary, an unexpected wave of dizziness seemed to assault his vision, causing him to stagger sharply backward. Lacking control, he careened back until his torn and sensitive flesh connected solidly with the wall. It sent wave after wave of renewed agony radiating throughout his body. Arching his back sharply away from the touch, a hiss of pain escaped his lips and he cursed in several different languages, fighting hard to take back control.

            Still in need of support, he kept his head fixed to the wall, pivoting until he faced the cold stones. Reaching out to the wall, he sagged until he knelt doubled over wheezing. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to impede the spinning.

            "You're the second blighter I seen t'night 'old'n that wall up." A familiar voice came from behind him- as the click of her heels brought her closer. Sparrow heard a feminine gasp as she continued. "'Ells bells, what 'appened to your bac-

            Turning to face her his vision focused slowly. He could see her pale skin and white-blonde hair, falling in disheveled ringlets around her long neck. Another moment, and he could smell her gaudy perfume.

            "Giselle," he muttered after regaining enough breath to speak.

            "Oy, do I know you?" As she drew near a gasp of recognition squeaked from her lips. "BLOODY 'ELL! JACK SPARROW! What 'appened to--."

            "Who else did ya see 'ere t'night?!" he interrupted, his voice rasped. Straightening, with one hand bracing the wall, Jack stumbled toward her. The sight of him made her retreat as she stared open-mouthed, unable to find voice.

            "You. . .  you should find a doctor, Jack." Concern creased her pale features. "I could 'elp--."

            He reached out and grabbed her and she screeched in surprise. "No time for that. Tell me about the man you saw 'ere. Was 'e a big man? Was he limping? How long ago was it?" She stared at him, wide eyes blinking owlishly.

            When she still didn't answer, he squeezed her arms, "Come, come dear, I haven't got all night. I need answers and I need them quickly, savvy?" he continued more forcefully.

            "You're 'urtin' me-" she cried, struggling within his vice-like grip. Jack saw the fear in her eyes and with great effort he reined in his frenzied emotion. Drawing an unsteady breath, his eyes softened perceptibly and he rubbed gently at the red marks he'd left on her arms.

            "I'm sorry, Giselle. . . I just need. . . t' find. . ." the words trailed off and he staggered backward as vertigo tilted his world. Small but strong hands reached out to steady him, for which he was eternally grateful.

            "Blimey, Jack Sparrow, what am I t' do with you?" she grunted as she held him up. "You're too 'andsome to leave jus' lying on the ground bleedn' t' death. Now that other bloke. . ."

            Jack's stare collided with hers showing not even a hint of the weakness that had been so prevalent there a moment ago. Clarity and rage sharpened his gaze and he asked in a low rumbling voice, "When?"

            She shrugged, "Not long, maybe a few minutes ago. I was jus' workin' an' 'e looked like an easy mark, drunk and all. When I approached 'im the fat bastard grabbed me, took my shawl. Then I realizes that 'e ain't drunk, but bleedn' all over the ruddy place."

            Looking away from her, the pirate nodded slowly, "Explains why the blood trials disappeared. When he left here, which way did 'e turn off?"

            "Oh that's easy, 'e 'eaded towards The Faithful Bride. 'E asked me about a doctor and I told 'im he was there, gett'n 'is jollies for the night." Finishing, she narrowed her eyes at the pirate. "What you want'n with the likes of 'im? You huntn' 'im?" The harlot knew him well. "'E's the one what did that," she said, pointing to his ravaged back, "ain't 'e?"

            "Aye. But it's not so much what 'e's done to me, lass. 'E's killed far too many friends o' mine over the years, an' most of 'em for no other reason than just knowin' me. Tonight though," a menacing smile spread over his dark face, "he dances with the dev'l, and I dare say, the dev'l will get his due. Ta." With the last, he turned and loped off toward the end of the alley.

            "Jack!" Giselle's call stopped him just as he stepped into the moonlight.

            Walking swiftly toward him, she glanced around nervously before speaking. "I . . . I tried to fight 'im off, but 'e took me dagger. . . an' 'e threatened t' hurt me if I didn't wait 'ere for ya and tell ya that 'e'd go to The Faithful Bride. I think e's go'n t' be wait'n to kill ya before ya get there. I'm a bloody coward Jack but, I. . I couldn't let 'im kill ya. . . She lowered her head to stare ashamedly at the ground. "I nearly let ya go. . ."

            "No worries, love," he hooked a finger under her chin bringing her eyes to meet his, "I rather assumed he'd not risk going in there with most of me crew around. But you did give me one important piece of information, love," Giselle raised her eyebrows questioningly and Jack grinned, "I know 'e's got a weapon now." Taking her hand in his, he gently lifted it and brushed his lips over the tops of her knuckles. "Thank ye."

            In the shadows it was impossible to be certain, but Jack could have sworn that her cheeks were tinged with the red flush of innocent emotion. He'd have sworn, in that moment, just for a second, that he glimpsed Giselle as she must have been in her youth, untouched by time, and before her profession had ripped all softness from her eyes.

            The pirate headed off again in the direction of The Faithful Bride. Renewed in the chase, blood pulsed loudly in his ears at the excitement sharpening his senses. Anticipation of battle masked the throbbing in his back and the thrill of the impending conflict sustained him, staying off the ever-lurking exhaustion. It made him focused, more determined, lighter on his feet.

            Watching the shadows, he moved along, looking, yet trying to appear as if he wasn't. He stayed to the center of the street, offering himself up as an open target to draw out his opponent.

            As the tavern came into view, he had to wonder. . .perhaps. . . 

            The hair at the back of his neck bristled as warning resonated. He dropped instantly to the ground.

            _SWOOSH!_

            He felt the breeze in its wake and heard it _THUNK_ overhead. Jack chanced a quick glance upward and saw the blade imbedded in the post where the pirate had been standing just seconds before. Sparrow drew steel as with one fluid motion he turned and crouched, his eyes locked in the direction from whence the blade had come, keenly searching the recessed shadows for his prey. Adrenaline rushed from his core as his eyes narrowed, ready for the attack.

            "Granger, you're a bloody idiot. Never throw the only weapon you've got, unless you're sure you can hit what you aim at." Jack growled into the shadows.

            "Who say's that's the only weapon I got?" came the other's wheezing retort.

            Jack tensed too late as a body slammed him from behind, sending him sprawling to the ground. Air rushed from his lungs as weight pinned him solidly, forcing a grunt of pain. As rough hands pulled his arms back into a secure hold, he peered through his swimming vision to find where his cutlass had clattered to the dirt. Three feet away.  Damn. . .

            They dragged him to his feet. He stood unsteadily, immobilized by the iron grip continuing to pen his arms. Blinking several times to clear his vision, he watched the world tilt as a large form ambled toward him. From the shadows, his corroded laughter reached Jack's ears, making the hairs on his skin stand in response.

            "Well, looks like I gots the upper 'and again eh, Sparrow?" Granger snarled, limping around the pirate to the post behind him. Jack heard wood grate as the dagger was pulled from the large hole it had created.

            "Sparrow? JACK SPARROW?!" came a choked squeak from the man behind him.

            "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, if ye don't mind." Jack slurred in correction before he realized it.

            "Are you bloody insane, mate? Gimme m' three shillings like we agreed an' 'e's all yourn. I want no more t' do with this."

            Catching distant movement to his right, Jack's unsteady gaze sharpened as a small figure emerged from the shadows. A crooked smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, as the men argued, the form quietly disappear into the doors of the tavern.

            "You'll get your money but not 'til we're finished. First, we get 'im outta here, then you get paid. Now, lets move." Granger growled as Jack swayed between them.

            A brutal shove sent Jack stumbling forward. He tried to reach out to steady himself only to discover his hands were secured tightly in place behind him. Stumbling forward, Granger caught the pirate and his crushing hold was the only thing that kept him vertical. The three slowly started to move away from the street where they were highly visible.

            "'An exactly who would I b' allowing t' take my cap'n away all trussed up like a Christmas goose?" The rough gravely voice of Gibbs brought the trio to a skidding stop.

            Granger turned slowly to look at the man who had spoken. The grizzled old pirate with thick mutton chops had a pistol pointed right at him. Drawing silently to either side of him, came a dozen or so men who he knew instantly as the crew of The Black Pearl. Other patrons of the tavern spilled from The Bride's doors not wanting to miss the excitement. Jack grinned, watching with supreme delight as all the color dissolved from the face of his captors. 

            "Gibbs. It's about time you learned the meaning of 'the opportune moment'. Good timing as it were." Jack retorted with a confident smirk.

            Not taking his eyes off the man, Gibbs stepped forward and removed the dagger from the ugly man's belt. "Who be this, Jack, and what the devil's going on?"

            "Mister Gibbs, this is Granger Adams." Jack spoke by way of introduction.

            "Adams?" Gibbs snapped back in reply.

            "Aye, and the rest is a longer story for another time. Get me out of these ropes. Now." Jack called. As Gibbs moved to do so, the second assailant, began quietly backing away.

            "It. . . it, it weren't me. It was 'im, 'is idea." Jack turned to watch the man who'd waylaid him earlier speak anxiously as he retreated, "I just met 'im. 'E asked me t' be waitin' this side o' the street to grab 'im. Once I found out it were Jack Sparrow I was all set to stop. . . it weren't my idea. . ." Suddenly he turned and ran into the night.

            Three crewman broke from the group to give chase. At their Captain's call the men skittered to a halt.

            "Leave 'im." Jack growled, never taking his eyes from Granger. "E's of no consequence. Untie me, Gibbs." With a nod the elder man moved to comply.

            Pulling a knife, he came around to stand behind his captain and let out a low whistle. "Mary, Mother of God. Your back. . . what 'appened 'ere, Jack?"

            "Just cut the bloody ropes. NOW!" Jack gritted out.

            The bindings fell away and Jack moved with measured steps to retrieve his cutlass. He turned to stand before Granger as the odious man's beady eyes stared sullenly at the pirate captain.

            "Now, if you'd be so kind Mister Gibbs to loan this ugly bastard your cutlass, then you may stand down with the rest of the crew." Jack ordered.

            "Cap'n?" the older pirate quarried.

            "No one is to interfere. Do I make my self clear?" Jack reiterated loudly, his eyes drilling into Grangers'.

            "Aye sir." Gibbs grumbled reluctantly and dropped his cutlass on the ground by Granger as he walked by. As he joined the crew to watch from the periphery, they stared anxiously from at their Captain who stood straight and solitary before his enemy.

            "Pick it up Granger, it's jus' you 'an 'ole Jack." The pirate's gold-toothed smile glittered in the night.

            "You take me fer a fool Sparrow? There ain't a bloke 'round 'ere who don't know your skill wit' cutlass 'an pistol." Granger spat petulantly.

            Jack spread his arms in mock surrender, "Then you pick. What'll it be?"

            "You know wha' I prefer, or you should by now…" Granger's sinister smile sank deeply into the folds of his skin. "Knives." 

            "Ahh. . . indeed. Gibbs, if you'll be so kind as to return the man's dagger- pardon, Giselle's dagger. Just place it on the ground between us."  After retrieving his cutlass, Gibbs placed the dagger on the ground dead center of the two men, as requested.

            Granger's wicked smile deepened at the sight of the blade sitting on the ground. He looked up to watch Jack toss his cutlass off to the side. 

            "Yer a fool, Sparrow. Now, yer playing my game, on my terms. . . 'an I'll kill ya." He said, hate dripping from every word.

            "Ya know, Adams," Jack said with a sigh as he moved to pull from his boot a jagged-edged dagger with an ivory hilt, "you're really start'n t' bore me." Standing casually, he began to pick idly at the dirt under his nails with the tip. "'Cause ya see, true it is that I prefer cutlass or pistol, to one of these little beauties. However, I never said I don't know how to handle one."

            Without warning the pirate flipped the dagger neatly into the air and it spun end over end to stick in the ground between Granger's feet.

            Terror widened Granger's eyes as he dropped swiftly to scoop up the knife at his feet. At the same moment, Jack dove, grabbing the dagger that lay in the dirt between them. Equally armed, the men were suddenly scrambling in the dirt, circling and jabbing at one another.

            Granger slashed out viciously and Jack jumped back, the blade barely missing his midsection. The pirate countered, arcing his blade downward. The other didn't move nearly as fast and the tip left a long gash from the top of his shoulder to the bottom of his elbow. Granger staggered back clutching at the freely bleeding wound. Jack's eyes danced merrily at his pain.

            "Surprised?" Jack sneered, like a wolf baring his teeth.

            With a thunderous roar, Granger charged. Once again, dirt flew up in puffs as the two men dodged and jabbed. They sparred with expert skill leaving nicks, cuts and gashes in their wake. Jack lunged and Granger staggered back, unbalanced. He came up hard against Jack's crew and they shoved him unmercifully back into the fray.

As Jack moved in for another thrust, Granger stuck his foot out and sent the pirate sprawling to the ground. The crowd gasped in surprise and the bulky man moved in on his opponent. Rolling quickly, Jack threw a handful of dirt into Granger's eyes. Dropping his dagger Granger careened blindly shouting obscenities, swiping at the dirt that clouded his sight.

Jack hooked a leg behind Granger's knee sending him to the ground with a resounding thud. Jack pinned one of Granger's arms with his knee and brought his other knee down on the big man's windpipe. Air and saliva gurgled in the large man's throat as he struggled for breath.

With his one free hand, Granger clubbed Jack powerfully in the face. The pirate flew backward and landed heavily on his eviscerated flesh. The raw nerves of his back screamed a reminder of the ruined tissue and he let out a pain filled cry. Recoiling from the contact, his back arched excruciatingly. A curtain of darkness seemed to descend in front of his face. . .

"JACK!"

He heard his name shouted from far away. Other voices echoed the plea, but this one pricked at his mind and demanded attention. Swimming to the forefront of his blurred thoughts, it called insistently, fervently with a great sense of urgency. His muscles struggled to answer. . .

"Get up!"

Again the prominent voice called to him, but with a greater degree of anxiety. Familiarity colored the timbre of the voice as it reached to his consciousness. He struggled to push back the impending darkness and do as the woman said. Woman? Anamaria!

"Jack, please! Gibbs, do something! Granger will kill him."

"Ana?" he muttered through split lips. His clouded mind struggled to focus. Yes. That was it. . . Anamaria. The voice. She's- here? But here is. . .  GRANGER!

He opened his eyes just in time to see a boot descending toward his face. Instantly, he pitched to his left, rolling out of the way. It thudded harmlessly into the loose dirt where he'd just been. Rolling again, he got slowly to his hands and knees and looked up.

Through the haze of his swimming vision, he saw her. Anamaria.  She stood away from the rest of the crew, Gibbs's thick arms around her waist, struggling to restrain her. Just beyond them, Jack could see Quartetto and Crimp having equal difficulty restraining Will.  At least Molly seemed to be containing her urge to intervene.  She stood trying to talk some sense into Anamaria with Gibbs.  _Gibbs?_  Jack blinked. 

  
_Interesting. _When had he gotten over there?

            Fog clearing, this time he heard the sound of stumbling boot steps approaching. He turned to see Granger ambling toward him in pursuit. Jack searched the ground frantically, Knife. Where. . ? Spotting the shiny weapon, Jack tensed to lunge forward. The big man drew back his foot and his boot connected solidly with his ribs sending him rolling.

            "NO! GOD DAMNIT, GIBBS, LET ME GO!" Anamaria screamed. She was sobbing and a voice was attempting to soothe her.

            A hand grabbed his long hair and jerked upward, forcing him to his feet. Anamaria broke free of Gibbs's hold and rushed quickly forward. Panic seized him.

            "ANA, DON'T--" his words were choked off as something sharp pressed against his throat.  Ana froze in place, much to the pirate's relief.  Jack shifted his eyes cautiously in Granger's direction and tried to meet his glare.

            "I ain't no fool Sparrow." Granger leaned in close to speak softly into the pirate's ear. "I know that once I kill you, yer men'll kill me." His rancid breath rolled Jack's stomach, but their eye's locked in a glowering battle. "So, you 'eld Lucette as she died, eh? Wish I could'a seen that."

            Holding as still as possible, one hand quietly searched to find where he'd tucked his knife. Granger nodded as he continued to speak. Jack followed his gaze to its destination and went deathly still.. "She's a purty wench, that Anamaria, a real pearl, eh? Watchn' yer face as ya see me kill yet another lover . . . yea, that'll be worth dy'n for."

            In one swift motion, Granger pushed Jack aside and drew back the blade in his hand, ready to throw.

            Oh, God. . . Anamaria! She was a clear, easy target.

            Quicker than should have been humanly possible, Jack's dirk was in his hand. His lip curled in an animalistic snarl as he hurled it through the air. It hit home with a satisfying thunk of metal piercing flesh.

            A weighted silence dropped over the crowd.

            Granger froze, the dagger buried in his back all the way down to its ivory hilt. Giselle's knife tumbled from his hand and clattered harmlessly to the ground.

            Granger stumbled and turned his shocked gaze toward the pirate, who staggered forward, the receding adrenaline leaving his breathing harsh and ragged. Granger dropped to his knees and Jack followed him down. He reached around for the hilt of his dagger and growled low in his throat. Tapping the blade in Granger's back, he said, "That was for Ana."

            In a quick cruel movement, Jack twisted the jagged-edged blade. Granger's eyes flew open in pain and shock.

            "That was for Lucette and Ivan."

            He twisted again, wrenching an agonized scream from the murderer under his knife. "And that, was for Maddie," he rasped. "And this? This is for me."

            With this last, Jack tore the serrated blade downward in a different direction. Removing the knife, he watched with morbid fascination as Granger shuddered, the last foul breath escaping into the night air. He met the vacant-eyed stare as the body collapsed to the dusty streets of Tortuga. Blood trickled from its open mouth, and its eyes were left wide, staring lifelessly into the night.

            The silence was deafening.

            Jack lifted his unsteady gaze, the vengeance-driven energy washed away. Ana was frowning at him. Why? Granger was dead, finally. There was nothing more to worry about.

            After another moment, Jack found himself wondering, awed at how she was managing to walk on such a shifting, tilting plane. He cocked his head further in an attempt to right her in his sight but only succeeded in making himself incredibly dizzy, and truth be told, a little nauseous.

            Anamaria reached him first, but before she could brace his vertiginous stance, he reached out for her. Cupping her face in his hands, he held her still, peering earnestly into her face as if trying to be certain she was truly there. His eyes traveled down, past the prickling of tears in her watery eyes and the timid way she was nibbling her lower lip, to where the blood soaked bandage covered her right shoulder.

            All the horrors he'd suffered at Granger's hands culminated at that one overwhelming moment. The loss of Lucette, of Ivan and Maddie, and the near loss of Anamaria, not once but twice. . .

            "Ya. . . yer. . . a'right?" he murmured thickly, desperate to hear her voice, to know it wasn't all a dream. 

            "I'm fine Jack. Besides," she allowed a small grin. ". . I'm not the one bleeding all over the place."

            Jack nodded and he stood there staring into her dark eyes. Reassurance suffused his soul at the very fact that he'd managed to save the one person who'd come to mean the world to him. Not just a ship, a keel, a hull and a deck and sails. Not just freedom.

            His heart.

            Looking over her head to where Gibbs stood with a staying arm on the young blacksmith's shoulder, Jack grinned at Will's frustrated face. Tension ebbed from his aching muscles and he swayed deeply to the edge of consciousness.

            "Gibbs, Will, I think I should like. . . some help. . . now. . ." 

            And with that, the world as Jack Sparrow knew it faded away.

_*** More still to come***_

**Authors Notes 2:   Well, was it worth the wait? Was the knife fight understandable? Was Jack's revenge sweet?  It was a love hate relationship writing this one. Thanks to Rat and Yakkarot, they are the only reason it got done. Bloody hard chapter to write this was… gads. *walks away mumbling shaking head*……Rum? Anyone?**

**Comments are appreciated, greatly. *bows, hands pressed together***


	14. B'twixt and B'tween Chapter 14, part 1

**Chapter 14:  PART I:  B'twixt and B'tween**

      Captain Jack Sparrow lay prone and motionless on a cot in a back room of a small house in Tortuga. Unmoving, save for the intense shivering that contradicted the heat radiating from his skin, the feverish pirate fought hard to remain present with the voices that floated around him.

_      God I got to stop bloody moving, his mind groaned pressing his head deeper into the pillow. _

      Pain racked his body at the uncontrollable trembling. Better to slip the bonds of conscious thought and rest. Yet, he wouldn't allow the release until he talked to her again. 

      Eyes closed and slack jawed, he appeared unconscious, but his mind lurked just below the surface. Below where the intense burning radiated but didn't consume. Where he could hear them talking and feel them moving around him. He longed, oh how he desperately longed to descend deeper, but greater was his desire to hear her voice once more. To be certain, once again, before he sank down to a deep dark oblivion that she would be there.

      Voices drifted in and out of his sub-surfaced brain. He recognized many of them, but exhaustion prevented him from doing little else. He lay breathing shallowly as he listened while they floated around him and above him. Finally one voice edged its way into his subconscious.

      "Get 'im t' the Pearl. That'd be best." A grizzled voice sounded.

      _Ah, Gibbs._ _Yes,_ his weary mind agreed. _The Pearl. Get me t' The Pearl, away from this ruddy, retched pit. A pirate should meet his end at sea, on his ship. Never on dry land._

      "As a doctor, I'm telling ya, 'e's not in any condition t' be moved." An unfamiliar voice retorted. 

_      A bloody doctor? In bloody Tortuga?!_ His groggy mind vehemently objected. _Bloody hell, get me outta 'ere Gibbs before 'e bloody kills me for sure. _He struggled to rise. . .__

      "No. . . leave. . . t' Pearl. . ." his voice rasped. He grimaced at the sound he'd been capable of. Not at all how he'd planned to sound. In his mind it had been more forceful, more authoritative, more. . . captain-ish. What he heard was weak and feeble. 

      "Hush, Jack. Just rest easy, luv. You'll be a'right. We'll take care of everything. Just relax. . ."

      "Ana. . .?" he sank back down into the scratchy mattress with a sigh.

      That voice. That one. The one. Anamaria's soothing voice cradled his weary mind. Her hand gently stroked his jaw with a cooling touch. Struggling to open his eyes, he just managed to glimpse her, as a cool cloth wiped at the fire on his body. The cloth settled on the skin at the back of his neck. The ethereal image of his angel greeted him as the edges of his vision blurred and watered. God, she was so beautiful. With a deep sigh, he did as she requested and relaxed.

      "Maybe we should listen to him Gibbs. He's all we have for a medical opinion at the moment."

_      No, Will! _His mind screamed. _Listen to Gibbs, __Will Turner. His face scrunched up in confusion. _Turner?_ God, he sounds so much like his father. Bootstrap. All those years ago when he should 'ave kept his mouth shut. He'd still be alive today, if he had. He could have known his son. He should have known his son. He should have. . ._

      That was his last barely conscious thought as he felt the deeper pits of sleep pulling him under. Sucking him down to a place where pain wasn't so pervasive. A place where he could elude the burning of his ripped flesh.

      As the voices moved around him he finally succumbed to the bliss of thoughtlessness. Emptiness. Painlessness. His last thoughts echoed into the deep, dark, void. . .  _Maybe this was what it was like to die. . ._

~*~*~*~*~* _somewhere in the middle _~*~*~*~*~*__

      Lying content and relaxed, eyes closed, he could hear the ocean as frothy waves broke against white sand. Lulling him to remain still with his back pressed against the warm sand.

      The sun. He could feel it penetrating his skin, deepening the pigment and warming him. The radiant heat, the lapping waves all combined to keep him under.

      "Jack," a familiar voice called to him, "time to wake up."

      Jack's brow pinched in consternation. He stubbornly willed his mind to pay it no heed.

      "Come on, lad, time t' wake up for 'ole Bill. I know you don't wan' to, but we've things to talk about you 'an me."

      "Leave m' be." He growled aloud. "Go 'way. I wanna sleep." His voice sounded better that time. More like what he'd intended earlier. More like the Captain of The Black Pearl. _Where's Gibbs? I need to try that again. Show him I mean business. Get me away from that blood 'doctor'._

      "No, Jack." The voice persisted loudly, breaking through his hazy mind. "I'm not goin' anywhere. Now, wake up ya scallywag, before I kick yer ruddy arse across this beach."

      One coffee-brown eye opened to cast a speculative glance at the man sitting by him. "Blast ye, William Turner. Get outta my dream. Can't ya let a man get some sleep?"

      "Nope, not here I can't, Jack Sparrow. Here's a dreadful bad place t' be sleepin', lad. Here's not so much a dream as it is. . . a middle ground." The older man said with a wide grin.

      With a sigh of indignation, Jack propped himself up on his elbows. His insipid stare fixed on the azure blue of what he assumed was the Caribbean ocean. Clouds moved lazily, seemingly connecting with the horizon. The sky, beyond the clouds, was a brilliant turquoise blue and the sun shone a funny glittering gold. The whole place gleamed brightly and the colors seemed. . . odd. 

      "Huh. Well, dare I ask just what or where 'here' is?" inquired the pirate captain, not taking his eyes off the undulating waves.

      "What? Doesn't it look familiar?"

      Dread widened his eyes and he swiveled his head to regard his companion. His head continued to turn beyond his friend as his body followed suit. Twisted around to lie on his stomach, his gaze completely took in his surroundings.  Where once gently swaying palm trees bent softly into the Caribbean breezes, now stood charred sticks of the former. 

      Realization dawned and he groaned in dismay. Shaking his head in denial, he dropped his face in the sand with a grunt. He mumbled unintelligibly with his voice muffled by the sand while he continued shaking his head in refutation.

      "No. . . no. . . no. . . Not this bloody, God-forsaken-spit-o'-land, again." He stilled for a few minutes then lifted his head. Pausing momentarily, he spat out sand then, with a sigh said, "I'm in bleedin' hell."

      A barely contained rumbling that soon became an undeniable chuckle, reached Sparrow's ears. Turning, Jack glared at the other man, which seemed to make him chortle all the harder. Finally, unable to contain himself any longer, the elder man fell back on the sand in a fit of uncontrollable mirth.

      "I'm sorry. . . Jack. . . really. . ." laughter overtook him rendering him speechless. As his chortling subsided, he sat up and looked at his friend. 

      Smirking in disdain, Jack looked away and spoke petulantly, "Don't know what's so bleedin' funny, Turner. Lest ye forget, you're in this purgatory with me ya know. 'An not a bloody drop to drink, thanks to ruddy, rum-burnin' females," he said nodding in the direction of the burned palm trees.

      "Aye," his voice stabled. "Elizabeth seems t' lack tolerance fer the finer needs in a man's life. 'An I'm not worried at all 'bout being _here._ Ya see, I'm _here,_ and not _here_ as often, or as seldom as I like. You, dear boy, are my guest."

      "Guest, huh?" Gazing warily at his companion, "I thought we were friends."

      "We are, Jack." William continued with a warm smile. "In fact, that's precisely the reason ya are _here_."

      Contemplating what the older man had just said, Jack continued. "Huh. So, this isn't hell?" 

      "No." Bill said as he stood, looking down at his friend still lying on the beach.

      Looking at the patient smile on his friend's face, Jack grimaced, "Well, it sure ain't heaven, 'less you're the ugliest angel this side of hell. 'An besides, my heaven would have rum. Here, the rum's gone." He indicated once again with a nod.

      "Aye the rum's gone." Turner said following Jack's stare. Looking back to the pirate in the sand, he continued, "But, seein' as you're a bit off kilter 'round that drink, the lack maybe due to my needin' ya to pay attention to me for a bit. Aye?"  He extended his hand toward the prone figure in the sand. "Let's take a walk Jack." He added with a grin.

      Gazing skeptically at the offered hand, the pirate cast it a speculative look. He lifted one hand and it wavered uncertainly, before finally accepting the offer. Shock rocked him as he was hauled to his feet, the warm strong grasp sent a gentle flowing ripple coursing through his body. Once upright, he swayed until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

      "Easy son, it's a bit of a jolt at first, I know." The older man soothed.

      Leaning back slightly, Jack stared with bewildered eyes at his own hand, the one that had felt the odd sensation. "So this isn't a dream." Looking at William he finished. "That's interesting. Then what is it?"

      Without answering his question, Bill inclined his head and moved off slowly, "Let's take a walk Jack."

      "Are ye a ghost William Turner?" Jack questioned, not moving from his spot.

      Silence. No answer. Turner, his one time crewman just continued to walk slowly down the beach.

      "I'm not going anywhere with you until you answer me!" Jack shouted to his retreating friend. Crossing his arms over his chest he huffed and looked away.

      "You can be a real stubborn fool, Jack Sparrow."

      Jack yelped in surprise. The voice had come from very close by. . . He turned his startled face toward that of William's, which was now, a mere inches from his own. But only moments ago that man had been very far away. How could he have covered that much distance without the pirate having seen him?

      Stumbling, Jack started to loose his footing and again Bootstrap was there to stable him. Shooting his friend a curious look, the pirate captain was startled at the deep concern he read in the other's eyes. 

      _Hot._ Jack suddenly realized, _bloody hot_. At the unexpected rush of heat scorching his skin, Jack pressed his eyes closed and reached with a shaky hand to wipe sweat from his brow.

      "Yer perspirin'. The fever." Turner said as a statement. Tilting his head back he yelled. "NO! NOT YET! I NEED MORE TIME!"

      "What?" Dragging his eyes open, Jack stared at his long time friend. His eyes followed to the hand keeping him balanced and a sudden rush, like the one from earlier, pulsed through him. Energy coursed through his veins and he felt the weariness melt away.

      "How did you do tha'?" he asked as the older man withdrew his hand.

      Closing his eyes William muttered a soft 'thanks' to no one in particular. Jack looked up and quickly twisted around to find the recipient of the 'thanks'. Seeing no one, frustration overtook the pirate as nothing else had and he decided he'd had enough.

      "Bloody hell," Jack fumed stepping back and away from his friend. He flapped his arms at his side in annoyance. "At least answer me one bleedin' question."

      "If I do, then you'll listen to me?"

      "Aye." Jack growled.

      "Fair enough."

      "You say this ain't heaven and it ain't hell, then--" Jack stopped abruptly. Pain lanced through his head and it doubled him over dropping him to the sand on his knees. Eyes closed to his spinning vision, he clutched tightly at the sides of his head. Ever so gradually, the agony subsided.

      Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the worried frown of his friend who had apparently knelt in front of him. A weak smile passed over Jack's face, only to be replaced by a grimace. A dull ache replaced the pain from before. Lowering his head, his tattooed hands rubbed at his throbbing temples.

      "Pain." William said in a whisper. "We don't have much time. You're already starting to feel it. Quick, what's your question, son?"

      At his former crewman's cryptic words, the captain lifted his head slowly. When the pounding subsided, Jack's obsidian eyes locked on his friend's anxious face. "Feel what?"

      With a grin, the former pirate cut his head to the side, "You sure that's your question, boy?"

      "No-- I mean yes-- I mean. . ." Closing his eyes, Jack took a deep steadying breath before continuing. "Are ye dead, William?"

      "Ah, well, t' be honest son, I'm not exactly sure." At Jack's look of consternation Bootstrap continued. "After Barbossa tied that cannon to me and sent me rushing down to the crushing depths of Davy Jones Locker, I woke up here.  I remembered, vaguely, having my flesh nibbled away by every sea creature known to man, on a daily basis. But after that, it's a blur of things. Since coming here, I found— well, lets just say, I found reason enough t' decide to stay."

      "On this bloody spit o' land? How could ya want— ." Will held up a hand and Jack's retort died instantly.

      "Not exactly _here_. I'm only _here _as often or as seldom as I want to be. This," the older pirate lifted his hands to indicate the scenery around them. "is undoubtedly _their_ idea of a joke. This _here_ is merely a meeting place, I believe, somewhere b'twixt 'an b'tween. You're taking a step back so ya can move forward, ya might say."

      "They, there, them. . . you're talking in riddles. I'm not understanding this place at all."

      "And it's not important that you do because _here_ is not where you're meant to be."

      "S' not? You say you're only here when you want to be. Well, what if I want to stay with you, wherever you go after _here_?"

      With a patient smile William shook his head, "Ya can't stay Jack. Not even if ya wanted to."

      "Why not?" the petulant pirate asked.  Waving a finger between them both, he continued, "You 'an me mate, ours is a dyin' breed. The old days of pirating are fadin', 'an maybe going back just ain't worth it. Maybe this," he replied mimicking his cohert's earlier gesture to his surroundings. "this. . . hell-not-hell, this betwixt 'an between, is precisely what I deserve."

      "What you deserve? No Jack, this isn't it. I got more reason t' stay 'an you got more reasons t' go back. The best reason being Anamaria.  Ever give a thought about what does she deserve?" Bootstrap asked softly.

      "Aye, she deserves better 'an me, that's for certain.." Jack said absently. Bringing his head up suddenly he locked eyes with his friend. "'Ow'd you know about Anamaria?"

      In answer, Bootstrap quirked on eyebrow at the younger man, and the pirate captain rolled his eyes, muttering, "never mind."

      "You may think that Ana deserves better, but I think she's already made her choice. Hear me this, boy, you dyin' t'would be far worse for her. You'd be gone and she'd be left to live with the pain, one that would echoed with every beat of her heart. You ever seen a woman so grief-stricken that she would cry 'erself until there was naught left?"

      Jack stared questioningly for a moment before his eyes focused in realization. William's wife. "Sophia. William, I'm sorry, I forgot--."

      "It's a'right, Jack. Just know, my choice t' leave killed 'er just as surely as if I'd driven a knife through 'er heart. But Sofia's forgiven me, kind soul tha' she is. Mine's in the past, no changing things. But you, you hear me good, boy, you leaving Anamaria now, would only finish everything Granger started on his ship." 

      Jack's face fell suddenly, becoming hooded and brooding, at the mention of his old enemy's name. 

      Catching a change in his friend, William continued quickly, "An' that's where the heart of this matter lays Jack. You thinkin' that just because you killed a few o' Granger's men on that ruddy ship of his, that you deserve nothin' better." 

      Jack looked up, surprise and pain etched on his face. Memories and emotion, turmoil and trembling, assaulted him all at once. Remembering the man he was, the man he could have been…"But I. . .  it's not just that. When Barbossa was my First Mate. . .Before you came along. . ." 

      "Belay that thought, Jack. Just listen and listen good, 'cause we've not much time left." Turner said as he pointed to the bloodstains slowly appearing and starting to spread over the pirates once white shirt. 

      Jack looked down at the spreading stain and winced. Looking back up at his companion his vision unhinged and without warning, the ground rose up to meet him. Opening his eyes he found William's strong arms arm's holding him by the shoulders, keeping him erect. He felt the energy renew itself, but not as strong as before.

      "Do you remember when we met, Jack? You found me in that shanty tavern in England? You offered me a position on The Pearl?"

      "I remember." He replied nodding slowly. Righting himself he regained control before his wobbly legs weakened and he staggered back. A scorching itch start creeping up his back. "What's 'appenin' t' me?" he asked thickly.

      "It'll pass, before the rest that is. Quickly Jack, do you know why I went with you on The Pearl that day?"

      "You know I've often wondered that m'self, mate. You were a good man William. Why you'd wanted t' hang your hammock with my blood-thirsty, black-hearted lot, was beyond me. Guess I thought you were doing whatever's necessary."

      "Aye, that's what I thought at first. It wasn't until later, when we sacked Nassau without firing a shot, that I really knew."

      "Why?"

      A warm smile spread over his face as he replied succinctly, "You Jack, you're a good man, Jack Sparrow."

      With a hiss of denial, the pirate captain dropped his head and reeled backward. Turning away, he stumbled hastily from the words in repudiation of their subsistence. He remembered all to well the man he was back then. He remembered the thirst for vengeance and the greed of his heart for nothing but treasure. He'd engaged in a one-man battle against the world and against all authority. Rules be damned and damn any man who interfered. It was that commonality that united him and Barbossa.

      "Right," he bit back loudly, sarcastically, "'an I suppose a _good man kills a dozen men without blinking. Or maybe, a __good man allies himself with the likes of the devil like Barbossa. Oh, 'an lest we forget, a __good _man _nearly gets the one woman he can care for, nearly killed, twice."_

      "You called me a good man too, to my son." Jack stumbled to a stop as his friend appeared seemingly from no where right in front of him. "Do you remember that?"

      "I'm tired o' yer games William Turner." Swallowing convulsively the pirate made to walk around the man. "Now, get outta my way."

      "And where would ya go Jack?" The pirate captain swayed and his old friend grabbed him. 

      Feeling the hand on his shoulder, Jack opened his eyes and stared. The weathered fingers gripping his flesh made him hesitate. Flesh? Blood trickled from his shoulder and more streamed down his back. He could feel it. And with sickening awareness, he could feel it all. 

      "I seem to 'ave lost my shirt," he said as he lifted confused eyes to meet William's.

      All at once, the island was awhirl with strong gusts of wind and sound. Whispers echoed in Jack's mind. He sagged forward and closed his eyes tightly willing the world to stop spiraling. Even the darkness seemed to spin lifting the trinkets in the pirate's dark hair to click softly on the breeze. 

      He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his friend. William's remained untouched and unmoving. The elements seemed not to notice him. Interesting.

      "Jack, ya call me a good man and yet, I let Barbossa and the crew maroon ya. I watched them force you off the plank, and I said nothin'. Nay, I waited four months before I could work up the courage to speak agin' 'em. Took me years to come to terms with the guilt I felt over not saying anything."

      "You 'ad a wife 'an child in England waitin' fer ya. I didn't want ya t' say anthin'. 'S how I wanted it, William. Didn't want ya doing anything. . . stupid. But just like you're son, you don't listen." Jack shouted above the voices, above the wind.

      "Ya see, Jack, _that's_ what I'm talking about! It's that very attitude that proves m' point.  Boy, ya care more for those you consider friends, than ya do yourself. It's like I said Jack, you _are_ a good man. Always was, always will be."

      "No," Jack said shaking his head vehemently, "it was you that made me see piratin' didn't mean killin'. It was you that gave me the courage t' look deeper. If ya hadn't been there--"

      "You'd have parted with Barbossa, no matter what. Jack, I just hastened that time a bit." William smiled as he spoke. "You were always a good man, Jack Sparrow, even before you met me. You never could stomach the killin'. I was just there to guide you a little."

      "But all those men on Granger's ship. . ."

      "Got what they deserved, and ye should bear no shame in what ya did. You didn't care what they did to ya, it was what they done to Ana that started ya. Then, they took the fight to ya, boy. It was them or you, and you done the only thing you could. You fought. Ya fought for the ones ya loved. And, might I add, ya nearly died fer it."

      Jack felt something strong begin to pull on him. Careening back he looked around, enraptured, as the island seemed to come to life. The breezes became stronger and the remaining palm trees snapped in their wake. The ocean bubbled and the sky turned an almost purple hue. He staggered back further, unable to remain rooted to one spot. Further he moved back and his worried gaze locked onto his friend.

      From the distance between them, the elder man called out. "It's time fer ye t' go, Jack. I've said m' peace. They've given us all the time they will allow."

      Louder the voices became; swirling through the mists they seemed to cyclone around him. Wincing at the pain they evoked, Jack looked around him searching out the source. He continued moving back, trying to, but unable to stop. Looking now at his friend who still stood on the beach, unmoving, unaffected, shrinking into the distance. 

      The voices in his head began to reverberate, louder, more insistent. Jack opened his mouth to call again to his friend when one voice sliced through the others. . . a familiar voice. . . 

      _"Jack? Jack, come back to me. . ." the voice sobbed._

      "Ana?!" He shouted looking around. The voice, it sounded so close, so sad. His confused eyes came to rest on the two forms shrinking into the distance. William Turner, and. . . Recognition rocked him and his eyes widened in shock.

      "Go back to her, Jack." Sophia called from her place next to William. She took Turner's hand in her's and smiled as she looked at him. "I got my pirate back. Now, go get yours."

      "Oh," William added, "'an if ye don't mind, check up on Will and that wife of his every now and then? He's a lucky man to 'ave a friend like you. He's turned into a bit of a stick it seems."

      "Aye," Jack smiled. "I'll do that."

      With a grin Jack realized what it was that kept William here, between heaven and hell. He had made peace with his past and found solace with the one who held his heart. Could he, Jack Sparrow, do no less? He suddenly felt happiness overwhelm him, even as sensations not all together pleasant seemed to pick him up and pull him away. He felt his body shake and spin until dizziness engulfed his last sight of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner and his loving wife. Standing on the beach together they shrank from his vision.

      He closed his eyes and let the waves carry him back. Back to the voice that persisted, that called, that pulled him back. Anamaria, his reason for wanting to return and his heart's desire. 

_~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*_

Part II will post…..soon. Relative to my definition, that is.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Actually, this _is_ the last chapter, just not the last post to it. Thanks to my persistent, tangent-prone, muse, Ich, it deviated a little from the outline and got so blasted long, it will be in two parts. I've nearly finished the second part and will post it very soon. At the end of the 2nd part, author thanks will follow. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and if you aren't writing yet, please give it a whirl. If I can do it, well, you can probably do it 10 times better. ;)

I haven't recommended any reading in a while, so please do me a favor and take a look at these-

**Haunted by Wolfgazer325:**  She had the nerve to tell me that she couldn't write angst/drama, only humor. HAH! I challenged her to try it and, well, I've created a monster! It's a Jack/Ana story, yet in her latest post, chapter 3, it ended on a dreadful cliffhanger…. Ana stabs Jack!!! CRIPES!! Your reviews would really help to get her writing faster! It's a really good story, I promise.

**Caveat Emptor by Rat:**  It's a murder mystery with Jack/Ana and Will/Elizabeth and she's bringing in Norrington to spice things up a bit. The Turner's maid is this screeching ninny and VERY funny! Also, a touch of Jack/Angst to keep you on your toes. Rat desperately needs to get updating that story PRONTO.. it's bloody good! Jack got cut so badly that he nearly died and …. AHHH.. go read!!!

**PotC: Come What May by AhiFlame:** A really good Jack/Ana story that has me guessing by the end of each chapter what's going to happen! AH!! She's driving me mad with this one, but in a good way. You'll love it. She is a talented young writer that is really coming into her own.


	15. My Pirate Chapter 14, Part 2

**Chapter 14, part ii:   MY PIRATE**

     Slowly opening his eyes, Jack's weary thoughts struggled to find purchase in reality. As his groggy mind steadied and the slipping abated, he blinked with forced effort trying to focus on his surroundings. 

     With as little movement as possible, he silently surveyed the room, attempting to determine his situation. Immediately, two things became apparent. First, a gentle rocking motion shifted languidly beneath him. The persistent swaying was accompanied by occasional groans and creaks, wood pushing against what experience told him were soft waves. Senses combined with memory and the pirate sighed in contentment, now knowing exactly where he was: The Pearl. The second thing he had noticed was that he had been laid on his stomach, and almost completely disrobed.  Only his breeches remained, and thankfully, a cover someone had been kind enough to pull as far as his waist.

     He felt a weight, tightness on his back.  Not heavy, though. Something pressing gently on his skin, and yet he wore no shirt . . . at least, nothing covered his shoulders. Strange. Gingerly lifting his head, he peered over one shoulder. Only his peripheral vision found the edges of white, and he realized his back was covered in bandages. The memories flooded him, unbidden. 

     Granger. The Pearl. An inescapable cat o' nine tails. A brutal knife fight.

     Shuddering from the images, his muscles contracted sharply. All too suddenly the dull ache in his back augmented to a sharp pain. Pressing his face into the pillow, he stifled a groan as he forced his body to attempt to relax under the tremulous flux.

     As control returned, he opened his eyes and, despite his limited movement, searched indolently around his cabin. His gaze halted when he spied the huddled form lying on a makeshift bed on the floor. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he opened them again, this time to better focus. A gold-toothed smile spread slowly across his face as he recognized the form; Anamaria. She lay on her side facing his direction, curled up on the pile of blankets, her slack features soft and calm. With a heart swelling with emotion, his eyes drank in every facet of her face, greedily devouring every line, every flawless curve.

     Not all treasure is silver and gold. He knew it now, more than ever.

     Heedless of the dull throbbing in his back, he pressed his palms into the mattress and shakily swung his legs over the side of the bed. That movement alone caused the pirate's breathing to become harsh and ragged and he stilled taking steady deep breaths. Jack used this moment to allow his gaze to linger on the slumbering woman across the room, a lazy smile playing across his countenance. His usually non-linear thought process began taking on a single track: Anamaria. He leaned forward to stand, a chance to test out his legs, and halted at the jiggling sound of the doorknob. Turning his head, he watched as Molly entered the room. She moved slowly, apparently under the assumption that both occupants in the room slept.

     Jack watched as she tiptoed through the door balancing a tray in one hand to close the door as quietly as possible. Turning slowly, she gasped in surprise. Quickly, Jack brought a quieting finger to his lips and inclined his head toward the slumbering Anamaria. Molly pressed her lips tightly together to indicate she'd understood. Apparently, seeing the pirate sitting up had been a sight for which she'd been ill prepared. Jack rewarded her with one of his trademarked grins, and she smiled back. Casting a furtive glance toward the occupant sleeping on the blankets, she padded softly across the room. Setting the tray down, she claimed the chair next to the bed, where the pirate sat.

     "God's teeth, Jack Sparrow." she whispered softly, a smile twinkling in her green eyes. "Ya had us all mightily worried, ya did. How do ya feel?" 

     "How long have . . ."  His voice faltered and he struggled to clear his throat.

     Molly reached for a cup and poured what appeared to be water into it before handing it to the pirate. Jack took it but quirked an inquiring eye at the young woman.

     "It's just water, Jack, no medicine, I promise." She smiled. Jack took what he'd intended to be a tentative sip, but thirst was a powerful motivator and before he realized it, he found himself gulping the fluid greedily.

     "Easy," she reminded him. "s' likely t' make ya sick, it is."

     Knowing that she was right, he slowed down before the water could nauseate him.  He felt as if he hadn't eaten in ages.

     "'Ow long 'ave I been back on the Pearl? Are we still in Tortuga?" Jack asked, his voice coming a little stronger. Molly took the cup and set it on the table before answering.

     "Yes, still in Tortuga. It's been four days now since ye collapsed after your scuffle with Granger. Took a fever ya did, and it broke 'bout a day ago. Gabriel seems to think you'll be fine now, but mind you, you still need to take it easy fer a bit." She said wagging a finger at him.

     Molly looked over her shoulder at Ana sleeping near the wall. "She, of course, wouldn't leave your side for even a minute. Only got some sleep once she was sure you were out of danger."

     His gaze and his thoughts still fixed on Ana, he didn't entirely comprehend what Molly had said. He tilted his head back and looked at the young woman in confusion. _Had she just said . . ._ _?_

     With a gentle shake of his head in an effort to focus more fully on their conversation, Jack looked questioningly at Molly. "Gabriel?  Who. . . ?"

     "I.. I mean…," Molly blushed furiously and she bowed her head slightly before continuing, "Dr. Walker."

     "The young physician. Here. . ?" Jack quirked a single brow in surprise. "When. . .?"

     "'Bout three days ago, he and Elizabeth, they showed up here together. Good thing too. Gibbs didn't trust that Tortuga doctor much. Him and Will argued to the point that I was beginnin' t' think they'd cross blades over it. They were just worried. We all were, seein' how none of us really knew what to do."

     "Ah, I seem to vaguely recall something about Gibbs and Will arguing." Jack said, searching somewhere internally for the fuzzy memory. "It's grateful that I am to 'im for it. Can't trust any so-called 'doctor' in Tortuga. To do a stitch, or two, maybe, but the rest . . .? Most of 'em still use leeches." Jack finished with a slight shudder for effect, and Molly paled.

     His eyes traveled back to settle on Anamaria as silence filled the room.

     "Well," Molly spoke loudly, suddenly breaking the quiet. Jack slid a surprised look her direction as she rose and made for the door. "I'll just go let Gabriel know you're awake. He'll want t' be checking ya over I'm sure." The pirate pursed his lips together and turned longing eyes back to Anamaria. "However, I might convince him t' wait fer a bit," Molly finished with a grin and a slow wink.

     His gaze intent on Anamaria, Jack barely registered Molly's last words until the door clicked shut. Once again, he was alone with . . . He smiled.

     Exhaling deeply, Jack rose to his feet. He wavered momentarily as a small wave of dizziness tilted the room. Blinking several times to clear his head, he took a cautious step toward his intended destination. Strength returned with each stride that drew him closer, until he stood above her. Kneeling down, he reached out tenderly and pushed an errant strand of dark hair behind her ear. Anamaria didn't stir.

     He noticed the fresh bandage on her shoulder and remembered painfully. Granger had shot her, on his ship, just before he'd fled.  Grimacing at the memories, he remembered going to her, holding her as Will and Molly tried to stem the flow of blood. He inspected it closely and noticed it was properly bandaged. Relief flooded through him at the lack of fresh bloodstains showing through the white cloth. That was obviously Gabriel's work and he had much to thank the young physician for.

     Peering intently into her angelic face, he wondered at how innocent she seemed, lost in slumber, rest softening the dark circles beneath her eyes. She looked exhausted. A passing ghost of remorse flitted through his mind. With utter determination, he vowed he'd return the favor. It was now his turn to watch over her, to take care of her. His resolve redefined his strength and he decided that it would begin now.

     Bending, he gently scooped her up into his arms. She stirred mildly and mumbled under her breath. Jack stilled, waiting for her to succumb again to a deeper sleep. Once she quieted, he turned carefully and began to make his way back to his bed, walking slowly as to not jostle her. The pressure of her body against his skin stung the knife cuts on his chest and abdomen, but he didn't care. Feeling her strong, lean body in his arms sent a thrill spiraling through him. Jack was so enraptured in the feel of her, so intent on taking care of her, that he didn't notice her eyes as they suddenly flew open mid-way to the bed.

     "Wha… what… what are you doing? Who!?" Her eyes flashed wide in surprise as she looked at him. "Jack! Jack, put me down ya fool. You shouldn't be up, you'll only hurt yourself." She began to squirm in his arms, trying to maneuver her feet back onto the deck, but Jack would have none of it.  He held her close to him, even as she flailed.

     Accidentally, one of her wheeling hands came into sharp contact with the bandages on his back.  Jack sucked in a hissing breath, slamming his eyes shut and stopping cold. Ana winced when she realized what she'd done and ceased her struggles.

     When the pain had subsided enough, he groaned. Taking a deep breath, he cocked one eye open and glared benignly at her. "You know," he said quietly, "this would go a lot easier if you didn't struggle. Ya see, then I could get you to that bed without tearin' m'self open again. Savvy?"

     Barely moving, Ana nodded. Jack could have sworn that he heard her mutter "daft fool" softly under her breath and he grinned.

     The wood creaked as Jack pressed one knee into the mattress and laid her tenderly on the bed. Though his movements were obviously stiff and rigid and his jaw was clenched against the pain, the look he gave her was fond, imbued with all the affection he held for her.  He knew the moment she recognized it, whatever glib comment she had in mind dying on her lips.  With a labored grunt, he turned and sat down beside her.

     "Are ye a'right, Jack?" she asked propping herself up on her elbows to study him.

     "I'm fine, now, love. You sleep, and let me watch over you for a change, eh?"

     "You're always watching over me, Jack." she smirked at him. "'Sides, I'm not the one who spent the last five days feverish from loss 'o blood."

     "True, so have some sympathy and don't argue with me. Let me watch you for once." Jack replied reaching for the chair next to the bed. Carefully, he moved it closer and lowered himself until he was sitting forward on it. He was careful to sit no further back than the edge of the chair; ridged and upright.

     "Uh-huh, you look real comfortable there, Jack," she said skeptically.

     "I am," he lied. "It's a good strong chair, well made. Picked it off a Spanish merchant ship, I believe." He favored her with a crooked smirk.

     "This is ridiculous," she said, rolling her eyes, "Get over here and let me check your back."

     "No," he stated simply.

     "Don't be a stubborn ass. Anyone with half a brain can see you're not a'right, now--" She began to get up.

     "STOP!" he yelled and Anamaria froze, "right there, missy." Jack moved from the chair back to sit on the edge of the bed. His voice softened, "I'm fine, luv, I rested enough to last me a very, very long time."

     "But—"

     "Now," he continued with as much authority as he could muster, "as your Captain, do as I say, 'else I'll keelhaul your lovely arse. And that'd be true pity. It being such a lovely arse and all," he said as his eyes traveled her body.

     "Jack," she said in warning.

     He held up a hand. "Now, I think it's time for you to _stop_ asking me if I'm all right, and _start_ letting me take care of you for a change. Savvy?" Without thinking, his hand drifted down to her shoulder and hovered over the bandages there.  "You need your rest too, luv," he said, and then quirked up the corner of his mouth into a wily smile.  "And, STOP asking me if I'm all right."

     "Damn it, Jack, I can't help it.  I—"

     He leaned in to silence her again, only this time with his lips. Startled, Ana hesitated a moment, before melting into his arms. Jack pressed his body along the length of her, his heart surging as he felt her once-tense muscles liquefy. He leaned into her, and she retreated, coaxing him farther onto the bed to hover over her, until her back finally met the soft firmness of the mattress.  Her arms snaked up around his neck to pull him closer, and Jack froze. His eyes flew open and a whimper of pain escaped him while their lips were still joined, his every muscle tensed.

     Ana's eyes opened in dismay as she realized what she'd done, yet again. "Oh God, I hurt you. I'm sorry, are you--."

     He clamped a hand on her mouth and glared. "Don't," he warned. Seeming to understand, Anamaria nodded. Slowly he lowered his hand. . .

      "All right," she said quickly.

     Jack leaned back and quirked an eyebrow at her apparent disobedience. Still pressed against her on his stomach, his obsidian eyes squinted in a pathetic attempt to scowl in disapproval.

     "I meant, 'all right' as in, I'll stop asking _that_ question." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

     "Oh, oh good," he replied airily. "Now, I get to ask you if you're a'right," he said nodding to her bandaged shoulder.

     "Why is it that you get to ask me, but I don't get to ask you?"

     A wide grin settled over his face, "Captain, luv."

     "Rest, Captain," she said rolling of her eyes, "so I can rest too." Drawing him down, careful to touch only his arms, he laid his head in the crook of her shoulder. 

     A contented silence permeated the room. All either of them could hear was the gentle creaking of the hull as the undulating waves rolled under the Pearl, making her ride gently up and down. Though Jack's head was pillowed on Ana's uninjured shoulder, he was far from asleep. His mind churned in thought until he could stand it no longer. He'd nearly gotten her killed . . .  maybe it was time . . . it'd be for the best . . .

     "Ana?" he asked, his head remaining atop her shoulder. "I still owe you a ship you know. Any thoughts on when you might be wantin' t' collect?" Feeling her body tense he knew he'd struck a nerve. Lifting his head, his eyes locked with her confused ones.

     She stared quietly at him before cradling his face in her hands. Rising, she kissed him lightly on the nose, before peppering more of the same all over his face. Trailing still more of the same down his neck, she finished by placing a tender kiss near his ear. Breathlessly, she pulled back and stared at him.

     "I'm not sure I deserved that," he said, dragging his eyes open to gaze heatedly at her

     "Now that I've got yer attention, listen to me, ya daft pirate, and listen good. First, I'll not be leaving the Pearl. Not as long as you're here. 'An second, it'll be a cold day in hell before I leave you, Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" She punctuated the last by returning to where she'd left off… laying a line of kisses down his neck. Jack swallowed dryly as a knot of pleasure rippled down his spine.

     "Ever stop t' think," he said, struggling to maintain some train of thought, "you'd be better off? With your own ship, as captain?" The kisses stopped. That wasn't really what he'd intended, but at least she was listening.

     "_Me_ better off?" Pulling back she met his gaze. "You know, I'm beginin' t' wonder if it's _you_ wantin' me to leave because _you'd_ be better off."

     "What! No!" he slurred in surprise at how she'd twisted his meaning. "That's not what I—"

     "But I've nearly gotten you killed twice, Jack. Nay, thrice." Ana scooted away from him on the bed, putting physical distance between them, to match the emotional distance she conveyed. "Once on Granger's ship when he used his knives on ya. Again, when you thought he'd killed me on his ship. Ya took a blade in the leg for my sake. And then, on The Pearl when he… oh certes, what he did to yer back…"  Tears began pooling in the female pirate's eyes.

     'S not true, luv." Jack said grasping her arms, but being careful not to disturb her injury, "_I'm_ the one who nearly got_ you_ killed. I don't want ya to ever leave me but--."

     A slender finger against his lips halted his reply. Leaning in, she slid her hand down and quickly slipped her lips in its place. Her tender kiss lingered momentarily on his, then trailed down his neck.

     "Well then," she said, stopping to meet his eyes. A sly smile lighted her face, "it's settled. I want to stay; you don't want me to go, so I think it's about time you stop asking me _that_ question, savvy?"

     He glowered at having his own words thrown back at him. It rendered him utterly speechless. Well, for a half a minute at least. Which is far longer than anyone could ever hope to render Captain Jack Sparrow in any way, shape, or form, speechless.

     "You can't say—"

     "But I did."

     "Wench," he spat, doing his best to glare. It failed miserably.

     "Scallywag," she parried, attempting to return his scowl and failing just as miserably.

     "Hell-cat." He leaned in to her, challenging.

     "Mangy sea dog." 

     "Mangy?" Jack leaned back donning his best affronted look. "That's a wee bit below the belt, don' cha think, luv?"

     "Nah," Ana grinned slowly. "I can think of more pleasurable things we could do below the belt."

     "Really? That's. . . _interesting_."

     "Aye. That's _very _interesting."

     "My belt or yours?"

     "You come back down here, Jack Sparrow, and I'll show ye who's belt I'm talking 'bout," she purred.

     Jack started leaning into her and her arms rose to enfold him, but before she touched him, he stilled, leaving her arms to halt empty in mid-air.

     "Be gentle with me, luv," he murmured.

     "We'll see." She grinned and she pulled him down the rest of the way and their lips met.  Another second, and Jack pulled back abruptly.

     "Did I hurt you?" Ana asked, concern and confusion etching her face.

     "I just want to be sure this is what you want. When this is all done, when I wake up, you'll still be here, right?"

     Ana grinned, "Jack, the only possible way ye can get me off 'n this ship is t' throw me overboard into the deepest part of the ocean. Even then, I'd change into a fish and come swimmin' back to find ye."

     "A fish?" Jack said as his mind's eye caught hold of a picture. "Nay, not a fish, too tame for the likes of ye. I'm thinking a shark's more likely."

     "Aye," she agreed, pulling him back down slowly, "and when I catch up with ye, I'm a'gonna bite 'cha."

     His grin spread to a wide smile. "Hmm . . . that's an idea that just might merit further—"

     Ana silenced him, pulling him down for another tender kiss. "My pirate," she whispered softly between gentle kisses.

_     "I found my pirate. Now, you go get yours." _

     The words echoed in Jack's subconscious and he broke the kiss, pulling away suddenly as if he'd just been doused in a bucket of freezing cold sea water.  

     "Jack?  What is it this time?"  She sounded so exasperated.

     Looking down at her, he asked, "What did you just say?  'My pirate'?"

     "Aye," she offered almost shyly.

      "Huh." Nodding slowly, Jack continued to think, searching his memory furiously. "Sounded. . . familiar."

     Anamaria pulled him back into her embrace, "Did any one ever tell you that you think _and_ talk too much Sparrow?" 

     "Well, as a matter of fact--"

     Placing her hand over his mouth, she said, "Jack, that was a rhetorical question."

     "Oh," he intoned. Lowering his head to claim her lips.

     They continued their _discussion_ well into the coming days. Secluded in Jack's cabin, they needed neither words for conversation nor intellect for interpretation. Mostly they rested, then they ate, but when they spoke, they spoke words that would have been understood in any language, words that came in the form of a sigh or a smile, a touch, or a long look.... A smoldering glance that held a world of passion: a spark that ignited the soul.

     In the end, they had each found their pirate.

**~END~ **

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

That's it. The end. I've got some researching to do before I can jump into another story. My muse, for now, is content to work on another co-authored PWP fic with Rat. Hope you'll all be reading it soon. We post our co-author stories under the pen name **Ichamoo,** and we are in the process of plotting out another Jack & Ana story as I type. I giggled at the office as they thoughts swirled between us on the IM.

I still have a couple of chapters to post to Shelter in the Storm, but give me a week or two. I'm in desperate need of some time to catch up on all my reading and researching. I really want to pick through my Reviews and find which of you have PotC stories on FF.net. If you do, I'll be reading and reviewing very soon. Bank on that.

Now, as to the thanks. . . 

First and foremost, to **Rat**, yes, you, you goof. I'd not have ventured to write this, or anything at all, without your pushing, shoving, harassing, bedraggling, Your original story, Best Intentions, as well as, all your other works, are bloody brilliant! You inspired me. You made me think could, you made me have to try, mostly, you made me glad I did. Thanks, mate. You are a true friend and I'm so very blessed to have met you

**Yakkorat;** In Rat's occasional absence, you offered some invaluable beta assistance, more than I could have hoped for. But most of all, you've become a trusted, highly respected friend. Thanks for being there and PLEASE, let's get your 3rd chapter UP!!! Such a wonderful story. I'll beta for you any time, any place, anywhere. Let's get rolling on your One-shot!

**Ahi-Flame:** Amber and Nikki- gads, you girls really kicked my butt to keep each chapter moving and keep up the posting. Believe me, I really needed it for these last four chapters, as my interest started to die. You did so with all the _best intentions_ and I'm grateful for it. Your stories, and hear me good lass's, are really good, never, EVER deny that. 

**NOW SAVING THE BEST FOR LAST! REVIEWER'S!!!**

KUDO'S TO YOU ALL!!!  You've all been incredibly wonderful and generous to a first time author/writer. I absolutely can NOT thank you all enough. Honestly. It's now *grimaces* 1:30 a.m. and my brain is utterly cramped. Going now.. But.. CRIPES!!! You gals have given me the desire to try another story.. Maybe an original multi-chapter fic spawned from my own dorky mind. EEP.. BE AFRAID!! BE VERY AFRAID!!!

TA!


End file.
